The Life We Live
by Harbinger1975
Summary: A story about Shia'va Shepard and Garrus Vakarian that spans from Mass Effect 2 and after Mass Effect 3
1. Remembrance

A/N: I want to thank Bioware for allowing me to let my imagination soar in the Mass Effect universe. I will try to update my story every week. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. The character's first name is mine but the rest belongs to Bioware.

**Remembrance**

_Arcturus Station:_

**-**_A small girl stands in front of her mother. Her name was Shia'va Shepard. Shia'va was no more than eleven and was wearing a black dress. Her long black hair tied back in a ponytail. Her mother, a very young Captain Hannah Shepard had her hands on her daughter's shoulders. She was trying so hard to be strong for her pride and joy. Squeezing her shoulders reassuringly. But the little Shepard was too young to understand composure. She turned to her older brother, Marcus, and buried her head into his chest. She wanted so much for her father to come back home with them. But there was no medicine strong enough to bring her father back from the dead. Hannah Shepard held her three children close. Shia'va was the youngest. Marcus was the second oldest. And Braddock was the oldest of the three._

_"This day we honor the memory of Captain Stewart Shepard. A man who put the lives of others before his own." The reverend was solemn in his words. He looked at the Shepard family. _

_A young Hackett stepped forward towards the Shepard family and knelt before the children, giving them a folded flag of the Alliance. As Shia'va shakily put her hand on the flag, Hackett looked into the child's eyes. "I am so sorry about your daddy." Sadness filled his eyes as he saw the hurt in her eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "He was the best friend I ever had. And he always loved you."-_

**Shia'va sat on her bed aboard the new Normandy, looking at the picture of her family from years ago. She kissed her finger, and then placed it on the face of her father. "I guess God wasn't ready for me to join you yet, dad. Because here I am, back in the thick of it. Mom's mad at me because I didn't get a hold her of right away." She chuckled to herself. "I thought she was going to ground me like you use to when I was younger. But I don't think she understands why I didn't. And I'm afraid to tell her that the Reapers might be coming after those I care about through the Collectors."**

**Shepard walked over to her old N7 helmet and picked it up, looking at it. Why was she chosen to survive when so many others weren't? **

_-Braddock and Marcus, through their contacts on the Citadel, found out that their baby sister was alive and on Omega. They booked the first transport there and when they saw their sister alive with their own eyes. Shia'va frowned as she remembered them holding her tight, tears in their eyes. Both thanking God that He brought her back to them. Who had seen them? Who would use her family just to get to her? Being the soldier she was, and knowing what was at stake, she pushed her feelings aside and told them that she wanted them to get back to Citadel space quickly. That it wasn't safe for them on Omega or anywhere in the Terminus Systems._

_The pang in her heart telling them that haunted her. Seeing the shock on their face, what had Cerberus done to their baby sister? Marcus was the first to protest going back. He told her she should go back and make known the truth that the Council had torn apart and dismissed. Braddock placed his hand on his shoulder, seeing the look of truth and determination in her eyes, and yet, at the same time, seeing the hurt behind her words of sending her brother's away. She didn't want to. She wanted to hold them for hours on end. Braddock told Marcus that he felt something was wrong and felt they should hurry back and tell their mother. Marcus knew better than to defy the oldest of the Shepard kids. He could still kick Marcus' ass. Both brothers gave their sister a kiss on the cheek and headed back to the Citadel. On the way, Braddock told Marcus, in private, that Shia'va didn't want them to go. But she was making sure they would be safe. There was more happening than either of them knew, and they knew best to trust their little sister, the Hero of the Citadel.-_

**Shia'va sighed heavily. If she survived this, she would make it a point to go back to Earth to see her family. She shook her head and looked over to the Cerberus outfit sitting on the couch. She walked over and got changed, deciding to grab something to eat. She shuttered wondering what kind of "surprise" Gardner had cooked up this time. Before she left, she looked down at a few datapads sitting on her desk. One was an ops report from Miranda. Another was a report from Mordin. The third datapad was from the extranet. It was a conglomeration of articles from Japan. Shepard smiled slightly. Her father was Japanese while Hannah was American. Her father had taken on an American name when his family disowned him from marrying an American woman. 'Old traditions.' Shepard thought. She had always kept up reading Japanese and loved the stories her father use to tell her of the samurai from feudal Japan. Her father and mother wanted Shia'va to learn how to speak both English and Japanese growing up. To remember her heritage, which, she did.**

**Shepard sat at a table in the mess area of the ship. She noted a few crew members talking about the colonies that were hit. Ferris Fields, New Canton. She looked down at what Gardner had given her to eat. It was passable as food, though just barely edible. The only good thing was the coffee she had. She wasn't sure how anyone could screw up coffee. She picked up the datapad and started to look through the articles. Nothing special, but it was nice to just read something other than ops reports. There was even an editorial about the disservice the Council was doing to the young Shepard. The editor herself was praising Shia'va Shepard for doing the right thing and believed her about the Reapers. This caused Shepard's smile to grow a bit bigger. A shadow cast itself just past the datapad. She looked up to see Kelly Chambers standing just off to her left.**

"**Commander?" Kelly smiled.**

"**Yes, Miss Chambers?" Shepard never minded that Kelly checked up on her from time to time, but was leery about her loyalties to Cerberus.**

"**Commander, I wanted to talk to you about Horizon." Kelly sat down. "That is, if you don't mind."**

'**Why did she have to mention, Horizon?' Shepard thought to herself. She was trying to put it behind her. At least, the final words spoken on Horizon between her and Alenko. "What did you want to talk about, Kelly?" **

"**Commander, I know you've been fairly quiet lately. But this isn't a healthy thing." Kelly was genuinely concerned. **

**Shepard folded her hands in front of her mouth. She exhaled heavily, remembering the last words spoken between her and Kaiden.**

_-Shepard stood there looking at Kaiden Alenko. What the hell did he just say to her? "Kaiden, how can you say that? You know I would only be doing this for the right reason. And I'm NOT a part of Cerberus."_

_Alenko narrowed his eyes at her. "Maybe that's what Cerberus wants you to think. Maybe you feel like you owe Cerberus for saving you."_

_That hurt Shepard worse than any gunshot wound. She felt herself shake a bit as her mouth fell open slightly. She figured no one had noticed her shake a bit. The man she loved basically accusing her of betraying him and the Alliance. But someone had noticed. Garrus Vakarian watched Shepard's body language carefully. "Kaiden…I…" Shepard practically whispered the words. He was breaking her heart._

"_I loved you, Shepard. I thought we had something." This was not the same man Shia'va fell in love with. He was bitter, cold. Her death had changed him. "I don't know what you are, Shepard. But I'm an Alliance soldier."_

_Shepard was fighting back tears. She was about to say something when Garrus stepped forward, and practically in front of her. "Dammit, Kaiden! Listen to yourself!" Garrus' mandibles were flexing. The turian equivalent of grinding their teeth. "You're letting your judgment cloud your thinking! Don't you see what you're doing to her?" Garrus snapped._

_Shepard looked at Garrus. He was standing up for her. She wanted to smile, but she was trying to control her raging emotions right now. She was on the verge of tears._

_Alenko looked at Shepard. "I'm going back to the Alliance. Watch your back, Shepard."_

_She watched as Kaiden left. Hurt was etched in her features. But she kept her back to Garrus and Mordin. Garrus didn't need to see her to know what she was feeling. Anger, heartbreak. "Joker, send the shuttle for pickup. I want to get off this planet as fast as possible."_

"_Aye, aye, Commander." Came the quick reply. –_

"**What happened, happened, Kelly. It's in the past. There isn't anything we can do to change what happened." Shia'va said quietly.**

"**That doesn't make it any easier, Commander. You and Kaiden…" Kelly jumped as Shepard slammed her palm down on the table.**

"**Kaiden made his choice. End of story." Shepard narrowed her eyes at Kelly. She was trying to get her emotions back under control. Though that was becoming a futile effort the more Kelly probed her past.**

**Garrus had just arrived from the forward batteries when he saw Shepard slam her hand down on the table. He quickly walked over noticing Kelly Chambers sitting across from Shepard. "Damn." Was the only word Garrus said as he walked towards the table Kelly and Shepard were sitting at. He soon stood behind Kelly. "Yeoman Chambers, I think your conversation with Commander Shepard is over. For now. You're needed up in the CIC."**

**Kelly looked back at Garrus. This was the second time he came to Shepard's defense, she noted. The first was on Horizon. Now here. Kelly took her cue and nodded to Shepard. "Commander." She stood up and left the mess area.**

**Garrus sat down across from Shia'va. It was just the two of them in the mess area. Gardner had taken off to fix something and the rest of the crew were at their stations. Garrus placed his talons over her hand. "Are you alright, Shepard?"**

**Shia'va noticed the concern in his voice. She smiled slightly. "My knight in shining armor." She said quietly.**

**Garrus blinked. "Another human colloquialism?" He asked.**

**She nodded. "Thank you, Garrus." She watched as his talons gently ran across the back of her hands, offering comfort to her. Over the past few weeks, Shia'va had felt something budding between the two of them. He stood up for her, twice. He was taking an interest in what made her tick. The prayer services she attended to. He would often just stand in the back and just listen. And she often found herself seeing him more often. Just talking with him. Even sharing a few meals with him.**

"**Anytime, Shepard." Garrus said quietly.**

**Shia'va looked around slowly. Making sure no one was watching them.**

"**Shepard, about Sidonis. You were right. That wasn't me. I would have regretted killing him. I don't know what came over me." Garrus looked down at Shepard's hands.**

"**You aren't a murderer, Garrus. We're all killers as soldiers, but not murderers." She lowered her voice so only he could hear. "There's a gentler side to you, Garrus. And I'm glad that is the part of you I get to see."**

**Garrus brought her hands to his mouth. He didn't have lips, per se. But when he touched the back of her hands to his mouth, she was surprised as to how soft it was. She blushed and smiled softly. Garrus chuckled. "The great Commander Shepard blushing. Never thought I'd see it."**

"**Smartass." She said jokingly.**

**Joker came across the comm. "Commander, EDI is ready to start running tests on the Reaper IFF. You're going to have to take the shuttle to the next mission."**

**Shia'va lowered her head. Always at the worst times. "Alright, Joker. Let the team know to meet me at the Kodiak."**

"**Aye, aye, Commander." Joker replied.**

**Garrus nodded. "I'll meet you at the shuttle, Shepard."**

**Shia'va watched as Garrus headed to the ship batteries to gather his weapons. Maybe what happened on Horizon was a good thing. Her feelings for Garrus were not a passing fancy. She felt a strong connection to him. And she hoped he felt the same for her.**


	2. Love's Treasure

**Aboard the Normandy:**

**Shia'va couldn't believe what happened. The Collectors had taken her crew save for Joker and the whole team. Miranda, Jacob, Jack, and the others. Joker was more shaken than anyone. He blamed himself for what happened. Shepard stood next to Joker in the Debriefing room. Garrus was standing behind and to the left of her.**

**"How could you have let them take the crew?" Miranda scolded Joker. **

**"And what the hell was I supposed to do? Break my arm at them?" Joker shot back. He lowered his head.**

**"There was nothing you could have done, Jeff." EDI chimed in.**

**"Yeah, thanks mom." Joker couldn't even look Shepard in the eye. **

**"Miranda, back off. This is no one's fault. There's no way any of could have seen this coming." Shia'va placed her hand on Joker's shoulder. "Joker, head back up to the cockpit."**

**"Aye, aye, Commander." Joker slowly hopped off the table and headed back up to his seat.**

**The rest of the crew dispersed. Shia'va knew whose fault this was. They were set up. The Illusive Man knew that the Reaper IFF would attract the Collectors. But's what done was done. The only thing that mattered was getting her people back and saving whatever colonists were beyond the Omega-4 Relay. **

**It was time.**

**Shia'va looked at the galaxy map, eyeing the Omega-4 Relay. She took in a deep breath. "Joker, set course for the Omega-4 Relay." Her heart was pounding in her chest as she gave the order. There was a chance this would be the last time she would ever speak to her family again. She lowered her head as she heard Joker's reply.**

**"12 hours till we hit the Relay, Commander." Joker sounded as nervous as her. Shepard turned and headed to her quarters.**

**Shia'va looked at the letter she typed to her family. She folded her hands in front of her mouth as she reread it.**

_"Mom. Brad, Marc. I'm sorry I never got the chance to come home to speak with you. I miss you all so much. But with the Collectors attacking our colonies, I had to stay focused in stopping them. But know I never stopped loving you guys. Brad, Marc, back on Omega, I didn't want you to go. But I couldn't risk losing you to anyone. Not with the Reapers knowing who I am. I'm writing this to all of you as we're headed towards the Omega-4 Relay. There is a chance this will be the last time we talk. And I didn't want to go into this without letting you know how much I love all of you. If it's God's will, then I will be with daddy soon enough. I love you all._

_-Shia'va"_

**Shia'va wiped the tears from her eyes as she sent the message. She had to clear her mind. She couldn't lead the assault on the Collector Base in this state of mind. She stood up and got undressed, heading into her private bathroom to take a hot shower. After twenty minutes, she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off, putting on a fresh pair of clothes. As she did, her door chimed. She opened the door to see Garrus standing there holding what looked like a wine bottle. She smiled seeing him. "Garrus. I'm glad you came up."**

**Garrus seemed nervous. "Shepard. I…wasn't sure of human courting customs so I did some research…and…" He walked over and placed the wine bottle down on the table. He then walked over and turned some music on. Shia'va smiled. He was trying so hard and he was fumbling more than he was succeeding. But seeing him try so hard was adorable.**

**Shia'va walked over and turned the music off. She took Garrus' talons in her hand. "Garrus, there no need to try so hard. I'm tired of guessing how I feel." **

**Garrus pulled Shia'va close and touched his forehead to hers. "I don't want to hurt you, Shepard. You've been hurt enough. I want you to be happy."**

**Shia'va looked up at Garrus. "I am happy when I'm with you. It just took me too long to realize that."**

**"You and me both, Shepard." Garrus placed one talon under her chin and lifted it, pulling her even closer and kissing her deeply, longingly.**

**Shia'va moved her hand around the back of his head, returning the deep kiss. God she wanted this. After a few minutes, she gently broke the kiss, looking into the Turian's eyes. She ran her hands over Garrus' chest as he kept his hands at her waist. Her form to him was fragile, but very beautiful. Tonight she wasn't Commander Shepard. Tonight she was just Shia'va. A woman who needed the male she fell in love with. She slowly started to unbutton her top, letting it fall open as she unfastened the last button. She watched as Garrus helped her remove her blazer. She soon after removed her bra. Garrus traced one talon along the soft skin of her chest. She moaned softly as he ran the talon along her breast, smiling at the sensation. Shia'va helped Garrus remove his tunic. Her hands running over the thick plating of his chest, she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his chest. As she looked up, Garrus ran his talons through her raven black hair.**

**He picked her up and carried her over to the bed, setting her down gently. Shia'va sat up, unfastened Garrus' waistband, allowing his pants to fall to the floor. She was a bit surprised at the erection Garrus had, but the 'Oh my…' was not missed by Garrus. She was not put off by what she saw, but quite the contrary. She noticed the bumps and remembered what Mordin had said to her when she asked about Turian male physiology. **_**'Be cautious of chafing.' **_**She now knew why. The other thing she remembered was to not ingest. She didn't bother asking why. He was a professor after all.**

**Garrus had unfastened her own waistband. His talon tracing her soft body to her naval, and then following down to just below the waistband of her panties. His touch was gentle. She smiled as he pulled her pants off and dropped them to the floor. He resumed his tracing as his talon had finally reached her sex. Shia'va gasped quietly. She was already a bit wet from the foreplay. Garrus slid his talon inside of her and she arched her back slightly, moaning softly. He pulled down her panties and began to kiss down her leg, and back up her inner thigh. Parting her legs, he began to run his cylindrical tongue inside of her. She moaned louder. A warm feeling filling her body. Shia'va ran her hands over his fringe and Garrus let out a low growl of contentment.**

**Shia'va hadn't felt this way in a long time. She thought that Kaiden was the one for her. But it became clear that it was Garrus. She lifted Garrus' head and looked at him lovingly. "Please Garrus, take me." She pleaded.**

**Garrus nodded slowly, pulling her to the edge of the bed. He slowly entered her. A feeling of ecstasy washed over the two lovers. Shia'va arched her back at the feeling of Garrus being inside of her. The rhythm started out slow. But the pace quickened rapidly. She was reaching her climax at FTL speeds. Garrus could feel it as she tightened down on him and he quickened his pace to climax with her. Though Garrus was trying to be gentle, his talon did happen to dig in a little into her thigh. Shia'va screamed as she climaxed and grabbed tight onto Garrus. Garrus grunted satisfactorily as he too held Shia'va tightly as he released into her. Both lovers collapsing onto the bed. Sweaty and tired.**

**Shepard laid her head on Garrus' chest, running her hand along his soft underbelly while he was running his talons through her hair. "Shepard." Garrus started to say.**

**"Shia'va. Please, just call me Shia." She said.**

**"Alright, Shia." He smiled. Her name was so beautiful. "I have something I want to tell you but I have a question first."**

**She looked up at him curiously. "What is it?"**

**"Shia'va is an Asari name. I didn't think you had an Asari in your family." The question was so honest that Shia'va had to laugh.**

**"My father liked Asari names. And being I was his only daughter, he wanted me to have one. He and my mother liked the way Shia'va sounded. And I found out that my name means angel of the stars." She looked up to see Garrus smiling. Well, as only a Turian could smile. But she seemed to know when he was. "What did you want to tell me?" She scooted up so she was looking at his face. She rested her head on his arm.**

**Garrus' mandibles flared a bit. "I've always had strong feelings for you, Shia. Even when we were fighting Saren. But I wasn't sure if it was real or not. And I knew you and…" He stopped. He didn't want to ruin the moment by saying the name of the human that hurt her. "Well, I knew your heart was elsewhere." He looked over to see Shepard watching and listening intently. "It wasn't until Omega that I knew what I was feeling wasn't just a passing fancy. I was ready to face a good death when you came in and rescued me. Like the angel you are. I could feel your hand on my side…" He took her hand and placed it on the scar where Tarek's rocket exploded when it hit inside of Garrus' complex. The explosion tore a hole in his armor and shrapnel from the rocket had penetrated deep into the side his abdomen. "I could just hear the words you spoke as I slipped away. I think it hurt worse to hear the strain in your voice as you begged me to stay with you. It hurt to hear you so upset." He touched her cheek with his talon. "Shia, you humans all look alike. But your face is different than the rest. And I can see that difference. On Horizon, when we were fighting the Collectors, the smile on your face when we took on thousands of those husks. You really do love that incendiary ammo, you know that?"**

**Shia'va laughed. "Well, maybe hundreds of husks. And hey, incendiary bullets are a girl's best friend. A few grenades doesn't hurt either."**

**Garrus laughed at that. "True." His expression softened a bit. "And when Alenko..." Again, his mandibles flared. "I couldn't stand by and let him say those things to you. He was wrong. It was then that I knew that…" He pulled Shepard close. "I knew that I was in love with you, Shia. I love you."**

**Shia'va ran her hand over his left mandible. Her smile melted his heart. "And I love you, Garrus. You've always been the one who's been there with me. Through everything. I don't want anyone else but you." She rolled over on top of him and kissed him deeply. Shia'va knew this was right. She was worried what his father might say. But Garrus seemed to not get along with his father that much. Or even his clan for that matter. Her only real concern was that if they survived this, what her brothers would say. But these were thoughts for another time.**

**"Shia, I know you're human, but why is it there are times I hear you speak something that isn't even human?" Garrus asked as he pulled the sheets around them.**

**She smiled. "It's because I'm speaking Japanese." She laughed a bit seeing his confusion. "I'll tell you about it after the mission."**

**Shia'va and Garrus held each other as sleep grabbed hold of them. The mission ahead could very well be their last together in this universe. But for now, the universe only contained them.**

**A/N: The story might start off a little slow but it will pick up. Trust me. *grins.* The next chapter will take place just after the assault on the Collector Base and possible continue after the Arrival DLC.**


	3. Honor

**Honor**

_-The Reaper larva glared at Shepard as she stood up from cover with her Mattock in hand, aiming for its chest, the most vulnerable target on the thing. For a moment, Shia'va could almost feel the cold hatred this thing had for her. She could almost hear it hissing her name. Damning her. Time had seemed to slow to a stop as its hand was raised to bring down its killing blow. _

_Shia'va braced herself, pulling the trigger to fire. "Jigoku ni anata o sanshō shite kudasai. (See you in hell.)" Was all she said as she fired at the glowing chest of the larva. Still, as if in slow motion, the bullets launched from the Mattock, impacting their target. The Reaper larva's eyes exploded as its power core was ruptured, sending a massive feedback through its body. It tried reaching for something to grab onto, but did so in vain. Its hand came down and slammed on the platform that Shepard, Garrus and Samara were standing on. Garrus started to slide towards the endless abyss below. He desperately was grabbing at anything he could to stop his death slide. Shia'va leapt after him, sliding down reaching for him. Just as Garrus reached the edge and started to fall, she grabbed his hand and held on tight to him. She would not lose the man she loved. But as the two started to stand up on the platform, another platform from above slammed into theirs.-_

**Shia'va slowly opened her eyes and looked at the clock. Five-thirty. She looked down and noticed Garrus' arm draped over her waist. A soft smile broke across her face. She shivered as Garrus playfully nipped at her neck, and then planted soft kisses on her skin. Shia'va rolled over to see her lover still with her. "Good morning." The soft words escaped her lips.**

"**Sleep well?" Garrus ran a talon over her cheek.**

**Shia'va nodded. Her arm was still sore from being dislocated in the Collector Base. When their platform slammed into the cliff, Garrus was trapped under a girder. Samara was caught under a panel. Shia'va had landed hard on her side and tried to brace herself as she slammed into a wall. The impact dislocated her shoulder. But she was still able to get everyone on their feet. No one in the group had died in the assault. "Knowing you are here when I wake up, Garrus, I always sleep well." She smiled at his soft touch.**

"**Thank you, Shia." Garrus said quietly.**

"**For what, Garrus?" She couldn't figure out why he was thanking her. He did just as much as she did. In truth she should have been thanking him.**

**His eyes looked deep into her brown eyes. "For not leaving us again. For not letting the Reapers take you from us…from me…again."**

**Tears started to form in Shia'va's eyes. That meant more than anything to her. That someone needed her as much as much as she needed them. "Garrus…"**

**He smiled and pulled her close. For a few minutes, they enjoyed a long and loving kiss. A long and loving embrace. Garrus couldn't remember a time Shepard had ever let her guard down. She had always seemed so strong and forced her emotions away so few if any could see what she was feeling. But in the past few months, she seemed to open herself only to him. And maybe Kelly. But that was unlikely. He got the feeling she was not enjoying her sessions with Kelly. She probed to deep sometimes and it more often than not pissed Shepard off. But it seemed there was more to it. Garrus was going to ask her someday. But not today. This was a day of levity for the Normandy crew. A day for everyone to try and put the battle at the Collector Base behind them. Or…what was left of the Collector Base. "What are your plans for the day, Shia?"**

**Her eyes were still closed as she reveled in the kiss they just shared. "I..I need some time to find my balance."**

**Garrus blinked. "Uhh…Shia, you seem to stand up just fine. Why do you think you need…" He tilted his head as she giggled.**

"**It's not the same type of balance, Garrus. It means I need to find my inner peace. To find my harmonic center. With everything that's happened, I just feel I need to settle my mind." Shepard ran her hand along his mandible. "I was going to spend some time with Samara. She reminds me so much of the samurai of ancient Japan. She seems so at peace."**

**Garrus nodded, almost understanding. "That almost sounds like something our clans would do." He wasn't entirely sure on that. He swore to himself to make it a point to understand more about Shia'va's heritage. He had noticed several paintings on the walls of her quarters. But the paintings were odd. No color. Just black markings. He even noticed a statuette of a dragon on her desk. But he wasn't sure what it was. Just an odd lizard-like…thing. Garrus watched as Shia'va got up from bed and stood at the door to her private shower. She wiggled her finger at Garrus. He smiled and joined her in the shower.**

**After the shower, Garrus and Shepard walked down to the mess area and had breakfast together. Garrus was going to make sure the weapons of the Normandy were still operating at nominal levels. The damage to the Normandy was severe from their fight against the Collectors. They would have to dock at either the Citadel or Illium for repairs. Illium seemed like the safer bet. But the trip would still take several hours. After breakfast, Shepard looked around and stole a kiss from Garrus. She smiled and headed for the observation deck where Samara was. With Samara was Kasumi Goto. The asari and the assassin smiled as Shia'va joined them.**

"**I thank you both for joining me. A Justicar's life can be very lonely at times. Even during times of meditation." Samara nodded her head to the two.**

"**After this last mission, I think it's safe to say we all need some peace of mind." Kasumi sat on the floor on one side of Samara. Kasumi and Shia'va had spent some time together as of late. Mostly just girl talk but also, both speaking in Japanese to each other. Remembering the ways of the old world. It actually warmed Kasumi's heart when she learned Shepard was half Japanese. Through their talks, Kasumi had also learned of Shepard's love of the samurai and their code of honor or Bushido, how her father was from Japan but was disowned by his family for marrying Shepard's mother. In a way, Kasumi had found a sister in Shepard.**

**Shia'va sat on the other side of Samara. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on her knees as she sat in the meditation sitting position. Samara could feel the tension slowly receding into the Great Dark Void from the two. She could tell Kasumi had already found peace within herself. But sensed so much turmoil in Shepard. Even with everything that's happened, there was still a great deal that weighed the young Shepard down. So much was asked of her, and yet she never asked anything of anyone. Just to do their best. Samara looked over to Shia'va. "Shepard. Is everything alright? You seem so troubled."**

**Shepard looked over at Samara. "To know that the Reapers are still coming. I just…" She sighed. "I just have my doubts. I shouldn't have them. I can't afford to have them." She rubbed her eyes, her words seeming to weigh her down even more.**

**Kasumi went over and sat next to Shepard, holding her. Samara put her hand on Shepard's. Both of them lending their inner strength to her. Kasumi spoke softly in Japanese. Whatever she said was bringing Shia'va to the edge of tears. Samara could see Shepard holding back. She commended Shepard's strength, but worried the strain of holding so much back could harm or even break the young woman.**

"**Shepard, you are one woman. You needn't fight this alone. I know many people believe in you. You are their hope. But let us help you as well. Was it not your own Samurai that believed in the code of helping others? Even among their own? That no one warrior could face an entire army alone? That among their ranks, they were all brothers and not just warriors?" Samara knew a great deal about the samurai. In a way, a Justicar was just like them.**

**Shia'va smiled a bit. "You're right, Samara. I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound…it wasn't what I meant." Shia'va had always been afraid to say these kinds of things to Garrus. She didn't want him to think she was weak. But with Samara and Kasumi, she confided in them. "Thank you, Samara, Kasumi."**

"**Shepard, you have shown honor in all you do. But please, don't let this consume you." The Justicar stood and helped Shia'va to her feet.**

"**I have an idea, Shep. What do you say we practice some hand to hand with the boys?" Kasumi smiled.**

"**That could be fun." It was at least something to take Shepard's mind off of things.**

**Garrus had finished with the maintenance checks on the Normandy's weapons systems and was researching some things about Japan and the Japanese. He couldn't believe how many nationalities humans had. But he could see why Shepard felt so comfortable with who she was. The history of Japan was long and very steeped in tradition. He was pulled from his research when Jacob came over the comm.**

"**Garrus, Kasumi and Commander Shepard are looking for a little hand to hand combat practice. You up for it?" Jacob asked.**

"**Sure, could be fun." Garrus chuckled. What was it Shepard said to him one time? 'You might have reach, Garrus, but I know I have flexibility.' The thought made him laugh. He met up with Jacob as they walked down to the Cargo bay that housed the Kodiak and the Firewalker. Garrus noticed Kasumi wearing her normal outfit. When Shepard came out from behind the Kodiak, his mouth fell open as he saw her wearing tight shorts and a tank top. 'Oh this could definitely be fun'. He thought.**

**Shepard and Kasumi stood together. They bowed to Jacob and Garrus. Jacob looked over and shrugged at Garrus. Neither sure what this was about.**

"**Don't worry, ladies. We'll go easy on you." Garrus chuckled.**

"**Don't hold back on our account, Vakarian." Shepard shot back.**

**Garrus nodded. Shepard was in training mode. But her stance was all wrong. He had never seen her in such a peculiar stance. Her hands out and off to the side just a bit. Garrus moved forward and charged at Shepard to lock into hand to hand combat. But as he got close enough to grab her, Shia'va took his hand and literally flipped him over. Sending him flat onto his back. She literally just was not there for him to grab onto. Shepard let his hand go and floated to the side, still standing in that odd stance. "Lucky move, Shepard." Garrus grunted.**

**Shepard didn't say anything. She just stood their silently. Kasumi was tossing Jacob around like a rag doll in the same way that Shepard just tossed Garrus. He stood up and cracked his neck. "Alright, Shepard. You won't get so lucky this time." Garrus again came at Shepard. She went low and took his legs out from under him with a sweep. Garrus pounded the floor. He was getting aggravated. "Dammit, Shepard! This is hand to hand combat! Not dancing lessons!" Garrus snapped at her.**

**Shepard narrowed her eyes. That hurt. Garrus was known for being a hothead. But this might have cost him. As he came at her one more time, Shepard sidestepped and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind him and again taking his legs out from under him. This time was face down with Shepard's one knee on his back and his arm still twisted behind him. Shepard leaned down. "Tae kwon do is hand to hand combat, Vakarian. It's a defensive style of fighting. Next time you decide to say something in ignorance before understanding it, you might have a broken arm." Shepard released him and grabbed her towel and walked away.**

**Garrus got up and shook his head. "Great work, Vakarian. Open mandibles and insert foot." He knew better. Dammit he knew better. Why did he say it in the first place? Because he couldn't lay a hand on her is why. He's never been beat like that. And it bothered him to no end that he couldn't even touch her. He would have to make this up to her. And really apologize. **

**Later that evening, Garrus went up to Shepard's quarters. He chimed the door and Shepard answered. But she didn't look happy. This made Garrus feel even worse. She walked back to her desk.**

"**Shepard," Garrus was nervous. He didn't want things to be like this. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did. It was wrong." He shook his head. "My own damn pride gets in the way sometimes. I shouldn't have gotten upset with you. I don't think I've ever seen a human move like that or even fight like that. And to not know what to do, or even how to counter it." This wasn't helping. He felt like he was digging his own hole even deeper.**

**Shia'va sighed. "No, Garrus. I'm the one who should apologize. I know you don't know about the different styles of human fighting. And that's my fault for not telling you." She walked back over to him and placed her hands on his chest while he placed his talons on her waist. "I have to remember that you're still learning about humans. And I should be as patient with you as you have with me."**

**Garrus was shocked. But at the same time, relieved.**

"**Forgive me?" Shepard asked.**

"**Always, Shia. Always." Garrus held her close.**

**A/N: The next chapter will deal with events at the end of the Arrival DLC. I hope you are enjoying the story.**


	4. Hope and Dreams

**Hope and Dreams**

**The Citadel, Widow Nebula:**

** The crew of the Normandy was taking a well-deserved shore leave on the Citadel. The abduction of the crew, the destruction of the Collector Base, it had put everyone on edge. Shepard decided that this was needed. She was waiting in Councilor Anderson's office for her old friend and found herself remembering the last conversation she had with the Illusive Man.**

_-Shepard's image appeared in the Illusive Man's office. He was furious at her decision to destroy the Collector Base. He stood up and pointed at Shepard. "How DARE you disobey my orders, Shepard. Keeping that base would have meant that we could have defeated the Reapers once and for all!" His eyes were glowing._

_ "I won't betray who I am. Taking the easy way out and keeping that base would have done more harm than good. And I'm not going to risk humanity's safety that way." Shepard could feel her temper rising quickly. "You put the lives of my crew and friends in danger. You've done so from the second I awoke. We're done, Illusive Man."_

_ "Don't you walk away from me, Shepard!" He roared angrily._

_ "Joker, cut this feed. Permanently." Shepard turned and walked out of the quantum communication device. A euphoric 'Aye, aye, Commander.' Was heard from Joker. Shepard smiled as she walked out of the debriefing room.-_

**They were all finally free from Cerberus. Its true colors had finally been shown. Miranda and Jacob had denounced their affiliation with Cerberus. Shepard was surprised at how the entire crew had done the same. Even Kelly had done so. This crew, her crew. They would stand behind Shia'va Shepard one hundred and ten percent. The sound of the door opening to Anderson's office shook Shepard from her reminiscing. **

** "Shepard. Damn good to see you're back and alive." Anderson shook Shepard's hand vigorously.**

** "Glad to be alive, sir." Shepard smiled. The two sat down at his desk.**

** "What's on your mind, Shepard?" Anderson folded his hands in front of him.**

** "I thought you would like to know myself and the entire Normandy crew no long are affiliated with Cerberus. I knew they couldn't be trusted but it showed when the Illusive Man wanted us to keep the Collector Base active instead of destroy it." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Not that I was ever a part of Cerberus to start with."**

** Anderson nodded quietly. The Council would be glad to hear this. But he had a feeling that Shepard was not ready to say anything to them. She was a Spectre, but the Council still refused to believe Shepard to this day about the Reapers. They were stonewalling her every step of the way. Even though she saved them. "I want to know what you're thinking, Shepard."**

** Shia'va leaned back in the chair. "The Reapers are still coming, sir. Even Harbinger said that we only delayed them. Something feels wrong but I can't put my finger on it."**

** "Don't worry, Shepard. We'll figure something out." Anderson was sure they could beat the Reapers. He had faith in Shepard. He ordered some coffee for the two. It was time to talk about old times. To put the matter of the Reapers aside, if only for a few hours.**

** Garrus sat at a terminal on the Normandy. He had found some research material on Japan and Japanese traditions. He was going to keep this promise. He was going to learn more about Shia'va. He wasn't going to make the same mistake he made only a few days ago. The topic chosen was Japanese customs. Images flashed across the screen. Garrus was amazed at the architectural designs of old Japanese homes. He tried to compare them to what would be on Earth now. There were definitely some slight differences, but all in all, they had stayed the same. He cringed slightly at the custom of arranged marriages by a match maker. He didn't think Shepard's family followed that tradition being her mother was…what was the word? American? He would have to make it a point to learn about the different nationalities of Earth. To think there are more nationalities on Earth than there are Turian clans on Palavan. It made his head swim. Garrus rubbed his eyes. 'One thing at a time.' He told himself. Something did catch his eye as he was going over some customs. Tradition clothing. He noticed that the males and females wore two different types of clothing. And he was very surprised at how regal it looked on humans. A chuckled escaped his throat as he looked at the female clothing. A kimono. The word was used for both male and females. But the one the females wore was so…beautiful.**

** The chapter on the clothing had truly caught Garrus' attention. He found himself completely engrossed in the chapter and wanting to learn more about how couples spent their time with each other. Garrus looked down at his feet. He didn't think there was a way he could wear the sandals. Turian feet were not meant for such things. But he was shocked to learn that the Japanese found wearing shoes in the house offensive. The traditions were both odd and yet, fascinating. He would have to ask Mordin about drinking tea. He knew Shia'va drank it often. But he wasn't sure how it would react with his own physiology. It took Garrus a few hours to finish the chapter on traditions. He decided to ask Mordin a few questions and went to the lab on the ship.**

** Mordin was working away and looked up to see Garrus just coming into the lab. "Garrus. Pleasure as always. Working on new formula against Collectors. A positive breakthrough!" Kelly was right. Mordin Solus was like a hamster on coffee.**

** "Guess there's always a possibility we could run into more." Garrus really wasn't interested in hearing about the Collectors. Honestly, he hoped they had wiped them all out. "Mordin, I was wondering about something. The humans have something they call tea. I know a lot of species can't even share the same food. But I was wondering. Can Turians even drink the same things humans can?"**

** "Hmm. Leaves of plants. Boiled in hot water. Some toxic. Others a sweet taste and medical applications. Why do you want to know? Interest in human drink is uncommon. Symbolizes concern. Human-centric interest. Asking because of Shepard." Mordin looks at Garrus.**

** Garrus nodded. "That's exactly the reason. How can I understand what she likes if I don't even know if I can share in the experience?" Mordin never really did answer his question. But he knew it actually would take a few minutes for him to get to the point.**

** "Many different kinds of tea. Most toxic to other races. Honey-lemon, Earl Gray, all toxic. Suggest sticking with green tea. Plant only. Should be no adverse effects. No additives just the leaf itself." Mordin nodded. Mordin walked over to a shelf and pulled out a tea leaf. He put it in a flask and added some water to it, putting it on a burner. After a few minutes, the water with the leaf in it boiled. Mordin poured a little bit into a cup he had and handed it to Garrus. "Best to try here. In case of medical emergency."**

** That didn't instill a lot of confidence in Garrus. But for Shepard, he would try it. Garrus took a sip of the tea. A bitter taste but all in all, it wasn't bad. He stood there waiting for any kind of violent reaction with his body. Mordin watched his omni-tool, scanning Garrus often.**

** "Blood pressure normal. Sinus rhythm normal. Detecting no toxicity levels. Thinking test was a success." Mordin concluded happily.**

** "Not bad tasting either. Thank the spirits." Garrus exhaled heavily. "Thank you, Mordin." He nodded to the Salarian.**

** Garrus left the lab and decided to head to the Citadel. He wanted to buy something nice for Shepard, but wanted it to also be a surprise. "EDI, where is Shepard?"**

** "Shepard is still with Councilor Anderson, Archangel." The AI reported back.**

** Garrus nodded. Good, this would give him enough time to go to Tacery Ward and pick up a gift for her. "Tell Shepard that I had to meet with someone. And no, it isn't Sidonis." The last thing he needed her thinking was he was going to kill him. "Tell her I went to meet with my sister." A good enough excuse for now.**

** "Confirmed, Archangel. Logging you out." EDI went back into standby mode.**

** The taxi landed at another part of Tacery Ward. He wasn't having a great deal of luck finding a shop that had what he was looking for. This wasn't going as well as he thought. He wanted so much to do this for Shia'va. He loved her. And he wanted to do something for her that would make her happy. With mandibles flaring in annoyance he caught sight of a young woman walking out of a shop, bowing to people and then walking back in. It hit him that she was wearing what he saw in the research he did. Garrus' pace quickened to the shop she walked into. As he walked in, he grew wide-eyed. He couldn't believe how much this store had in it. It was perfect. **

**A short and elderly Japanese man walked over and bowed to Garrus. "Kon'nichiwa (Hello), my Turian friend. Welcome to my store. How may we be of help to you?"**

**Garrus remembered that bowing was a sign of greeting and respect. He nervously returned the bow. "I'm...I would like to…I'm trying to find something for someone special."**

**The shop owner smiled. "Ah. A gift for your bondmate?"**

**Garrus pulled on his armor's neck. "Well…Shepard's not really my bondmate…"**

**The elderly man's face beamed. "Ahhhh…Shepard-san. I promise you, we will find the perfect gift for her, my friend. Come. I promise you will not be disappointed." He guided Garrus into the store showing him a variety of items. "Is there anything in particular you think she would like?"**

**Garrus nodded confidently. "A kimono. Something in a deep lavender with…oh blast it what the hell was that flower's name?" Garrus' mind was racing. He knew Shia'va's favorite color. And the color definitely fit her. Her armor was that color.**

"**An orchid. A flower that symbolizes the springtime. The birth of life. How fragile and precious life is." The elderly man told Garrus. "You are just learning about our customs, are you not?"**

"**Was it that obvious?" Garrus chuckled.**

"**You honor me in coming to my shop, Turian-san. And to choose something for someone you care a great deal about. It says a great deal." The shop owner had shown Garrus a beautiful kimono. It had a large waistband that encompassed the abdomen. There was a bow on the back of the waistband. "This is what many young maidens wore in old Japan. Is this what you were looking for?"**

"**By the spirits. It's perfect! I'll take it." He began to pull out a credit chit when the store keeper stopped him.**

"**There is no need, Turian-san. Please, accept it as my gift to you. It is very rare that to see one take such a devoted interest in the heritage of our people." He places the kimono in a special box and wraps it. "Please let Shepard-san know that the people of her homeland are praying for her. Japan will always welcome her home." He bowed to Garrus.**

**Shepard was walking through Zekara Ward trying to enjoy the day. It would have been more enjoyable if Garrus had come with her. But he had been acting a bit odd this morning. He seemed…evasive about going with her. He was up to something. She kind of smiled thinking that Garrus was still trying to make things up to her. She found it hard to stay mad at Garrus. He was trying after all. As Shepard rounded a corner. She saw a little girl sitting near a bench in the corner. The girl couldn't have been much older than six or seven. Shia'va knelt down. "What are you doing all alone here, sweetheart? Where are your parents?" Her maternal instincts were kicking in.**

**The child with a dirty face looked up at Shepard. "Mommy and daddy died." The little girl looked so sad.**

**Shepard's heart sank. She picked the child up and carried her around, showing her all the sights and even took her to the Presidium. The little girl's giggling was melting her heart. Such a beautiful child. Shia'va wanted children. But in her conversations with Mordin, she learned that she would never be able to conceive offspring with Garrus. The human and Turian genomes were just not compatible. It killed her to no end to know that as much as they loved each other, Garrus would never be able to have a child by her. She prayed to God that a miracle would happen someday. But she also surrendered to the fact that this may be something that even He couldn't help with. **

**Shepard brought the young girl to C-Sec where Bailey promised to find a family for the girl. She thanked him for his help and headed back to the Normandy.**

**Garrus paced in the forward batteries. Nervous…didn't' quite cover what he was feeling. He wanted this to be perfect. He wanted to say what he had to with the perfect inflections. The proper syllables. And he prayed to the spirits that Shepard would like her gift. He practiced what he learned for hours. **_'Come on, Vakarian. You can do this. How can you be so nervous? You've faced Eclipse, the Blood Pack and the Blue Suns and yet you can't even do this without your gizzard even getting twisted in knots.'_ **Garrus cursed at himself. He sighed and decided it was time. He went up to Shepard's quarters and chimed the door.**

**Shia'va opened the door and smiled at seeing Garrus. "You know you can just come in, Garrus." She teased. "And where have you been all day? A girl can get lonely you know."**

**Garrus pulled on the collar of his outfit. "Shia… I was in Tacery…and I…I bought this for you." He handed Shia'va her gift.**

**Shia'va saw how beautifully wrapped it was and was very curious as to what her Turian lover bought her. A few thoughts crossed her mind. She grinned mischievously. She sat on the bed and opened it. When she realized what it was, she covered her mouth as tears started to form. "Oh God…Garrus…" Her voice waivered.**

'_Dammit all. WONDERFUL work, Vakarian. You screwed up again.'_** Garrus thought. He really stepped in it this time. But he was taken aback as she looked up at him with a tearful smile. She wasn't angry with him. "I…I thought you…"**

**Shia'va stood up and put the gift down. She pulled Garrus close and kissed him lovingly. After several long moments she broke the kiss. "Garrus, it's beautiful. Thank you. Thank you so much." She hurriedly ran into her private bathroom and put the kimono on. She came out and Garrus damn near fell backwards over the bed.**

"**By the spirits. Shia, you look…amazing." He noticed how she had done her hair up and put what he assumed were two sticks in her hair. Some of it pulled up but the rest left down.**

**Shepard walked over and ran her hand over the side of his face. "Garrus, I love you so much. I can't find the words to tell you how I feel right now."**

**Garrus took in a deep breath. "I think I can." He closed his eyes for a moment as he said the words he had been practicing for hours. He quietly prayed that he would say it right. ****"Watashi wa shīa-ha no Va wa, anata o aishite. ****(I love you, Shia'va.)" **

**Even with his voice as it normally was, he had spoken the phrase near perfectly. Shia'va's eyes become moist her heart was touched by Garrus taking the time to learn the language of her ancestors. She was certainly shocked that he was able to pronounce the very tough words of the Japanese. But the more he worked to learn about her, the deeper she fell in love with him. Her mind was made up. Tomorrow she was going to take Garrus to see her mother and brothers. But tonight, it was just about them.**

**A/N: Ok, so…I couldn't help but put this in. I thought it would be a great touch to show how Garrus is willing to learn more about Shepard. It was a cute scene in my mind. I do think the next chapter will be Shepard taking Garrus to see Captain Hannah Shepard and her two brothers. Trust me, I will get to the Arrival part. I promise. *smiles***


	5. Bonds of the Family

**Bonds of the Family**

**Shanakeba Ward, the Citadel**

**A slight, artificially, warm breeze blew through the Japanese gardens of Shanakeba Ward. Garrus had found this place by accident yesterday while trying to find a store to buy Shepard's kimono. Many eyes turned to see the Turian vigilante once known as Archangel walking arm in arm with Commander Shepard. It was very odd to not see her in her armor. She was dressed in her kimono with her hair up. It was even odder to see a turian and a human together. Some of the turian soldiers turned their gaze away from the couple. **

_'They don't understand. They'll never understand.' _**Garrus thought to himself. He looked down at Shepard who rested her head on the side of his arm as they walked. She was happy. That meant more to him than what the Turian clans thought. "Do you like this place, Shia?"**

**Shia'va nodded. She looked up at him, smiling. "I love it, Garrus. It's beautiful. I can't believe I never knew this place was here before." The two stopped by a pond with large fish in it. Shia'va sat down on the stone and ran her hand over the surface of the water. Garrus was startled to see the fish come up and "nibble" on Shepard's fingers. He started to react when Shia'va stopped him. "It's alright, Garrus. They're koi. Very docile fish and they have no teeth. They think it's feeding time."**

**"They are certainly larger than the fish you have on the Normandy." He was amazed at the size of the koi.**

**"Koi can grow to large sizes depending on the size of their habitat." She stood back up and put her arm in Garrus' again. They started to walk towards the center of the gardens. **

**Garrus could tell something was bothering her. "Shia, what's wrong?"**

**She shifted her weight a bit. "I just feel bad, Garrus. You've been trying so hard to learn about me, and yet I'm having such a hard time trying to understand Turian customs and language. I hate feeling like this is a one way street."**

**Garrus stopped and turned her to face him. He placed his talon under her chin and lifted it so she was looking at him. "Shepard, I told you that I never saw myself as a very good Turian. Our customs are very much based in a clan environment. They are not like Asari, Salarian, or even human customs that are singular in nature." He shook his head. "Many of our customs are kept within the clans. Turians that bond outside of their own race are looked down upon and ostracized." He noticed a few Turians walking past, flaring their mandibles. He looked back at Shepard. "But I don't care. Shia, I love you. And no amount of ridicule from other Turians will ever keep me from you. And uh…I wouldn't suggest trying to speak our language. You'll definitely rupture your vocal cords." He chuckled.**

**Shia'va leaned up and kissed Garrus. How could she have gotten so lucky as to have fallen in love with someone so understanding? Why hadn't she realized this years ago? As she slowly broke the kiss, she could tell Garrus was smiling. "How did I get so lucky?" She whispered to him.**

**"I could ask the same. Or maybe we should ask those humans staring at us." Garrus looked at the three humans standing near an orchid tree.**

**Shia'va turned and her smile grew even wider. "That's my mom and my two brothers, Brad and Marc." She took Garrus' hand and guided him over to her family. Shepard hugged her mother and brothers. She introduced them to Garrus and Garrus to them. All five went to a restaurant not far from the gardens. Shia'va quietly explained to her family everything that happened. The Collector Base, the Reapers. The conversation had grown solemn when she explained that the Council still wasn't prepared for their coming, and time was running out. **

**Hannah Shepard shook her head. "I hate to ask this, dear. But what happened to Kaiden? I remember that you and he were..." Hannah waved her hand. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be asking that. Not with you here, Garrus. It was rude of me."**

**Shia'va took her mother's hand. ****"It's ok, mom. ****Kaiden…well. He isn't the same man I thought he was. But at the same time…" She leaned into Garrus. "If that hadn't happened, I don't think I would have realized how lucky I was to have found someone that means so much more to me. Garrus and I have been through so much together."**

**Hannah nodded. "Garrus, you were on the first Normandy, weren't you?"**

**"That's correct, ma'am. I was a part of C-Sec before I joined Shia's team." Garrus was trying to keep the part about being Archangel out.**

**"And when Shia'va was under cover?" She asked.**

**Garrus looked at Shia'va. **_'Under cover? Does she not know that Shia'va was killed?' _**He watched as Shia'va lowered her head. She hadn't told her mother that she was spaced when the Collector's attacked more than two years ago. "I…well…" Garrus was fumbling for the words.**

**"Garrus was doing some private work, mom. That's how I was able to find him and recruit him again." Saved by the woman he loved. **

**"So how long have you two been seeing each other?" Hannah couldn't resist asking. She loved hearing about her daughter. Both Marcus and Braddock were lawyers in the same firm. Shepard & Shepard, Attorneys at Law. They both had some very, not famous but popular cases on the Citadel. And Captain Hannah Shepard was proud of them. They had started out as JAG type officers and eventually started their own firm. But Shia'va was the first human Spectre. She was equally proud of her daughter. And she wanted to make sure she kept up with her daughter's life.**

**"Six months?" Shia'va looked at Garrus.**

**"Sounds about right." Garrus nodded.**

**The food came for the five. The waiter had brought Garrus a Turian cuisine and the Shepard family some tradition Japanese dishes. They talked about a variety of things ranging from Brad and Marc's cases to different missions Shia'va and Garrus had been on. For the first time, Garrus felt like he belonged. And he was enjoying himself. As dinner ended, Garrus looked over to his left to see Bensini Al-Jilani. He groaned. "Ah dammit. Shepard, look over my left shoulder."**

**Shia'va caught sight of the reporter. "Mom, guys, I think we better get out of here. The last thing I need to deal with is that damn reporter.**

**Marcus saw who Shia'va was talking about. "Garrus take Shia and get out of her. We'll run interference."**

**Garrus nodded and took Shia's hand. The two chuckled as they felt like high schoolers trying to get away from the principal. Once they took the taxi to Zekara Ward, they relaxed and decided to enjoy a walk before heading back to the Normandy. As they walked around, they ran into Mordin who was picking up some supplies for the lab. Mordin promised to meet up with them before heading back to the Normandy.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Is everything in order? I want to make sure that she doesn't make it to her ship." A dark figure watched a security camera. The camera was focused on Garrus and Shepard.<strong>

**"Da, everything is ready, comrade. Are saying word and will have men blow up bomb." **

**"Shepard will pay for ruining my political career. The viral bomb will ensure that she won't have the chance to do so again. Damned human." Jorum Talid sat forward in his chair, coming out of the shadows and grinning maniacally. His mandibles flaring. It was Shepard who had turned him in for shaking down honest businesses while she was helping Thane Krios. Talid already hated humans, but Shepard's interference only made him hate them more. He watched as Shepard stepped near the bomb. "Do it."**

* * *

><p><strong>Garrus and Shia'va walked past an omni-tool vendor. Garrus had asked for a minute to check to see if his order had come in. Shia'va smiled and kissed him on the mandible, telling him she would wait for him by the bench. As Garrus was in the shop, he noticed something in the glass. A red, blinking light. It wasn't coming from inside of the case. He focused his eyes a bit more. It was coming from an external source. As his eyes focused on the image, what he saw turned his blood to ice. He spun around quickly and ran out of the shop. "SHEPARD!" He yelled out. <strong>

**As she stood up to see what the matter was, the viral bomb exploded. Shepard went flying into a display as a gas cloud hovered over the area. Screams were heard on the other end of the ward. Shepard was coughing heavily.**

**Garrus had also been knocked off his feet from the blast but was up quickly. He saw the turquoise haze and knew what it was. "Spirits be damned!" He shouted. He put on his emergency mask and shouted into his communicator. "Mordin! Shepard's down! She inhaled some quarzine gas! We need you here now!" He ran over and lifted Shepard into his arms, trying to get her into some fresh air. She was already coughing up blood. The gas tearing her lungs apart from the toxicity.**

**Mordin Solus met Garrus in a safe area while the contaminated section of the Ward was sealed off. "Toxic gas, lethal to humans, destroys respiratory system suffocating…"**

**"Just shut up and do something, Solus!" Garrus roared.**

**Mordin pulled out a large syringe and jammed it into Shepard's heart, pushing the contents into her blood stream directly. He monitored her vital signs. "Serum beginning to take effect. Must get back to Normandy to ensure full recovery."**

**Garrus again picked up Shia'va and carried her back to the Normandy. The entire crew was put on high alert. Someone wanted Shepard dead. The shuttle left from the Citadel and raced back to the Normandy. Doctor Chakwas already had the medical bay prepped for Shepard.**

* * *

><p><strong>Talid slammed his fists down. <strong>**"NO! NO! NO! NO! ****DAMMIT NO!" He grabbed a hold of the human he was working with and snarled at him. "You let that bitch escape!"**

**The Russian he was with glared at Talid. His name was Dmitri Korikov. He was a top lieutenant in the Russian Mafia on Earth. Even after all these years, they were still active. He broke Talid's grip on him and straightened his jacket. "Are being glad that Comrade Petrov has worked to help political career. Or would enjoy breaking mandibles off. Is only minor setback. Do not worry, there will be another chance. Be patient. Commander Shepard will have day. Is promise."**

**Jorum Talid settled himself down. He knew Dmitri was right. There would be another time. And next time, there wouldn't be any mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Garrus sat at one of the mess tables on the Normandy. One that was very close to the med bay. He should have been faster. He should have been. Why wasn't he? He was reliving Omega all over again. Except this time, it was someone he loved deeply. Doctor Chakwas and Mordin Solus had been in the med bay for hours with Shepard. As they came out, Garrus immediately stood up and walked over to them. "Doctor Chakwas, Mordin…will she…?" Panic had set into his voice.<strong>

**Doctor Chakwas placed her hand on Garrus' arm. "The Commander is a tough woman, Garrus." She looked at Mordin. "Mordin's injection may have just saved Shepard's life."**

**Mordin nodded as Garrus looked at him. "New anti-biotic. Made for Tali'Zorah. Works well for other species. Is neutralizing toxicity in Shepard's body. Also repairing damage to lungs."**

**Garrus fell back against the bulkhead, feeling a bit weak. "Can I see her?"**

**Doctor Chakwas nodded slightly. "Of course, Garrus. But she needs rest."**

**Garrus walked into the med bay a pulled a stool over, sitting next to Shepard's bed. He took her hand and kissed it. "I'm so sorry, Shia. I should have been faster." A sad chuckle escaped his lips. "I swear to you…I'm going to find out who did this and make them pay."**

**"Garrus…" Shia'va spoke weakly. "…please…stay…" Sleep grabbed hold of her.**

**Garrus closed his eyes. He wanted to get revenge. He wanted to make those that did this to Shia'va hurt as much as he did right now. But he couldn't. He would undo every bit of trust Shepard ever put in him. He would undo what took nearly three years to attain. And he couldn't do that. "For you…I will." He whispered as he kissed her forehead. Garrus kept constant vigil all night. Sleep eventually grabbed hold of him as well and he laid his head down on the bed, still holding onto Shia'va's hand.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The chapters are coming fast and furious. I hope you are enjoying reading them as I am in writing them. **


	6. The Coming Storm

**The Coming Storm**

** It had been three weeks since the bombing in Zekara Ward. Garrus had tried to use his contacts to find the people responsible. But nothing was turning up. Whoever it was went to ground. They would try again someday. He wasn't sure when, but it would be a thought that he would keep in the back of his mind. Garrus had his arm draped over Shia'va's waist as he watched her sleep. The antibiotic that Mordin had given her seemed to be working better than Mordin expected. He noticed marked improvements in her immune system and her body's ability to heal from certain wounds. He also wondered what kind of other effects the antibiotic would have. All that Garrus cared about was that she was better. He smiled as she rolled over and looked up at him sleepily.**

** "Mmm. Morning, handsome." She pressed her naked body up against him.**

** "Good morning, beautiful. How are you feeling?" Garrus brushed some of her hair away from her eyes.**

** "Like I could take on twenty Reapers." She smiled at him as she reached up and kissed him.**

** "What does the great Commander Shepard have planned for today?" Garrus really could have cared less what their plans were. Things had been so quiet in the Terminus that it actually made his fringe itch. Something was coming. He actually was looking to go planet side. Even if to just see what a planet looked like.**

** Shia'va thought about this a minute. "I was thinking that she should go to Halgaz and talk with Liara T'Soni. I feel restless and I don't know why."**

** "I'm glad I'm not the only one getting that feeling." Garrus mused. "How quickly do you want to get to Halgaz?"**

** Shia'va grinned seductively. "Oh…I think we can definitely find a way to pass the time between her and Halgaz." As she started to crawl on top of Garrus, her comm terminal started to beep. She slumped a bit and fell back onto the bed. "Always at the worst possible times." She crawled out of bed and put on an oversized men's N7 shirt and walked over to the comm. Admiral Hackett's face appeared on the screen. She saluted him. "Admiral. What's wrong?" He would never contact her unless it was a dire situation.**

** "Shepard, I hope I didn't wake you." Not entirely true. Even if had had he wouldn't have been sorry for it as for what he had to tell her was that important.**

** "Of course not, sir. How can I help?" Hackett had been a friend of the family for years. It would be wrong for Shia'va to not help him.**

** "Shepard, I got word that Dr. Kenson, who is under cover in the Bahak system, has found a relic that she believes is tied to the Reapers. That was nearly three weeks ago." Hackett started.**

** "Sir, that's deep in Batarian space." Shia'va interjected.**

** "Exactly. She was captured by the Batarians and they are trying to get information out of her. If they can't, then I'm afraid they're going to kill her." Hackett's concern seemed genuine.**

** Garrus was already getting out of bed and getting dressed. He knew something was up.**

** "Alright, sir. I can get my team together and we can go and get Dr. Kenson out of there. I just need…"**

** "No, Commander. If you go in with a full team, the Batarians will kill her. You have to go in alone and get her out of there. Find out what she learned and report back to me." Hackett interrupted.**

** Garrus stopped dead in his tracks. He felt a rock hit in the pit of his stomach. This was wrong. This was ALL wrong. He wouldn't interrupt the conversation but he was certainly going to voice his objection to this.**

** Shia'va noticed her lover freezing in place. His mandibles were flexing. She knew what he was thinking. "Understood, Admiral. We'll get her back. Shepard out." She headed over to her locker and pulled out her armor.**

** Garrus walked over to her. "You aren't seriously going to this alone, are you?"**

** "I don't have a choice, sweetheart. I have to do this. As much as I don't like it." She could tell something was bothering Garrus. He usually never had much of an issue with her going on a mission. But this…something was different. She stopped taking her armor out of her locker and walked over to Garrus, taking his talons in her hand. "Garrus, tell me what you're thinking."**

** "Shia, this feels wrong. Something about this is causing my gizzard to scream. Why is he asking you to go alone? Why not at most take one other person? This feels like a set up." Garrus was hardly wrong when it came to things like this. "If nothing else, take Kasumi with you. At least she can stay hidden."**

** Shia'va ran her hand along Garrus' right mandible. Another reason she was so in love with him. His concern for her well-being and his courage in voicing his objections when something really felt wrong. He would make a great father someday. "Garrus, I promise, I will keep my comm channel open so you can hear everything going on. I would welcome another person but I have to trust that the Admiral only has Dr. Kenson's best interest in mind."**

** "And what about yours, Shia? If he was such a friend of your family's." Tension could be heard in Garrus' voice.**

** "That's why I have you, lover. I promise, I will be very careful." She pulled Garrus close and gave him a deep, passionate kiss.**

* * *

><p><strong>The shuttle had landed behind a rundown facility on the planet Aratoht. Shepard was moving quietly through the facility, avoiding Batarian patrols. Garrus was pacing in the cockpit of the Normandy. Joker had muted his end of the comm so they wouldn't give Shepard away.<strong>

** "Garrus, you're really making me nervous." Joker said watching the controls. The Normandy was in orbit over the planet where Shepard was.**

** "You're not the only one, Joker." Garrus retorted. He couldn't help it. Everything felt wrong. Garrus was armed with all of his weapons. He wanted to be ready for…whatever. He didn't know what he was going to do but he had to do…something.**

** They listened as Shepard had met up with Dr. Kenson. Of course she had to kill a Batarian to get to her, but it made both Garrus and Joker grin a bit to know that Shepard was still alright and that she was in control. But it was where everything started to go wrong. The comm had started to break up and the only thing they could make out was 'Relay'.**

** "EDI, can you clear up the comm?" Garrus asked.**

** "I'm detecting strong interference from the planet below, Archangel. But what I can tell is that there are two relays in the system. A normal mass relay and what is called the Alpha Relay." EDI was already trying to calculate the route to the Alpha Relay. "Warning. A shuttle has just left the planet and is tracking for an asteroid near the Alpha Relay. Should we follow?"**

** "Negative, EDI. Shepard was told to do this alone." Miranda walked up to the cockpit.**

** Garrus spun around, his mandibles flexing angrily. "To hell with what Hackett told her! We follow her!" Garrus pointed towards the departing shuttle who had already engaged its mass effect drive.**

** "Shepard is the commander of this vessel, Garrus. She left strict orders…"**

** "The FUCK with the orders! That's my bonded out there!" Garrus and Miranda were practically standing face to face. He was not going to let this go. But Miranda knew better than to second guess Garrus. "Maybe YOU'RE fine with leaving her to her own devices. But this whole thing stinks to the spirit world!"**

** "Fine. But you'll take the brunt of her reprimand for disobeying her orders, Garrus." Miranda narrowed her eyes. She refused to be pulled down with Garrus on this.**

** "I'll live with it. I have before." Garrus turned and pointed to the cockpit window. "Get us to that asteroid, Joker."**

* * *

><p><strong> Shia'va walked with Dr. Kenson into the Decontamination Area of the asteroid. She listened as Kenson was explaining about what they found. As they walked into the room where the relic was. Something felt wrong about this. Shepard turned to Kenson. "Why isn't this relic under a containment field? This relic alone could start the Indoctrination process."<strong>

** Kenson shrugged. "I assure you, Commander the relic is very much inactive."**

** Garrus was right, something about this felt all wrong. As Shepard moved closer, some kind of "pulse" emanated from the relic, knocking Shepard to the ground. She blacked out briefly.**

* * *

><p><strong> The Normandy was heading towards the Alpha Relay. The comm unit had still not come back online yet on Shepard's end. Garrus had a very sick feeling in his gizzard. A massive pulse wave hit the Normandy but it didn't cause any damage.<strong>

** "EDI, what the hell just hit us?" Joker asked the AI.**

** "We were just hit by a pulse wave that originated from the edge of the system, Jeff." EDI's image was showing that it was working trying to find the exact source. "I'm detecting no damage to the Normandy."**

** "Well that's fine but what actually hit us." Joker recalibrated some sensors.**

** "Judging by the frequency and harmonics used by the pulse, I can safely determine that the pulse that hit us was from an object that was created or left here fifty thousand years ago." EDI summarized.**

** Garrus' face went ashen. "Not something from the Protheans." **

** "No. The signal is from an object left behind by the Reapers."**

** Miranda felt herself stagger a bit.**

** Garrus looked to Joker. "Do I even need to say it?"**

** Joker only shook his head.**

* * *

><p><strong> Shepard woke up in a cell on the asteroid. She was able to break out of the cell and make her way to where the relic was. But when she arrived there, Dr. Kenson was standing up on the platform. Her eyes were yellow in color. And the voice was unmistakable. "You shouldn't have interfered, Shepard. There is no way you can stop us from invading. Our arrival is imminent."<strong>

** "Not if I can stop you, Harbinger." Shepard headed for cover as indoctrinated soldiers started to emerge from the different doors. The fight against the soldiers was not the hardest part. It was what came next that would prove the greatest challenge.**

** "You fight the inevitable, Shepard. You will not win. Releasing control." Dr. Kenson's eyes returned to normal. She looked around as if searching for something. "No. No! What have you done! I can't hear their beautiful music anymore! You will pay for this, Shepard! Damn you, you will pay for this!" Kenson ran from the room and headed down to the core of the asteroid. The propulsion controls. Shepard chased after Kenson but stopped at the control center for the asteroid. Kenson had already set the rock in motion towards the Alpha relay.**

** Shepard looked at the controls. "Computer, what will happen if the asteroid hits the Alpha Relay." The computer took a few seconds to calculate. It showed the explosion of the relay and its shockwave effect. Shia'va's eyes stopped blinking when she asked what the casualties would be. The computer brought up the number 304,942. "Oh God…" She tried opening a communication to the Batarian worlds. "Attention, all Batarian worlds, this is a priority one…"**

** She was cut off by Kenson. "You can't save them Shepard. I won't let you. The only way to stop this, is through me." Kenson had cut the communications relay.**

** Shepard's mind was reeling. She had to stop this. She ran for the core and systematically started shutting down the propulsion systems. But as she got near the core, Kenson stood in her way. "Kenson! Why are you doing this? People are going to die if we don't stop this asteroid!" **

** Kenson was holding a gun. "Don't you get it, Shepard. There is no stopping this! They are going to come. And there is nothing you or I can do to stop the Reapers from bringing their glorious reign. Tell Hackett…tell him. I'm sorry." Kenson turned and shot out the override on the primary propulsion control. She then raised the gun to her head and pulled the trigger.**

** Shepard ran over and her heart sank as she tried but failed to find a way to stop the asteroid. It was going to collide with the relay. She ran for the surface of the asteroid to try and escape.**

* * *

><p><strong> On the Normandy, Garrus froze as he heard Harbinger's voice. He clenched his talons. Things just became worse. "EDI, Joker, get us to that asteroid."<strong>

** For an AI, EDI seemed to panic. "Jeff, we may want to increase our speed dramatically."**

** Joker looked over at EDI. "EDI…what…."**

** "The asteroid is heading straight for the Alpha Relay. Collision in 30 minutes."**

** A sense of urgency fell over the entire crew. Garrus called for battle stations and everyone moved quickly to their station. The Normandy's thrusters increased to maximum velocity as it headed for the speeding rock.**

** Shepard made it to the outside surface of the asteroid. Her boots magnetized as she was trying to fight off husks and mechs. A large YMIR mech was her only other blockade to the landing pad. A well placed rocket slammed into the head of the YMIR mech, causing it to self-destruct. "Normandy, I need immediate evac. Over."**

** EDI chimed in. "Acknowledged, Shepard. ETA 2 minutes." **

** As Shepard turned, Harbinger's image appeared before her. "You have not won, Shepard. We are still coming. This is not the only contingency plan we had. Our numbers will darken the sky of every world in this galaxy. None of your kind or any other will be safe from us."**

** "We will stop you." Shepard was barely keeping control over her own emotions at this point. "You won't do to us what you did to the Protheans. We'll fight you to the last."**

** "We shall see. Releasing control." Harbinger's image faded.**

** The asteroid was almost to the relay. Shia'va saw the Normandy with the airlock open and Garrus standing at the door. "COME ON, SHEPARD!" He called out over the comm. Shia'va leapt from the asteroid into Garrus' arms. "Joker, get us the hell out of here! NOW!" Garrus slammed his fist on the door seal. The Normandy made its run at the Alpha Relay and with only seconds to spare, made the jump out of the system. As the asteroid collided with the relay, the entire mass relay buckled and collapsed, the mass effect core destabilizing and finally, exploding with unprecedented force. The force of the blast complete destroying the Bahak system.**

** Shepard was sitting on the medical bay bed as Dr. Chakwas had finished her examination of her. Garrus was standing behind her. The door to the medical bay opened as Admiral Hackett walked in. They expression on his face was grim. The man wanted answers.**

** "Shepard, what the hell happened? The nearest Salarian research station reported a massive mass effect detonation in the Bahak system. They are reporting that the system is no longer there." Hackett was understandably upset.**

** Shia'va was straining to keep her own emotions in check. "Dr. Kenson had found a Reaper artifact, Admiral. But it had already indoctrinated the entire science team. Harbinger, the Reaper, was speaking through Dr. Kenson. When I had tried to stop them..." Shia'va was barely holding back her tears. "They set the asteroid on a collision course for the Alpha Relay. In trying to stop them...they destroyed the propulsion controls. I wish there had been another way."**

** "And Dr. Kenson?" Hackett asked sternly.**

** "She took her own life, Admiral." Shepard had regained her composure. "She wanted me to tell you that she was sorry."**

** Hackett paced a moment. "Dammit all, Shepard. There is no way we can verify what you told me. Every shred of evidence is blown to hell. You cost the life of over 300,000 Batarians. You know they will use to as a reason to attack our colonies, Commander. And without that evidence, they would consider this an act of war." He rubbed the bridge of his nose.**

** Garrus' mandibles were flexing in near rage at the Admiral. He wanted to lash out and blame him for being the one that caused all this. But doing that would only make it worse on Shia'va. And right now, he would have to be her strength.**

** The Admiral stood at full attention. "Commander Shepard. I hope you are prepared to face the consequences for your actions. And I hope you are ready to return to Earth when you are called." He saluted Shia'va who returned his salute. The Admiral left the medical bay and soon departed the Normandy.**

** Garrus walked over to Shia'va. He could see the strain in her eyes. He looked around and made sure no one was around. "Shia, come on, please." She said nothing as he took her to the lift and went up to her quarters. After the got inside, Garrus locked the door and went over to Shia who was leaning her shoulder against the wall. Garrus walked over to her and looked at her. "Shia...spirits please say something."**

** She didn't have to. With a very shaky hand she covered her mouth and broke down. "Oh God what have I done?" Tear flowed from her eyes as she lost all composure. Sobbing loudly. Garrus pulled her close and sat her down on the step leading to the bed. She cried loudly, lost in anguish at the deaths of all those Batarians. She had no love for them, but they didn't deserve what had just happened to them. She buried her head in Garrus' shoulder. Her gently rubbed her back and caressed her head trying in vain to calm her. He was softly whispering to her that it wasn't her fault. None of it was. Her tears stained his shirt but he didn't care. He wanted, like her, for this nightmare to have not happened. All he could do was be there, for her. It's all he wanted to do right now. When she was ready, they would discuss what the next step would be.**

** Shia'va had finally cried herself to sleep. Garrus lifted his love into his arms and laid her down in the bed. He covered her with the sheets and went over and spoke to EDI. "EDI, I need to have a link to Captain Hannah Shepard in the debriefing room. Can you have that arranged?"**

** "Affirmative, Archangel. Preparing link now. Please notify me when you are ready to speak with her." EDI's image disappeared.**

** Garrus looked over at Shia'va who was fast asleep. Damn them. Damn them all to hell. **_'They won't get away with this. I swear to the spirits they won't.' _**Garrus made his way down to the Debriefing room. "EDI, open the link." **

** Captain Hannah Shepard's image appeared on the table. "Garrus? Garrus, what's wrong? The news reports are all saying that the Bahak System was completely destroyed. Where is my daughter?"**

** Garrus put his hand up. "Everything is wrong, ma'am. Dammit, this is all going to come out anyways. Admiral Hackett sent Shia on a mission to find Dr. Kenson and save her from her Batarian captors. Come to find out, Kenson was indoctrinated by the Reapers." Garrus was trying hard to keep his temper in check. "The damn problem is, is that Hackett sent Shia on the mission solo." He slammed his talons down. "That science team sent an asteroid into the Alpha Relay. Shia tried to stop it. But they destroyed the controls. And they're blaming Shia for the deaths of 300,000 Batarians. They want to put her on trial!"**

** Hannah put her hand over her mouth. "Oh God." Hannah could see this was taking its toll on Garrus. He was like a caged animal. Desperately wanting to do something to make this right. But he was as helpless as she was. "Garrus, is Shia alright?"**

** Garrus shook his head. "No. She was crying for hours before she fell asleep. I think everything that's happened has finally become to much for her. I know she's strong, ma'am. But this...spirits save me. I feel so blasted helpless! I'm not leaving Shia's side. I am not going to let those bastards destroy everything she's done."**

** Hannah had finally gathered her thoughts. "Garrus, listen to me. Please, do stay with Shia'va. You are the only good thing in her life right now. I'm going to speak with her brothers and we will fight this. The Alliance will not ruin my daughter's career like this."**

** Garrus nodded. "Is there anything else you need me to do?"**

** "Yes, please, don't go after anyone. It will only make things worse. I know you feel you need to do something, but just stay with her. This will all work out. I promise. I'll be in contact. Shepard out." Hannah's image faded.**

** For the first time in his life, Garrus felt lost. The only true constant he knew, was up in her quarters sleeping. He nodded to himself. Right now, that would have to be enough. He headed back for the lift to stay with the woman he loved. They would get through this. Together.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think this chapter had a great deal of impact. The coming chapters...well, why ruin the surprise?  
><strong>


	7. Judgment

**Judgment**

** The war with the Reapers had taken its toll on all worlds in both the Traverse and the Terminus. Earth, Thessia, and the Salarian homeworld had been the hardest hit. But the combined strength of the Council races had won the war. Commander Shepard, Garrus Vakarian, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, Miranda Lawson, Jacob Taylor, and the entire crew of the Normandy past and present had survived and been called heroes of the war. But the war had taken its toll on the crew. The Normandy was docked at the Arcturus Station having sustained heavy damage from the war. Shepard had come to the decision that it was time to take stock and allow the crew time to find or mourn loved one both lost and found.**

** Captain Hannah Shepard's ship, the SSV Oribaz, was also docked at Arcturus Station. Both ships were to be repaired first by order of the Council. Repair crews had estimated that repairs to the Normandy would take nearly a month while repairs to the Oribaz would take at most three weeks. The Alliance enlisted the help of the Geth and the Quarians to help speed up the repairs on both ships. **

** With as hectic as things had been, Garrus and Shia'va had spent little time together. Garrus understood this. It was a war; personal feelings had to be secondary to the defense of the galaxy. He knew Shia'va had been in military mode the entire time. A quick glance here, a small smile there. That was all either truly had time for. Garrus was in the forward batteries and was going over some schematics for repairs on the Thanix Cannons. He stopped for a bit and sat down in the corner seat. He missed Shia'va. He leaned over and opened a small compartment and took out a small felt-box. He opened it to reveal an engagement ring. A beautiful gold band with a diamond in the center. A human custom of course. The Turian equivalent was the presenting the heart of a hunted beast to the betrothed. Garrus had figured that probably would not go over as well for humans. He wanted to present this to Shia'va. But the time was never right.**

** Garrus rubbed his eyes slightly. Neither was trying to avoid one another. But duties had kept them apart. He closed the box as the doors to the forward batteries opened. Shia'va walked in. He stood up put his mind into a subordinate state. "Shepard, what can I do for you?"**

** Shia'va walked over and pressed a few buttons on the console behind him. The doors to the batteries shut. The hard-lined militaristic expression fell from Shepard's face. She turned to Garrus. "Shut up, Vakarian." She charged into his arms and enveloped him in a deep, passionate kiss. **

** Garrus couldn't remember the last time he tasted the sweet lips of his beloved Shia'va. It had certainly been months. Time had seemed to stop as he returned her kiss with as much passion. As they broke the kiss, Garrus touched his forehead to hers. "Spirits how I've missed you, Shia."**

** "I couldn't take it anymore, Garrus. I had to come see you. We've already been apart for too long because of the damn war." She nuzzled him as they held each other.**

** Garrus held her tight. "It's over now, Shia. Well…maybe."**

** Shia'va stepped back a bit, confused. "Maybe? I don't understand, Garrus. What do you…?" She watched as Garrus removed a small box from his armor and knelt down.**

** Garrus took her one hand and looked up at her. "Shia, this is not the way I pictured doing this. I wanted to do this on a peaceful planet somewhere in the Traverse. But even though I can't have that…" Garrus opened the small box as he presented her the engagement ring. "Having you in my life has been the only good thing that ever happened. And I don't think I could spend another day without you." He took the ring from the box and started to slide it onto her finger. "Shia'va Shepard, before the spirits I ask to take you as my bonded. To live as one from this day forward and beyond the time we pass to join with the Spirits."**

** Shia'va covered her mouth as her eyes became moist from tears of joy. "Oh…Garrus…." Her breath was shaky as was her hand. Even though the tears fell down her cheeks, she was smiling. "Yes….yes I will be your bonded." She had barely waited until he stood up before she was kissing him again. After a few minutes, Shia'va pulled Garrus by the hand to lead him out of the forward batteries. But as the doors open, the entire crew of the Normandy was standing just at the end of the walkway to the mess area. Everyone began clapping and cheering as the Garrus and Shia'va stepped out. Shia'va blushed heavily and she giggled as she heard Garrus say **_'Spirits be damned….EDI…!'_

** "'Bout fuckin' time, Garrus. Shit. Don't know what the fuck you were waitin' on." Jack grinned as she looked at the two.**

** Everyone laughed. They needed this, Shepard thought. She needed this. She needed him. The fighting was over. As everyone either hugged Shia'va or shook Garrus' talons, she realized that she could just be a woman finally. She could be a wife. And maybe if God willed it, a mother. She didn't have to be Commander Shepard anymore. The hero of Elysium. The hero of the Citadel. She could just be Shia'va Shepard. As she looked at Garrus, she did realize one thing; her military training would always be a part of her. It's who she was for the longest time. The discipline and the conditioning. She could be a woman, yes. But as Garrus had told her one time; it would be folly to not keep your weapons skills sharp. You never know when you may need it. His time on Omega taught him that.**

** Later that night, the two lay in bed. They had just experienced the most sensual night in their relationship. Shia'va had joked about Garrus **_'poppin' the old heat sink'. _**He groaned as she laughed. He mercilessly tickled her for the comment. As she lay with her back up against him, their fingers were intertwined. Garrus kissed the back of her neck and she smiled widely.**

** "Do you want to have a ceremony?" Garrus asked as he held her close. He had read about human weddings and found them…peculiar.**

** Shia'va rolled over. "How do your people celebrate unions?"**

** Garrus had to think about this a moment. The last one he had been to was his own sister's. "It depends on if the family is part of the clan or not. Even then it's a bit complicated in the fact that the clans move closer together and begin getting in everyone else's day to day. Turian unions are really not the best example of unions. But bands are used to symbolize a joining. Often the bondmates are courted by other males who haven't noticed the bands yet." Garrus shook his head. "We might just want to do our own thing, Shia."**

** Shepard smiled. "I think I have an idea. Trust me. I think you'll like it."**

** "I do trust you, bonded." Garrus nuzzled her neck.**

** The next morning, Shia'va had shown Garrus a place in the Attican Traverse. The planet's name was Watson, a garden world settled in 2165 CE. She showed Garrus a settlement by the name of New Hiroshima. The vids of the settlement were quite calming. Watching the people go about their daily lives. Garrus had noticed how much the place looked like Japan from the 20th century. Shepard had told Garrus that she wanted to hold a private ceremony here. With Councilor Anderson presiding over their union. She wanted Kasumi and Samara at her side. Garrus was at a loss of who to have at his side. He doubted that his father would welcome this. The thought hit him of who to ask. "Is this ok with you, Garrus?" She was actually surprised at how much he did like the idea. It was away from the press. He even mentioned a passing thought about having a home there. But more than anything, he wanted it away from the public.**

** Shia'va agreed. She just wanted to live a normal life. Well, as normal as it could be for these two. **

** "When would you like this ceremony to talk place?" Garrus ran his talons through her hair.**

** She leaned back into Garrus as they sat on the couch. "In a couple of weeks. We've put this off for so long, I don't want to wait any long…" Her terminal beeped. Shia'va stood up and walked over clicking on the terminal. Her expression sank as she read what came up.**

** Garrus stood up quickly. "Shia, what's wrong?"**

** She looked up at him. "Earth has just called me back. The Alliance has just charged me for the destruction of the Bahak System." She felt her heart sink. Her life had just ended before it even started.**

** Garrus' mandibles flexed. "Contact your brothers, bonded. Tell them, it's time."**

** Shia'va looked over at Garrus. He knew something about this. Or…knowing Garrus, he had prepared for this to happen. She remembered when Garrus voiced his "discontent" at what Hackett had done. The night Hackett approached her about what happened to the Bahak System, Garrus must have started the gears turning to ensure she would be protected from the scrutiny she was about to go through. But that was almost a year ago. He hadn't forgotten. She immediately opened a link to her brothers' firm.**

** Braddock's face appeared. "Brad Shepard of Shepard and Shepard. Hey sis. How are the repairs going?" Shia'va explained about the Normandy briefly and the Oribaz. She then had shown him the engagement ring Garrus gave her. Brad was smiling and replied, "About damn time, Garrus!" Shia'va just shook her head as if saying, "Oh brother." She then repeated the words Garrus told her to say. It was time. Brad's face changed quickly. He knew what this meant. He looked over to his brother at the other desk. "Marc, get the case file on the Bahak System. Start making those calls. I want these people ready for depo." He looked back at Shia'va. "Shia, can you tell Legion that I need him to bring those intercepted transmissions from the Normandy?" Shia'va nodded. Garrus had thought of everything. He wasn't going to see his bondmate put away for something that was out of her control.**

* * *

><p><strong> The courtroom on the Citadel was packed. The entire crew of the Normandy was seated behind Shepard. Commander Shepard herself was dressed in full military garb, medals and all. Garrus sat in the first row behind Shia'va. Brad and Marc warned Garrus to keep his cool during the proceedings. Any outbursts could only make things worse and be used against Shia'va. Garrus agreed. But he knew it was going to be hard. Brad and Marc knew interstellar law. They had specialized in this and were first in their class in law school. But they never thought they would have to represent their own sister. Across the aisle at the other table was the Batarian Arbitrator, Ralan Keth. Ralan had litigated some of the harshest cases against humans and was known for protecting Batarian slaver interests. This case would make him famous in the eyes of his people. He actually had tried to have the two brothers recused from the proceedings because of their relation to Commander Shepard. But the Salarian judge that was part of the court had denied his motion in pre-trial hearings.<strong>

** A Turian officer stood up as the door to the advocacy chamber opened. "All rise in honor of the judges of this court. Spirits watch over these proceedings."**

** Everyone stood. The Advocacy was made up of six races. Human, Asari, Salarian, Turian, and Batarian and Hanar. As the Advocacy sat, everyone sat. The asari spoke. "Let it be recorded in the records that the case of the Batarian people vs. Commander Shia'va Shepard has now come to order. Councilors, you have been briefed on how the proceedings will go. I expect that you are able to follow the rules of this court?" The defense and prosecution nodded in agreement. "Very well then. Commander Shepard. Please stand." Shia'va did as did her brothers. "You have been charged with the murder of over 300,000 Batarians and the destruction of the Bahak System. How do you plead?" The Advocacy watched and listened carefully. Shia'va stood tall and kept a stoic expression. She replied 'Not Guilty'. The Advocacy noted her plea. They had her sit. "Arbitrator, you may call your first witness.**

** The trial followed a slow pace. Ralan had several witnesses that were trying to discredit Shepard's reputation and tried to prove that she had the motivation to allow the Batarians in the Bahak System to die. Brad and Marc objected on several points. Some were sustained, others denied. The entire trial was being broadcasted over the extranet. Cross examinations began as Brad and Marc both went to work picking apart the different testimonies. Say what you would about lawyers, but the Shepard brothers had become experts in litigation and disproving just about any claim against their clients. Granted there were a few that got away, but many had questioned the judges on their verdicts and claimed that the judges were unfair. During a recess, Brad and Marc were going over something in private.**

** "What do you think, Brad? Do you think he will bring up the Batarian attack on Elysium as a reason for her dislike of Batarians?" Marc asked looking over some documents.**

** "No, they tried that already. They might try to bring up the Asteroid X57 attack though." Brad tapped his pen as he looked at a few other depositions.**

** "Do you think Ralan will object to us bringing in Legion as a surprise witness?" Marc was tired. They had been at this all day.**

** Brad rubbed the bridge of his nose. He leaned back in the chair. "It's not Ralan that will have an issue with it. I have a strong feeling it's going to be the Alliance. Marc, we're about to incriminate Admiral Steven Hackett. Mom and dad's oldest friend."**

** Marc put his hand on Brad's shoulder. "Then he should have thought about that friendship before he put our sister in harm's way. I know you feel you have to protect mom's interest and dad's honor. But Hackett did this to himself. And if this is the only way to save our sister from life imprisonment, or worse, death at the hands of the Batarians, then we have to do it."**

** Brad nodded. "I know. And you're right, little brother. I just can't help thinking what is going to happen to the Alliance after this. This is going to cause a massive shake up in the ranks."**

** "Come what may, big brother. Come what may."**

** Both sides had finished with their arguments. The witnesses had been questioned. Shepard had been cross examined and literally given the third degree by the Arbitrator. But she had stood her ground. Garrus couldn't help but be proud of the woman that would soon be his lifemate. But he was hurting inside. The Batarian Arbitrator made very strong cases and it seemed that he had swayed the decision of the Advocacy. He prayed to the spirits that Shia'va's brothers could make a very strong closing statement. If Shepard was found guilty, Garrus couldn't lose her, not like this. He would find a way to take her from this place, he had to. He could...Garrus was shaken from his deep thoughts as the Advocacy spoke.**

** "Arbitrator, does the prosecution rest its case?" The Turian judge asked.**

** "It does, your honor." Ralan preened at his prowess.**

** "Defense, do you rest your case on behalf of your client?" The Salarian judge then asked.**

** Ralan could feel pride swelling in him. These humans had no further evidence to bring forth. Shepard would pay for her crimes against all Batarians. She would...He snapped his head to the right as he heard the youngest of the two lawyers speak.**

** "No, your honor. At this time I would like to call a special witness to the stand." Marcus proclaimed strongly.**

** The courtroom turned to see Legion walking towards the front of the room. Ralan stood up quickly. "OBJECTION! This witness was not on the deposition list at the start of this trial!" He slammed his fist down hard on the desk.**

** The courtroom was in a buzz. Captain Hannah Shepard had been at the trial since the beginning and even she was shocked at this sudden turn of events. Her mind was racing at what her two sons were about to do. The human judge banged the gavel to get order restored. "Order in the court!" was shouted and everyone quieted down. "Councilor, the Arbitrator has challenged your calling of this witness. Can you rebuttal this challenge?" The human judge had stayed quiet the entire trial. Minus a few rulings of objections made by the Arbitrator, who he actually sided with four out of five times, he knew it was in the best interest of humankind that he remain neutral.**

** Braddock Shepard stood up. "Yes, your honor." He stepped off to the side of his table and stood next to Legion. "In the case of Malavan versus the people of Thessia, a VI was used to recall evidence of a sensitive nature but it took time for that evidence to be processed. It was ruled by the Advocacy that if the means of recalling that evidence, as in a VI or in this case," He motioned to Legion. "A member of the Geth, was in the pre-trail witness list and not present during the deposition, the evidence and the witness could, at a later time, be called as a surprise witness." He reached over and took a datapad from Marcus who had already pulled it from his briefcase. "This witness and the AI from the Normandy, EDI, are both on the list as potential witness in the pre-trial order, your honors."**

** Ralan was reeling. How could he have missed that? He had no defense against this. He glared at the humans.**

** The Turian judge saw this and could almost be seen smiling. The Hanar judge spoke. "This one hears wisdom in the words of the defense." The entire courtroom fell deathly silent. "Objection overruled." The silence in the room was palpable. Everyone was waiting to hear what was about to transpire. The entire galaxy waited to hear what the Geth had to say.**

** Legion stood quietly at the podium. Brad walked over to him. "Legion. Were you able to recover the evidence in time?"**

** Legion's headflaps flared. He looked to Shepard. "Shepard Commander?" Shia'va only nodded as if giving him the right to speak. He looked back to Brad. "Affirmative. This platform was able to recover all data and recordings leading up to and including the destruction of Relay Five-Five-Three-One-Two-Four."**

** Brad turned to the Advocacy. "Your honors, with your permission I would like to begin the replay of this evidence." They nodded their approval. "Legion, begin playback."**

** The courtroom listened as they heard the unmistakable voice of Admiral Hackett. They heard him order Commander Shepard to speak to a Dr. Kenson and when she told him she was about to prepare her team, the courtroom gasped as he ordered her to go alone. The human judge made note of this and the Asari judge leaned over and asked his thoughts. The human judge quietly motioned to Commander Shepard and whispered 'You'll see.' The playback continued. They heard the voice of Dr. Kenson. But moreover, they heard the voice of the Reaper Harbinger.**

** The Salarian judge stopped Legion. "Legion, can you clarify for the court who that was speaking?"**

** Legion's eyes opened wider. "Nazara. The Old Machines. What you call...Reapers. The Nazara called itself...Harbinger."**

** Hannah Shepard caught herself gasp a little too loudly. Miranda was sitting next to her and tried to calm the elder Shepard. The judge permitted Legion to continue. As the playback reached its critical point, Brad stopped Legion. "Your honors, I want this to be known. What you are about to hear is the crux of this trial." He turned to Legion. "Legion, were you able to obtain a visual copy of what was seen on the asteroid?"**

** "Affirmative. This platform was able to recover and enhance what was seen by Shepard Commander." Legion's headflaps flared again.**

** "Then please, proceed." Brad stepped back as Legion's eye was able to recreate the image on a wall behind the Advocacy. They turned around to see what was happening next.**

** The image showed Shia'va standing at the control console. "Computer, what will happen if the asteroid hits the Alpha Relay." The computer took a few seconds to calculate. It showed the explosion of the relay and its shockwave effect. Shia'va's eyes stopped blinking when she asked what the casualties would be. The computer brought up the number 304,942. "Oh God…" She tried opening a communication to the Batarian worlds. "Attention, all Batarian worlds, this is a priority one…"**

** She was cut off by Kenson. "You can't save them Shepard. I won't let you. The only way to stop this, is through me." Kenson had cut the communications relay.**

** Shepard's mind was reeling. She had to stop this. She ran for the core and systematically started shutting down the propulsion systems. But as she got near the core, Kenson stood in her way. "Kenson! Why are you doing this? People are going to die if we don't stop this asteroid!" **

** Kenson was holding a gun. "Don't you get it, Shepard. There is no stopping this! They are going to come. And there is nothing you or I can do to stop the Reapers from bringing their glorious reign. Tell Hackett…tell him. I'm sorry." Kenson turned and shot out the override on the primary propulsion control. She then raised the gun to her head and pulled the trigger.**

** Shepard ran over and her heart sank as she tried but failed to find a way to stop the asteroid. It was going to collide with the relay. **

**Legion had completed the image playback. Brad turned to see the courtroom in collective shock at what they just saw and heard. Shia'va had lowered her head, tears in her eyes. She was reliving this all over again and it was killing her. Garrus had gotten up and went to Shia'va. The guards had tried to stop him but the human judge waved the guards off. Garrus knelt down and held Shia'va in his arms tight. She was weeping quietly. Marcus had his hand on his sister's shoulder. Brad had wanted to join them but he had to finish this. He looked at the Batarian Arbitrator who was starting at him with a very blank look. "Your honors, I call EDI to appear before the court." A terminal had been brought in just minutes before and EDI appeared at the terminal. "EDI, I want to ask you something."**

** "Ready." EDI replied.**

** "EDI, was there any way for Commander Shepard to have stopped the asteroid from impacting with the Alpha Relay in the Bahak System?" The judges sat forward and waited for the answer.**

** "Though Commander Shepard had successfully deactivated the secondary and tertiary propulsion systems of the asteroid, the destruction of the primary propulsion controls had made it statically impossible to cease the forward momentum of the asteroid. There was no physical way to shut down the primary propulsion core." EDI concluded. "Commander Shepard had no control over this outcome. Admiral Steven Hackett of the Alliance had sent Commander Shepard on an impossible mission that had only one outcome. Failure."**

** Brad turned and looked at the Arbitrator. "Commander Shepard. What is the Alliance Military regulation for anyone being sent on a mission at the order of a ranking officer of the Alliance Military?"**

** Shia'va stood up and recited. "Regulation number Nine-Three-Eight dash One A of Alliance Military regulation states that no ranking or commanding officer may send any less than two people on a mission. And dependant on the specifics of that mission, the leading soldier of that mission may choose who he or she feels would best complete the mission given." Shia'va was straining to not break out in tears again.**

** Brad then looked at the judges. "Your honors, ladies and gentlemen of the court, the defense rests."**

** The entire courtroom was silent. No one could believe what they had just heard. The entire galaxy had just been shown the most damning of evidence that would implicate the highest ranks of the Alliance. Captain Hannah Shepard was in tears. Her husband's most trusted friend had just tried to ruin the life of her own daughter. There was no forgiveness for this. Miranda and Kasumi were quietly consoling Captain Shepard.**

** The judges stood up. "This Advocacy will take a brief twenty minute recess to confer. After, we will pass our judgment on the accused. **

** Everyone stood up and was now trying to come to terms with what just happened. Quiet whispers about what they saw passed between one another. Garrus was still with Shia'va. He wiped her tears and whispered to her it would be alright. She nodded quickly. The entire trial had drained her of her strength. The only thing keeping her strong was her brothers and Garrus. In her heart she knew the entire crew of the Normandy and her mother were on her side, trying to give her strength to get through this. But it was too much. **

** The twenty minutes seemed like an eternity. The Advocacy returned to the bench and sat down. They pounded the gavel and looked at the defense and prosecution. Both sides stood. Garrus had only stepped back to the gate. The human judge stood up and looked at Shepard. "Commander Shia'va Shepard." Shia'va stood tall, ready to accept her fate as a soldier. "To the charges of the murder of over 300,000 Batarians and to the destruction of the Bahak System..." The air in the courtroom seemed to go still. The world seemed to move in slow motion. "We of the Advocacy find you, not guilty." The human judge looked to the Arbitrator. "Arbitrator, do you challenge this ruling?"**

** The Arbitrator slowly shook his head. How could he? The evidence was all there. It was irrefutable. "No, your honor. I find no cause to challenge this ruling."**

** Brad, Marc and Shia'va stood quietly as was everyone else in the courtroom. The Salarian judge stood. "We of the Advocacy will now poll the other judges." One by one, the judges returned a 'Not Guilty' verdict. The Turian judge stood. "It is the ruling of this Advocacy that all charges against Commander Shia'va Shepard be dismissed." The entire courtroom erupted in elation. Shia'va hugged her brothers tightly, sobbing softly. She then turned to Garrus and kissed him deeply. Tears still in her eyes. The Asari judge pounded the gavel and called for order. Everyone quieted down. "It is also the ruling of this Advocacy that the Alliance Military will be brought under Judicial Investigation for it's part in the violation of both Alliance Military Regulation and Intergalactic law. This Advocacy is adjourned." The Asari judge pounded the gavel, signaling the end of the trial.**

** Hannah Shepard ran up to the front of the courtroom and embraced her three children. She was so proud of them. She then turned and embraced her future son-in-law. Because of him, because of his actions, her daughter would never have to face Batarian justice. The Arbitrator walked over to Shia'va and bowed his head. "Commander Shepard. On behalf of the Batarian people, I want to apologize. For all of this."**

** Shia'va returned the bow as a sign of respect. "You were only doing your duty, Arbitrator. I'm sorry for all the people that were lost. I wish I could have stopped it from happening."**

** The Arbitrator smiled. "It's alright, Commander. Justice will be served to the one who caused all of this. Life free and fight well, Commander."**

** It had been several weeks since the trial. With Shepard exonerated of the charges, she could finally focus on the rest of her life. Shia'va and Garrus' ceremony of union had been nothing short of perfect. It was a sunny and comfortable day in New Hiroshima. The orchid-like trees in full bloom. And Councilor Anderson had overseen the ceremony expertly. Shepard had one more thing to take care of. But that could wait until after the honeymoon.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This story slowly seems to be taking on a life of its own. More chapters are coming. And I think you might be surprised at what's to come.**


	8. New Beginnings

**New Beginnings**

** Shia'va looked in the mirror and gave a half-hearted smile. She was no longer Shia'va Shepard. She was Shia'va Vakarian, lifemate of Garrus Vakarian. Though, there would be many that still knew her as Shepard. Over the past few weeks, Shia'va was letting her hair grow back to how it was before she joined the Alliance. She traced the band on her wrist as Garrus walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck and she closed her eyes. She was safe in his arms. Their honeymoon was almost over and they had both enjoyed it to the fullest. Days were spent walking among the citizens of New Hiroshima, and the nights were spent in rapturous ecstasy. She felt like a real woman. A wife. Nothing was expected of her. No need to save the galaxy from massive machines. Here, in this place, she was just another person. No one knew her, and that only made her smiled more.**

** Garrus kissed her neck again. "You look beautiful, Shia." He could feel her weight against him. He watched her face in the mirror as her smiled faded a bit. "What's wrong?"**

** She exhaled quietly. "I'm tired, Garrus."**

** "I would think you might be. It's been a fairly eventful couple of weeks." He watched as she shook her head.**

** "It's not that. I'm just...tired of all the fighting. I don't want to do it anymore. I don't want to risk anyone else's life. I don't want people to sacrifice themselves for me anymore." She turned around and looked at her lifemate. "I don't want to end anymore lives. Justifiable or not. I just want it to stop." She took Garrus' hand and put it on her stomach. "I want to create life, Garrus. I want to raise a family. I want our children to be artists, or doctors. Hell, even lawyers. I don't want them growing up the way we did. I don't want them to be killers like us." She lowered her gaze, holding his hand.**

** Garrus had thought about this himself. He, too, was tired of all the fighting. He wanted to talk to her about it but it seemed she had already been going over her own decisions. He placed a talon under her chin and lifted her gaze to him. "Then that is what we'll do. We'll start a new life somewhere quiet. Maybe even here. But are you sure you want to leave the Alliance and the Spectres?" He already knew the answer but he wanted to hear her say it. **

** She nodded slowly. "I've already filled out my resignation to the Alliance. I have to face the Council to leave the Spectres."**

** "What about the Normandy? Cerberus technically built that ship." Shia'va had usually thought of everything, but this, Garrus figured, might be a sticking point.**

** "I'll give control of the Normandy over to the Alliance. She's a top of the line warship. It would be best used by a good captain. I even considered giving it to the Quarians." Shia'va mused.**

** Garrus chuckled. "As noble as an intention that might be, love. I don't think the Quarians would know how to really pilot the Normandy like she really should be piloted."**

** Shia'va smiled. "Oh I don't know. Tali might welcome having the Normandy in the Migrant Fleet." She wrapped her arms around Garrus. "But I don't have to decide this now. I have time on the way to the Citadel."**

** Garrus leaned down and kissed his beautiful lifemate. They would leave for the Citadel in the morning.**

* * *

><p><strong> The trip to the Citadel had been quite uneventful. Garrus and Shia'va had booked passage on a transport from New Hiroshima. Before they had left the port, Legion had stopped them before they boarded.<strong>

** "Shepard Commander, this mobile platform has reached consensus on the requirement of armed escort to facilitate the protection of new mobile platforms with in the residence." Legion's headflaps flared. "Seven hundred and forty-five programs favor this decision. Two hundred and thirty-nine are against."**

** Garrus blinked a minute completely confused. He noticed Shia'va giggle and blush. "Did I miss something?"**

** Shia'va looked up at Garrus. "What he's saying is that he wants to make sure any children we have are well protected. And that he's willing to stay with us to ensure they are."**

** "He couldn't have just said that?" Garrus always had a hard time understanding Legion. He was thankful Shia'va could understand him.**

** Shia'va smiled at Legion. "Legion, we would be honored to have you with us. The only thing I ask is that you do allow time for Garrus and I to be alone when we're home. That's all."**

** "Confirmed, Shepard Commander." Legion stated.**

** Shia'va was wearing her kimono and had her hair pulled over her shoulders. In the bottom of her hair, she had a beautiful white silk bow. Garrus was wearing his armor and he had suggested that Shia'va do the same, but couldn't argue with her decision to no longer finding the desire to wear it. As they entered the Council Chambers, politicians and on-lookers alike watched as the former Commander Shepard walked up to the podium facing the Council.**

** The Asari Councilor spoke first. "Commander Shepard. It's good to see you've returned to continue your duties as Spectre. Though I do question your choice in attire for performing your duties."**

** Councilor Anderson was standing next to Shia'va. They had spoken earlier about her decision and Anderson understood the choice she made. Shia'va looked at the Council. "Councilor, I didn't return to continue my duties as Spectre. I have come here today to officially resign as one of the Spectres." A collective gasp was heard in the chambers. "Also, I have just filed my resignation with the Alliance Military. I'm sorry, Councilors. But I no longer feel that I can continue to fight with all that has happened. I'm sorry." She bowed respectfully.**

** The Turian Council had been the most vocal about Shepard being one of the Spectres. But even he was taken aback by this. "Commander Shepard..." Everyone waited for him to literally blast her for leaving the Spectres. "We respect your decision. And please let me be the first to apologize for our constant lack of faith in your knowledge of the Reaper menace. Both before and after Sovereign. I can only hope my replacement will be able to treat each threat as they should be treated. With the utmost importance and respect due the Spectre that reports it." This news caused an immediate buzz in the Council chambers. The Turian Councilor resigning his own post because of decisions made by the Council.**

** Shia'va started to turn to leave and stopped. "And Councilors, about the Normandy. I want her to be given a place in the Alliance Military. Give her to a good captain. And let Lt. Cmdr. Jeff Moreau continue to pilot her. I know she was built by Cerberus. But the Alliance could use her."**

** The Salarian Councilor spoke next. "We will so act upon this request, Commander. But one more thing before you leave." Shia'va folded her hands in front of her. "We of the Council wish to initiate your pension. You have more than earned it. No strings attached and the only other thing we ask is that you and the crew of the Normandy return for the unveiling of a memorial in all your honors when it comes to the Citadel."**

** Shia'va looked at Garrus who just nodded quietly. "Very well, Councilors. Thank you." Shia'va bowed one last time and shook Anderson's hand. The newlyweds and Legion left the Council chambers and headed to a hotel they had rented a room at.**

** Later than night, Shia'va and Garrus had fallen asleep with Legion standing guard outside of their door. Shia'va was not resting peacefully. The dream she was having had turned into a violent nightmare.**

_-Shia'va was running through a field with Garrus holding her hand. They were laughing and kissing. He tossed his beloved lifemate into the air and as she came down she opened her eyes to see her lifemate converted into a Husk. She screams and fights to get free. She does and as she runs, she stops at a Prothean beacon like the one found on Virmire. She looks around and sees not just one husk, but countless husks. There's no where for her to run. She has no weapon to fire._

_ "Arrogance borne of ignorance." The familiar voice of Sovereign was heard as she turned to see the form of the long dead Reaper in front of her. "You live because we allow it. And you will die because we demand it." A gaping hole was seen in the center of the Reaper where Joker had hit it with the cannons of the old Normandy._

_ She turned to run only to come face to face with the now deceased form of Harbinger. "Human, you have stopped nothing. You have gathered the attention of those who are your greater. Your salvation is to be your destruction." The eyes of Harbinger began to light up. "Your form is fragile, Shepard. I know you will feel this. Releasing control." _

_ Shia'va felt her breath leave her. She couldn't breathe. She was gasping for breath as the all too familiar feeling of being spaced was happening all over again. She struggled to breathe. She couldn't...she couldn't...-_

**Shia'va awoke screaming and in a cold sweat. She pulled her legs up to her chest, shaking in utter terror. Tears began to flow down her cheeks. Garrus had woken up to her screaming and immediately sat up. "Shia, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Concern filled his eyes as she saw his lifemate huddled in a fetal position and crying. She was shaking badly and not answering him. "LEGION! GET HELP!" Garrus called out. Legion hacked the lock to the door and looked in to see what was going on. Garrus again ordered Legion to find help. The Geth had already found the clinic Dr. Chloe Michel was working in and brought her up to the room where Garrus and Shia'va were.**

** Dr. Michel had never seen someone this traumatized before. She performed every scan to ensure nothing was being introduced into her. Chloe was familiar. Shepard had helped her back before she became a Spectre. Dr. Michel's touch was soothing, as was Garrus'. She finished her scans and sat on the chair next to the bed. "Garrus, I can find nothing physically wrong with her. Her brainwave scans are higher than normal but that is typical for someone coming out of a nightmare." She looked over the readings again. She shook her head. She didn't want to make the hero of the Citadel out to be a nut case. So she chose her words carefully. She brushed some hair away from Shia'va's eyes. "I have a strong suspicion that she is going through what most soldiers do. Post traumatic stress disorder. It's very common for those who have fought in prolonged battles to experience this."**

** Garrus pulled Shia'va close and held her tight. "Could it also have anything to do with the Prothean beacons and the Cipher? The memories of everything that happened?"**

** "Also a very good possibility. And because of her fights with the Reapers, she might also be sensitive to some of the debris left behind." There were too many possibilities. But these facts could all attribute to what Shia'va just experienced. "Was she having these nightmares while you were away from the Citadel?"**

** Garrus shook his head. "No, this is the first time I've every seen her like this."**

** Legion stepped forward. "Nazara's remains have been know to still exert small amounts of pulse radiation even after their destruction. The range of those pulses vary on the size and power of the remains."**

** Dr. Michel nodded thoughtfully. "Garrus, it might be a good idea if we get her off the Citadel. Get her as far away from here as we can."**

** Garrus knew the perfect place.**

* * *

><p><strong> Mr. Hiroki was showing Garrus and Shia'va a home in the country side of New Hiroshima. It was part of a very small village where Asari, Turians and Salarians had come to live. But the majority was human. There was a school down the hill where children went to learn. It covered many different studies. For several months, Garrus and Shia'va lived on Illium courtesy of Liara T'Soni. In that time, Shia'va had become pregnant with twins. She had contacted Mordin Solus who was shocked and claimed it was impossible. There should have been no way that Shepard could have been able to bear Garrus' children. Garrus asked if it could have had something to do with that "super antibiotic" he gave Shia'va when the viral bomb went off in the Wards on the Citadel. Mordin was amazed that this was one of the side effects. Increased fertility for cross species pregnancies. He would have to do more research. But he insisted on monitoring the pregnancy for any negative side effects. Shia'va was now eight months pregnant.<strong>

** Garrus was holding Shia'va as they decided the place would be perfect. It was big enough for the coming newborns. Mr. Hiroki bowed and smiled. "Wonderful. Do not worry, Shepard-san. We will take care of the paperwork for you. I hope you enjoy your new home. Sayōnara (Goodbye)." He bowed his head.**

** Legion was off scouting the area. His duties had just become much more important with the children coming. Garrus and Shia'va just stood at top of the hill where their new home was. He placed his hand on his lifemate's stomach. She looked up at him and smiled. Spirits she looked so beautiful. She was glowing. She placed her hand on his. "Is this everything you wanted, Shia?"**

** She nodded slowly as they looked off to the small lake not far away. "More than you realize, Garrus. More than you realize." She put her hand behind Garrus' head and pulled him close, kissing him deeply.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A bit lighter than the last one, I know. But the coming chapters are going to be very focused on the family and the Jorum Talid. He is going to try very hard to get Shepard. Again, I want to thank Bioware for letting my imagination run free. I hope everyone is enjoying the story.  
><strong>


	9. Setting of the Sun Part 1

**Setting of the Sun (Part 1)**

**New Hiroshima**

**Shia'va walked into the kitchen of her family's home. She smiled as she watched her two daughters working on their homework. Leaning against the doorframe, Shia'va remembered back to when her children were born and how it had become one of the happiest days of her life. Mordin still couldn't believe she was able to conceive. But…there was the proof. Both girls, fraternal twins actually. Both looked Turian with a few exceptions. Their eyes while close to looking like Garrus' were narrower, and their eye color was that of their mother's. Their fringes were not as large as a normal Turians. In fact, they were shorter and more jagged, sharper looking. Their skin was softer but still had a plated look. Mordin conjectured that they would be as anatomically correct as a human female instead of Turian in regards to their chests and sexual regions. There were no abnormalities, deformities, or mutations in their genes. They were perfectly healthy children as far as hybrid children go. And as they got older, unlike Turian females, they both had long black hair that grew from under their fringes.**

**The girls were both twelve years old now, and both quite beautiful. Shia'va and Garrus had spent days deciding on their names after they were born. But Garrus had grown fond of many of the Japanese names he heard. They had decided on the names Mikazuki for the oldest, who was only really older by two minutes, and Kiyoko for the youngest. The two children were truly gifts from God. Both were very much different from the other, but very intelligent in their own ways. Mikazuki was very book smart. She could always see things very logically. She was excellent in math, science, and literature. Kiyoko was the creative one. She loved art, dance, and music. She could see things in a very abstract view and very simplified from her sister. And when the two worked together, they could do things that even some adults couldn't do. Their teachers often approached Shia'va and Garrus about putting them in advanced classes. Shia'va didn't want to rush her children. She wanted them to enjoy everything life had to offer. She wanted them to grow up as children. Not as children pushed to a genius level with no time for fun or family. **

**Shia'va was shaken from her thoughts as she heard Mikazuki get frustrated with picture she was drawing. "This is stupid. I can't do this." She threw her pencil down. Her mandibles flared in frustration. Shia'va was about to say something when she saw Kiyoko get down from her chair and go over to Mikazuki. She pulled her chair over and sat with her older sister and helped her understand, at least for now, how to draw this particular picture.**

**Shia'va couldn't help but smile. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she watched her children work together. It wasn't always easy raising these two. Shia'va wanted the children to learn to build on their strengths, but to also rely on their skills or to get better at things by practicing. She learned that her own skills are what helped her. The Reapers weren't going to just let her win. All she had, besides her team, was her skills. **

**Garrus had finally come home from work. He ran a very well established security and investigation firm for the businesses in the main part of the capital city just outside of New Hiroshima. He walked over to Shia'va and gave her a loving kiss. The two girls giggled as they watched their parents show their affection. Garrus walked over and mercilessly tickled the two girls. The girls screeched in laughter as they ran behind their mother for protection from their father. Shia'va put her hands on her children. "Alright you two, go and get cleaned up for dinner."**

**"Yes, mama." Both girls answered.**

**Garrus put his arms around Shia'va as their daughters went off to get cleaned up. "Was everything quiet today?" He touched his forehead to hers.**

**"For the most part. I can't believe it's been twelve years, Garrus. Twelve wonderful, but quiet years." She ran her hand along Garrus' back. "I just have a really hard time believing that no one has tried to find us. I know we made more than enough enemies."**

**"Compared to facing Reapers or Collectors, I can understand the feeling of being too comfortable. But is it really so bad, Shia? Even you yourself said that you were tired of fighting. That you wanted to live in peace." He thought for a few moments. "Maybe it's because we live in a community not just filled with humans? The Batarians won't openly attack a community filled with other Council races."**

**"I know, honey. I just…would have expected something to happen. Remnants of Cerberus cells or…I don't know, something to find us and attack. I know that sounds terrible." Shia'va chuckled. "I really was a soldier way too long, wasn't I?"**

**Garrus shook his head. "No, but we've both come to expect things to happen. It's just that having children kind of puts us in a more protective mode. We've both tried to avoid becoming complacent." Garrus took Shia'va's hands in his talons. "But I for one have enjoyed the peace of raising a family. And I know you have too."**

**Shia'va smiled. She couldn't deny that. This family has been her life. And now she knows how her mom felt raising three kids. The joy a family brings into one's life is unmatched. "I have."**

**Kiyoko was washing her face and cleaning her mandibles when she looked over to Mikazuki. Mika was in deep thought. "Something's bothering you, isn't it?"**

**Mikazuki knew better than to try and hide that from her sister. "Yeah. Something I heard today in class. One of Jia's parents said he saw a Blue Sun symbol today on someone in a car." Mika took another washcloth and washed her face next.**

**"Wasn't the Blue Suns one of those Marc bands?" Kiyoko asked.**

**"Merc. Its Merc bands. And yeah, I know, papa doesn't talk about it. But I found something on the extranet from a few years back. Something about a planet called Zoyra being in control once by the Blue Suns." Mika cleaned off her mandibles. "Both mama and papa were involved. So was grandpa Zaeed."**

**Kiyoko blinked. "You don't think..?" Kiyoko's mind was already working on the possibility that the Blue Suns were there to go after Garrus and Shepard.**

**"Dunno. Maybe. But I think we should tell both of them." Mikazuki knew how her mother felt about lying. And withholding information was just as bad if not worse than lying. It was lying by omission.**

**The family sat and was enjoying a delicious turian dish. Shepard had become accustomed to certain Turian meals that didn't cause cramps. But it was a lot of trial and error on her part. Garrus also had learned which human foods he could and couldn't eat. Some fish was good and some laid him up for days. Both Shia'va and Garrus had to learn if nothing else, for the children. Garrus, as well as Shia'va, had noticed how quiet the two girls were. Usually they were always telling them how their day at school was. Garrus knew something was on their mind.**

**"You two are quiet tonight. What's going on?" Garrus was the first to ask. Shia'va was just listening.**

**Mikazuki shifted in her chair a bit. How the hell was she going to tell her parents she had found something she probably shouldn't have seen? "Umm…well…Jia was telling me something and, I wasn't sure what it meant so, I kind of looked up something."**

**Shia'va leaned forward. "Mikazuki Vakarian, you know how I feel about lying. What aren't you telling us?" She gave Mika a look that Garrus always called the 'Shepard mother look'. **

**Mikazuki always hated the look. She knew she was going to get in trouble if she didn't tell her mother. She sighed. "Jia told me that her parents saw someone in a car wearing Blue Sun armor. She told me that the Blue Suns had once taken over a refinery on Zoyra. And I looked it up on the extranet."**

**Shia'va closed her eyes. "Oh God…." She dropped her fork and placed her hands over her face. She didn't want this. She didn't want her children to know about what she did and didn't want to think about what was going to happen next. She was trying to protect her children from learning about too much of what she did. Elysium and the Reapers was one thing, there was no way the children wouldn't know about that. But this was different. And if Mika knew, then Kiyoko knew. "Kiyoko, did you know about this too?"**

**Kiyoko saw the look that her mother gave Mika. She thought better about trying to claim innocence of just learning about it twenty minutes before. "Yes, mama."**

**Shepard's mind was racing. She would have to know what the two kids learned. Garrus saw the expression on his lifemate's face. He looked to the girls. "How much do you two know?" Garrus asked firmly.**

**Kiyoko shifted in her chair this time. "We know you and mama were on the planet with grandpa Zaeed. And that you saved the workers from the place burning up. But also that you and mama stopped the Blue Suns."**

**Shia'va exhaled heavily. She thanked God that they didn't know that it was Zaeed that had almost destroyed the place trying to get to Vido Santiago. **

**Mikazuki looked at her mother and father. "Are the Blue Suns going to try to take over our home?"**

**It was that question that spurned something in Shia'va's mind. If the Blue Suns are here, then that meant that Vido had just come out of hiding. Shia'va looked at her children. "No, they won't, sweetheart." Garrus had already gone over to his terminal and was in contact with the authorities in the city, warning them about the Blue Suns. Shia'va went over and knelt down between her two daughters. "I don't want either of you worrying. The Blue Suns won't hurt anyone. I promise." She kissed her two children.**

**Later that night, Shia'va and Garrus had finally fallen asleep. Shia'va was worried that someone had leaked information as to where they lived. She was now wishing she hadn't said what she did about things being quiet. Now her children could very well be in danger. Garrus had told her they would talk more about it in the morning. Shia'va reached into her nightstand drawer and placed her gun on the stand next to her. Mikazuki and Kiyoko couldn't sleep. They were even more worried than their mother. Kiyoko was the first one to sit up. "Mika? Are you asleep?"**

**Mika sat up next. "No. I can't sleep. Thinking the same thing?" She said looking over to her sister. They were speaking in hushed tones so as to not wake their parents.**

**"Yeah, I really don't like this. Mama is really worried. She hasn't said it, but I can tell." Kiyoko rested her head on her hands.**

**Mikazuki stood up and went over and took her sister's hand. "Come on." Kiyoko blinked as she was led by her sister. She quietly asked where they were going. "I know mama is worried, and I know she'll be mad. But I would rather her be mad that we did something to make sure everything is safe then do nothing at all and wait for something to happen." The two girls went into Shia'va's study and started to access her terminal. Mika hacked into her system and started to look for a certain person. Kiyoko kept looking behind her to make sure neither parent was going to walk in on them. Shepard had no idea how good of a hacker her daughter was. Not a surprise given how much of it Shepard use to do. And with her daughter's knowledge in science, she was able to hack into most secure databases. Not that their mother had to know that part, yet. The terminal's screen filled with names and binary numbers. Mikazuki looked over the code quickly until she found the name she was looking for. **

**Samara. With her talons dancing across the interface, Mika deftly typed a letter to their 'Aunt Samara'. The letter read:**

_Aunt Samara,_

_Mama doesn't know I'm sending this letter to you. But I know she's worried. The Blue Suns on are Watson and in the city near New Hiroshima. Kiyoko and I are scared that the Blue Suns are coming after mama and chichi (father), again. We don't know where Grandpa Zaeed is. Please help._

_-Mikazuki Vakarian_

**Mika looked over the letter and nodded. That should be enough. She sent the letter hoping Samara would get it in time. She logged out of the system and shut down the terminal. Both girls quietly tip toed back to their room and crawled back into bed. **_'God please make sure Aunt Samara gets the letter. Please make sure mama and chichi will be alright.' _**Mika prayed quietly. Kiyoko had also basically said the same prayer. As the two started to fall asleep. A massive explosion could be heard five miles away. A warehouse at the outskirts of the main city had been bombed. Both children shot up from their pillows.**

**Shia'va and Garrus were already running into their room. Shia'va knelt down next to Kiyoko and Garrus next to Mikazuki. Kiyoko was already crying. They weren't fast enough to send the message to Samara, she thought. Mika could see the fear in her younger sister's eyes. Shia'va was softly comforting her daughter. Garrus was holding Mika, who soon after felt the same thing her sister did. They were too late.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vido Santiago sat in his chair looking at the vid screen from his gunship. A cruel smile crossing his lips. With him was a Batarian that Shepard would know all too well. "Think we got her attention, yet?" Vido asked as he took a drag on his cigarette.<strong>

**"Don't think this is going to draw Shepard out, human. We may need to take a bit more of a…drastic approach." Balak smiled. He was going to make Shepard pay in more ways than one. "But at least she knows that we're here."**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now the fun begins. Expect the next few chapters to bring back some old familiar faces. And maybe some new ones.**


	10. Setting of the Sun Part 2

**Setting of the Sun Part 2**

**"A bombing occurred overnight on Watson. A planet located in the Terminus System that is populated by the Council races. The bombing occurred just inside the city limits of New Tokyo." The reporter was Emily Wong, her young face filling the screen of every news terminal. "Authorities state that this incident could very well just be an accident. Sources state that it is possible the Blue Suns are planning on making a comeback since their disappearance nearly twelve years ago. We'll bring you information as more becomes available. This is Emily Wong, Citadel News." **

**Shia'va shook her head as Garrus poured his lifemate a cup of coffee. "What do we do, Garrus? What if it's more than just that?" She took the cup from Garrus and sipped it.**

**"We take it a step at a time, Shia. We'll think of something." Garrus thought a minute and grinned as something crossed his mind. "You could contact Emily Wong and ask what her sources know and how she got the information. Put a few feelers out there."**

**Shia'va chuckled. "There you go again, Vakarian. Thinking like Archangel."**

**Garrus caught himself laughing at what he said. She was right. "Old habits die hard as you humans say."**

**It was a Saturday and the girls were in their room playing. A knock came at the door. Shia'va pulled her Predator pistol and slowly opened the door. The shock on Shia'va's face said it all. "Samara?"**

**"Shepard, it's been a while. I hope all is well." The Justicar smiled at her friend.**

**"Everything is fine. Please come in!" She welcomed her dear friend inside. Garrus already hearing the name had prepared an asari morning drink for her. Shia'va studied Samara for a moment, noticing she was a bit more well-armed than normal. "Samara, I know your Code prevents you from telling me some of your duties, but what's going on? You usually never left Asari space."**

**Samara looked towards the end of the hallway where the children's room was. "To be a mother with children is the greatest gift life can give you. And to be a child, your mother and father are your greatest protectors and the greatest source of love and security. To lose those, is to lose everything, Shepard." Kiyoko peeked her head around the corner seeing Samara. Samara smiled. "Shepard, your children are scared of losing your and Garrus. They contacted me." Kiyoko and Mikazuki ran from their room, both gleefully welcoming their Aunt Samara with hugs and kisses.**

**Shia'va wanted to be upset at her children. She had figured Mikazuki hacked into her terminal the night of the bombing. And if Mikazuki was there, so was Kiyoko. She would have to talk to Mikazuki about the hacking. But at the same time, she couldn't be upset with them. Her children were so worried about her and Garrus that they, even as children, thought this was important enough as to contact a Justicar. To contact Samara. She knelt down next to her children who looked at their mother like they were about to be grounded for a week, or even a month. But they watched as a tear fell down Shia'va's cheek as she drew her children in and gave both of them a kiss and a motherly embrace. "Thank you, girls." Was all Shia'va whispered to her two children with a wavering voice. The girls in return held onto their mother tight. She understood.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Migrant Fleet:<strong>

**A shadowed figure watched the terminal in the debriefing room. The figure lowered its head as it took in everything Emily Wong had just told the galaxy. Arms crossed over its chest in thought. Two Quarians stood with the figure and turned to look at it. The figure was clad in Kestrel Armor. But the helmet was a Death Mask. A female Quarian stood at the other end of the table.**

**"Captain, what are you thinking?" The younger of the two Quarians asked. Her name was Avel'Jal. She had just completed her pilgrimage and was stationed on this ship.**

**The other Quarian stepped forward. "If the Blue Suns are making a return, then why attack a world that is populated by the Council races?" The young male Quarian was Kal'Shon, a marine and security chief for the ship.**

**The figure was still deep in thought. Kal'Shon was right, why attack a world populated with so many different races? And a major city at that? Unless…unless they had located something on that planet that would warrant a bombing to draw that something out. New Tokyo. Watson. Japanese. The thought finally hit the shadowed figure. The Quarian woman at the other end of the table watched the figure. She had remained quiet this entire time. But noticed that he knew what was happening. She watched as the figure's 'eyes' finally opened. Four eyes, two in either eye slat in the helmet, opened and began to glow with biotic power. And when the voice spoke, it was a voice that only a few people would recognize. The voice of a long dead Reaper. "They have found her. And now they want to draw her out to kill her and any of those she may hold dear." The figure's body began to glow with immense biotic power. "We will be the harbinger of their salvation." **

**"Keelah' sehli." The three Quarians spoke in unison.**

**"Prepare the Maelstrom to break off from the fleet." Two of the Quarians saluted and left. But the third stayed. She walked over to him and took his hands.**

**"Are you sure you wish to do this, Dyson?" She asked quietly. She pulled his hands close and held them to her chest. "You know how she'll react when she sees you. Commander Shepard might even try to kill you, my love."**

**"There is little choice, my bondmate. We must do this." The biotic power from the figure faded as he held his Quarian bondmate. Dyson Cortland was once a Spec Ops soldier for the Alliance as well as a very powerful biotic. He was put on a co-op mission that kept him with the Quarian people for a stint of four years. In that time he was "adopted" by a Quarian family with the end name Kreeza. During that time, he was put on a dangerous mission on the planet Rannoch that had caused him to learn the truth about the Alliance and humanity itself. He later left the Alliance with a close friend who was with him and went back to the Migrant Fleet to continue living his life among the Quarian people. When Sovereign was about to attack the Citadel, Dyson was called to aid the Citadel in defense against the Geth. He did go back, but not for the sake of the Alliance or humanity, he did it only to protect the innocents aboard the station. During a battle with a large Geth force that attacked Shanakeba Ward, Dyson was killed when parts of Sovereign rained down on the station. He was near the Dillenaga Concert Hall when the debris impacted the ward. It was at that point that his body was recovered by Cerberus and taken to a facility in the Far Rim of the galaxy.**

**After the Reapers' assault on the galaxy, the Illusive Man had made one final attempt to kill Commander Shepard. Using some of the technology of the Reapers and the recovered "memories" of two of the most infamous Reapers, Cerberus spent every last amount of funds they had to create two "soldiers" with the Lazarus Project. Dyson was the first to awaken. Cerberus had implanted him with some very experimental Amp technology that nearly increased his biotic abilities by nearly five times its normal strength, matching the power of the Justicars. But what Cerberus did not expect was his will to be much stronger than their other failed test subjects. The small few bits of Reaper technology and the memories from Harbinger only served to strengthen Dyson's position about humanity. His voice was changed from the Reaper tech and sounded exactly like Harbinger, itself. The scientists named Dyson, 'The Harbinger'. What Dyson himself considered; 'A fool's attempt to control something that was never in their control in the first place.' The second "soldier" created was Dyson's closest friend who was implanted with the same Reaper tech but with the memories from Sovereign used. His friend was dubbed "The Dark Sovereign". Again, the voice sounding like the Reaper that Commander Shepard faced before. The Illusive Man had considered it sweet irony. But again, he had not taken into account the fact that both men held no love for humanity. Both Dyson and his closest friend had fought their way out of the Cerberus facility, escaping on a ship that was built to the specifications of the Normandy SR2. Dyson returned to the Migrant Fleet after three years dead with the ship and renamed it the Maelstrom. The Dark Sovereign, for the time being, went to Thessia to understand what was done to both men with the help of the Asari. The Illusive Man had failed.**

**Dyson was now known as Captain Harbinger vas Maelstrom, the only human, besides Commander Shepard, to be welcomed into the Migrant Fleet as a surrogate member of the Quarian race. His name among his "family" and bondmate was Dyson'Kreeza. But among other Quarians, he was known as Harbinger.**

**Valna'Kreeza, his bondmate and formerly known as Valna'Dasna, leaned into her beloved. "I cannot lose you again. Not for a second time."**

**Harbinger held her close, rubbing her back. "You will not lose me, that I promise." The comm in the debriefing room crackled to life as the navigator reported that the Migrant Fleet had granted them permission to break formation. Out of all of the ships in the Migrant Fleet, the Maelstrom was the only ship allowed to leave the Fleet for missions. But only select Quarians were allowed to serve on the Maelstrom. Harbinger was still holding Valna'Kreeza as he spoke. "Set course for Watson." The Maelstrom hit the mass relay, the estimated time was seven hours to arrival at Watson.**

* * *

><p><strong>New Hiroshima, Watson<strong>

**Border guards were set up at the village limits. The authorities were not about to have an interspecies incident with the bombing. Samara stayed close to Shia'va's home as Garrus was on the link to his people, trying to set up surveillance in the area. The Blue Suns were not going to harm anyone while Shepard was still drawing breath. She had made a few vid calls to Zaeed and Kasumi. She would feel better knowing that some of her strongest allies would be here to help protect the children and the village.**

**Balak was watching the build-up of the security forces in New Tokyo and New Hiroshima. He smiled. This was going better than they planned. Vido was already setting up a secondary base on the other side of the village, out of view of the security forces. He knew Shepard might try to contact some of her old friends to help. But by the time they would arrive, it would be too late. Balak had some of his people set up bombs in tunnels they had prepared under the city. Years' worth of planning was slowly coming to fruition. He was going to make Shepard regret what humans did to the Batarians on Elysium. A call came over his terminal. "Yeah?" He answered gruffly.**

**The face of a Turian appeared on the screen. "Is everything set to move forward, Batarian?" Jorum Talid's mandibles flared.**

**Balak scowled. "You're not dealing with amateurs, Talid. Don't even think of talking down to me. You want Shepard out of the way. So do I. I owe her for thirteen years of being hounded by the Alliance."**

**Talid really hated Balak. He was a slaver bordering on murderer. He had to make sure he wasn't tied to this. His new political career depended on it. "Just get it done. No survivors, understand?"**

**Balak waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, fine. Just stay out of our way and let the professionals handle this." He cut the feed. "Asshole." He cursed. As much as Balak hated Talid, he couldn't ignore the amount of credits he paid for this job. Both him and Vido were paid well for this. He would tolerate the Turian, for now. But something was starting to bother Balak. He saw the security forces moving into the positions at their posts. Checkpoints were being used and people questioned about what they saw. But even in the village, he saw no sign of Shepard or her family. Could she have been tipped off and she was digging in? Something felt wrong. He would inform Vido of this….maybe. But something was still nagging him in the pit of his stomach. As well planned as they had been, Balak felt there was an unknown. And he always wanted to be prepared for any eventuality.**

**He looked out a window and up to space. He wondered who else would come. Which of Shepard's team would arrive? **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize for the delay in posting. I was wrestling with this chapter as I'm introducing a new character and trying to not make him sound like some kind of superman. I have a backstory for this new Harbinger and the Dark Sovereign. I'm sorry if the names sound cheesy but the names were given to them by the science teams. Like Jack was named Subject Zero. It was a project name and it just stuck. The backstories on the two will come. But I also wanted to let you know that I am working on a second story based off the new game Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning. So I'll be writing two stories at once. Check under my name for when the other story is posted. Again, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	11. Setting of the Sun Part 3

**Setting of the Sun (Part 3)**

**Rise of the Harbinger**

New Hiroshima

The village was still under high alert in lieu of the bombing early Saturday morning. Police were put on heightened alert as businesses hired on some of Garrus' people. But as concerned as the residents were, they didn't want to live in fear of the Blue Suns. On this early Monday morning, parents were walking their children to school. Shia'va and Garrus were doing no different. Both Mikazuki and Kiyoko wore their school kimonos and carried their books as their parents, and even Legion, escorted them to school. As both girls walked into the schoolyard, Maven, the daughter of a Salarian and Asari, caught up with Mika and Kiyo. Shepard turned to Legion and asked him to stay close to the girls. Legion responded in his digital tone and followed the two girls in.

"Quite a weekend, wouldn't you say, Commander?" The Salarian asked as the pair of parents talked.

"That goes without saying, Jarood. What's your take on it?" Shia'va asked.

"Well, seeing as how you have Legion with your daughters, I can tell it can't be good." Jarood had been Shia'va and Garrus' neighbor for years. He and his wife, Salleen ran a pharmacy down the street.

"Shepard, is it true a Justicar is here as well?" Salleen asked.

"Yes. Samara. She's a very close and dear friend to us. The girls call her Aunt Samara." Samara had been there when the two girls were born and couldn't think of anyone better to be a godmother to her children. Shia'va turned and saw Garrus on the comm to one of his people. She looked back and asked how Maven was doing. As the two families finished their talk, a familiar voice was heard.

"Shepard. Damn, girl, you have gone soft." Zaeed Messani leaned against a tree as he barked at Shia'va. Once the leader of the Blue Suns, Zaeed had still been tracking Vido for years. "Looks like this place is gettin' ready for war. I'd be more than happy t' help with that."

Shia'va walked over and shook Zaeed's hand. "It's been too long, Messani. How've you been?"

"Can't complain." He looks around and then toward the school. Two of Zaeed's mercenaries came up and stood next to him. "Think Vido is gonna try to do somethin' t' hurt my girls?" The thought of Vido wanting to hurt two children, children that he considered granddaughters, was really pissing him off.

"If I know the Blue Suns, they'll use every advantage they can get. Good to see you, Zaeed." Garrus had finished with talking to his people. He walked over and shook Zaeed's hand.

"We can talk more about it inside. We have some coffee ready and we can go over what to expect." Shia'va motioned to their home.

* * *

><p>-In orbit over Watson-<p>

Harbinger walked up to the cockpit and stared at the planet below. The shuttle was being prepped for launch to the planet surface. Kal'Shon was getting his marines ready for the drop to the planet. They were only waiting on Harbinger. It was not customary for a ship's captain to go on dangerous missions like this among the Quarians. But even the Admiralty Board had agreed that any mission the Maelstrom was on, leaving Harbinger behind could be a fatal mistake. No Quarians had died under his command since the Delgan Outpost raid in the Far Rim. In that mission, a subordinate of another captain from the Icarus was on an exchange program to learn the command structure of the Maelstrom. But the Quarian disobeyed Harbinger's order to hold fire when another Quarian was threatened by Batarian slavers. Both the captive and the exchange Quarian were killed before the fight even started. Harbinger demanded an immediate tribunal against the Captain of the Icarus to the Admiralty Board. In that trial, Harbinger had been found not guilty of the two Quarians murders. But it was also amended within the laws of the Migrant Fleet that during any exchange program, the Quarian in that exchange will defer to the orders of their current captain regardless of their standing orders of their former.

Valna'Kreeza walked up to her lifemate, standing next to him. "Captain, the shuttle is ready for launch."

He looked over to her. "The ship is yours, Chief Engineer." Harbinger started to turn and walk past her as she took his hand. He looked back and touched his helmet to hers. "I will return to you, my love." Harbinger made his way to the Cargo Bay and ordered the marines into the shuttle. One by one the ten Quarians filed in. The Kodiak shuttle launched from the bay and began its decent to Watson. The marines began checking their weapons. None of them knew what to expect, but as they finished checking weapons, they looked at Harbinger. His arms crossed over his chest and his head bowed low. He was preparing himself for a fight; his body was beginning to emit a dull glow of biotic power. The Quarians lowered their own heads, saying a prayer to Keelah, preparing their own thoughts for the possible fight ahead.

* * *

><p>It was a surprise that Mikazuki and Kiyoko would like the same subject. But their Salarian teacher was talking about Tuchanka, the Krogan homeworld. Mikazuki was enjoying the history of Tuchanka while Kiyoko found an aesthetic beauty to the place even though it was nothing more than a giant wasteland. Legion stood in the back watching over the girls and actually taking in the lesson himself. He actually found it interesting to hear it from an organic's point of view. He would have to share this information with the other Geth. Kiyoko was sketching a penciled version of the slides she saw. Mika was taking down notes. She wondered if her mother would take her there to study the way of the Krogan someday. It seemed that many of the students were actually becoming entranced by the subject. The teacher made note of how the students seemed very attentive to what he was teaching. He would have to include it in his lesson plans for next year. If anything, it was helping to take the children's minds off of the bombing. Outside of the classroom, an asari dressed as a janitor was pushing a garbage can around. But concealed in the can was a Vindicator assault rifle. She stopped by the closed door to the classroom and looked at the frosted window. Legion turned his head, the headflaps flaring a bit. The Salarian teacher looked at Legion. Legion detected a heat source just outside the window and a meter down.<p>

The asari whispered into her comm device 'In position'. But she didn't know that Legion was in the room with the children. Legion moved forward and grabbed Kiyoko and Mikazuki. The teacher yelled, "Everyone down!" And the children fell to the floor seconds before the assault rifle fired its spray of bullets. The shots were high and not meant to kill but cause panic. The children screamed as another round of shots were fired. Legion kept the girls covered as he immediately contacted Shia'va.

Shia'va was wearing her old armor from her days with the Alliance. She was talking to Zaeed, Samara, Grunt and Kasumi. Grunt and Kasumi had arrived only an hour ago. Grunt was more than happy to join his old battlemaster again. There was always a good fight where Shepard was concerned. They went over the plans to start checking the village for bombs placed in the sewers below the village and city. Kasumi nodded as she listened closely. "The Blue Suns could have been at this for months or even years. If they have, there's no telling the damage that could be done or the lives lost." Shia'va looked at Zaeed. "Zaeed, I know how much you want to kill Vido…"

Zaeed put his hands up. "Yeah yeah, I know, Shepard. Don't worry, I'm not gonna blow anything up this time just to get to him. Not with my girls in harm's way this time. This isn't going to be like Zoyra."

Kasumi smiled. "Having the girls around has made you a bit softer, Zaeed. It's a nice change."

"Don't push it, Goto." The old merc growled.

Garrus couldn't help but laugh. It was good to see at least some of the old team back together.

"Just as long as there's a good fight involved, Shepard. My plates are itching right now." Grunt pounded his fists together.

As Shia'va was about to say something to Grunt, her comm came to life.

"Shepard Commander! The smaller mobile platforms are in danger. Hostiles are engaging. Multiple units are attempting to access the secondary levels." Legion could be heard saying.

Shia'va could hear the gunfire in the background. She could feel her concern as a mother creeping in. She was afraid of this. But if Legion was still transmitting, then the girls were safe, for the moment. "Legion, keep Mikazuki and Kiyoko safe. Try to make sure the hostiles don't get into that room." She was about to give the next order when an explosion ripped through the eight hundred block of Tiananmen Street. The street was only three blocks away from Shia'va and Garrus' home. Just as quickly, Blue Sun mercs came charging out of storm drain access point only two blocks away. With them were Batarian slavers, looking to make their quick score. Shia'va couldn't believe what she was seeing. This couldn't be possible.

Garrus pulled out his sniper rifle. "Shia'va, we have to get to the school!" He broke a window and took a sniper shot at a Blue Sun running down the street.

Garrus was right; they had to get to the children. God this was turning into a nightmare. She armed her Mattock Rifle and kicked the door open, spraying a few shots at some Batarians. "Try not to hit any of the homes! The people here are panicked enough!" Shepard and her team starting to make their way to the school, slowly.

* * *

><p>Harbinger could feel the ground shake just after the shuttle touched down. As he stepped out, he saw a cloud of dust just two blocks away. It was already starting. He turned to Kal'Shon and the marines, his four eyes and body now igniting in biotic power. "Keep a tight formation. Check your fire and ensure you hit no innocents. Shepard and her family are the targets of importance. Ensure they are not harmed. But do not ignore others that are in danger." He turned back to the fight they were about to step into. "We are the harbingers of their salvation."<p>

The group moved carefully through the streets of New Hiroshima with Harbinger on point. His biotics flaring as he increased the output of his power. The amps he was implanted with keeping his biotics in check. A group of Batarians rounded the corner to see the Quarian strike team in front of them, led by what appeared to be a human. Harbinger heard one of the Batarians laughing at what they saw. He raised the Batarian off the ground with a stasis field, his eyes flaring angrily. "I know you will feel this." He shot a warp field that detonated the stasis field, sending the first Batarian flying into a shop. The Batarian's neck snapped upon impact. The second Batarian looked at Harbinger in shock. Harbinger only glared back at the slaver. "Your form is fragile. Leave and you may survive this day." The Batarian raised his weapon and fired off a few rounds. The rounds were not well aimed, and the spray of bullets went wide. The strike team dove for cover as did Harbinger. Readying another warp field, he cautiously looked from behind the cover he was in to get a location on the Batarian. As he began to emerge from cover, another spray of bullets shot out at the group. Harbinger's barrier took the impact from a few of the bullets, but one pierced his shoulder as his barrier dropped. He fell back against the cover and grabbed his shoulder. He cursed angrily.

A female Quarian crawled over to him to check his wound. "Captain, we have to get you to the medical bay." She applied medi-gel to his wound to stop the bleeding.

Harbinger shook his head. "We will not leave until our mission in complete. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." She nodded.

Clenching his fist tight, he prepared himself to move quickly. This was going to hurt, and he knew it was. But he would have to push through the pain. Harbinger rolled from cover and as he stood, he threw a biotic shockwave. The Batarian had little time to react. He tried to dive away from the shockwave but it was too late. He was thrown into a delivery vehicle and rendered unconscious. The marines moved forward and stood behind Harbinger. He was holding his shoulder and looked down the street. Bodies were strewn everywhere from where the bomb exploded. The Blue Suns had gone too far. He walked over towards a burned teddy bear. He knelt down and picked it up. "They had done nothing to deserve this. Nothing." He held the toy to his helmet and said a silent prayer to Keelah. He was torn up inside over the death of a child, a child who probably just started to live his or her life. It was becoming clear to Harbinger that the Blue Suns were going to stop at nothing to get to Shepard. He stood up and looked back at his soldiers. "Take no chances. If we can afford prisoners, we will take them and question them. But if they give you no choice, give them no quarter. Is that understood?"

"Sir, yessir!" The Quarians answered back.

Harbinger looked towards the direction of the center of New Hiroshima. This was only going to get worse.

* * *

><p>AN: I apologize for the delay in posting. It's taken me a while to try to bring Harbinger into the story properly. I can promise one thing though; things are going to get worse before they get better.


	12. Setting of the Sun Part 4

**Setting of the Sun-Finale**

**Nightmare and Salvation**

Shia'va was cursing herself. Why? Why did she have to save what she did to Garrus the other day? She didn't mean it. She was happy living in peace. She was happy just living a normal life for all these years. She was a mom. She went to all her children's plays. She…she loved them so much. And now to know that Vido had gone to this extent to take her life from her, or to try to. No, she had to stop thinking like this. She would save her children. She wouldn't leave them to be taken by this monster. She leaned against cover as Garrus put his hand on her shoulder. She shook herself from her thoughts. "I'm sorry, Garrus. I wasn't ignoring you."

Garrus shook his head. "We'll get them back, Shia. I won't rest until we get our children back."

Another explosion rocked the area as a grenade exploded. Zaeed and Kasumi were doing their best to hold the Suns at bay. "Son of a bitch, where are they coming from? Vido must have been recruiting since Zoyra."

-Elsewhere in New Hiroshima-

One of the Blue Suns asari slammed into a doorway of an office building. Samara walked slowly around a desk, facing off against another asari, her body aglow in biotic energies. The asari had her weapon leveled at Samara. "Those were some of my best soldiers."

"Tell me who ordered the attack on this village." Samara wasn't in much of a mood for compromise. "Tell me what they want and I will leave here peacefully."

"You have no idea what he'll do to me." She had her finger on the trigger ready to fire. "You might kill me, but one of us will take you down, Justicar!"

Samara reached out and threw the merc with a biotic pull, sending her flying into a desk, the force of the impact collapsing the desk itself. Samara walked over and placed her foot on the neck of the merc. "Tell me who ordered the assault on New Hiroshima."

The merc gasped but did manage to get something out. "Go to hell, Justicar."

Samara blinked once, and then looked at the merc. "Find peace in the embrace of the Goddess." She twisted her foot, snapping the neck of the merc. Samara sighed. Getting answers wasn't going to be easy. This Vido Santiago must be much worse than an Ardat-Yakshi if even an asari is afraid of a human. She turns to leave when before Samara stood an Asari commando. The biotics of the newcomer glowing angrily. As Samara prepared for this next fight, she blinked as she watched the commando was pulled into the next room by some unknown force. She caught the blue wisp of biotic energies from a Singularity that was coming from the other room, and then the detonation of that Singularity by a warp field. The commando's body flew through the door of the room she was in, splintering it and out through the wall opposite of the door. From the broken door, a new figure stepped into the room. Samara could only make out the figure but when it turned its head, she saw something that she thought was long dead. "By the Goddess, it can't be."

The four eyes of Harbinger ignited in biotic power. "Where is Shepard?" Harbinger asked Samara.

Samara's body lit up with biotic energies. "You will not reach her, Reaper."

The Quarians filed into the room aiming their weapons at Samara. They would protect their captain at any cost. Harbinger raised his hand and ordered them to lower their weapons. "I can assure you, the person before you does not match the foe you faced long ago, Justicar." His own body began to glow. "I am here to keep Shepard and her family safe." He noticed Samara's willingness to let not him find Shepard. But he was going to have to insist. "Shepard and I had an enemy in common many years ago. When Shepard left Cerberus, my friend and I were the solution to that problem. The Illusive Man implanted my friend and I with memories of two of the Reapers Shepard had fought. He considered it irony. I considered it foolish. I would gladly tell you more but I have a feeling time is not on our side, Justicar."

Samara stood down. "I hear the truth in your words. Shepard is moving towards the school in the center of New Hiroshima. Her children are in danger as are other children." As she moved towards the door out, she stopped and looked back at Harbinger. "If you do anything to try and harm Shepard, I will kill you."

* * *

><p>Garrus poked his head around the corner of the building. The school was heavily guarded by Blue Suns. He leaned back and looked at Shia'va. "I count thirty. Ten on the roof, twenty on the ground. No telling how many are inside." Thirty minutes ago, the group had lost contact with Legion. He was most likely overwhelmed by the Suns inside of the school. One Geth against ten Suns wouldn't have been a winning scenario.<p>

"We have to draw them away so we can get inside." Shia'va checked the heat sink in her Mattock. As she moved around Garrus to get a look at what they were up against, a gunship flew overhead.

"Vido. Son of a bitch." Zaeed growled.

Kasumi was watching the movement of the mercs in front of the school. She was seeing a small pattern. "I think I know a way we can thin their numbers a bit, Shep." She smiled. "They'll never see me coming." Kasumi stealthed and made her way to the front of the school. She snuck past a guard and found spare grenade hidden in the bushes. Probably going to be used as an ambush if anyone tried to get in. Sloppy. She grabbed the grenade and moved to a weapons cache just behind a large group of Suns. Placing the grenade at the base of the cache, she 'pulled the pin' to arm to grenade. Kasumi figured she only had no more than five seconds to get out of the blast radius. She quickly ran past two of the guards, knocking one of them over. By the time the stood to figure out what hit them, the grenade detonated, blowing the cache. The resulting explosion sent the larger group of mercs flying in all directions.

The gunship spun around to see the mini crater in the ground. "Messani." Vido cursed.

Garrus knew an opening when he saw it. He took aim at a sniper on the roof and fired his own sniper rifle. By now, the Blue Suns were on full alert. Shia'va didn't see Kasumi. "Garrus, where's Kasumi?"

Zaeed saw Kasumi on the ground not far away. "There!" He pointed to the still form of Kasumi Goto.

Shia'va ran over and pulled her friend to cover as the Suns started to open fire on their position. "Kasumi, say something!" She noticed a shard of metal sticking out of Kasumi's leg. Zaeed and Garrus were keeping the Suns occupied as Shia'va tended Kasumi. She pulled the shard out of Kasumi's leg and used medi-gel to close the wound.

The thief groaned a bit as she started to come to. "Not one of my better ideas." She smiled weakly.

This couldn't get any worse. Shia'va hugged Kasumi tight. Why was this going all wrong? Why couldn't they just leave her family and friends alone? Tears started to form in her eyes. It was like a nightmare that she just couldn't wake up from. She just wanted everything back to normal.

Vido opened the comm in his gunship. "Do you think you can win this, Messani? We have the two little brats. Maybe we can sell them off to the slavers, what do you think?"

Zaeed came out from cover. The Blue Suns had stopped firing long enough so that Vido could talk to Zaeed. He held the assault rifle up and shot out a high pressure gas line.

Vido was wise to that trick and moved the gunship aside. "I'm not going to fall for that one again, Messani." He leveled out the ship and took hold of the firing controls. "I've waited twelve years for this, old man. Kiss your ass goodbye." As Vido was starting to squeeze the trigger, the ship shuttered violently and the alarms screamed in the cockpit.

Zaeed and Garrus watched as a warp field tore through the engine of the gunship. The loss of control sent the ship careening towards their position. They both covered Shia'va and Kasumi to keep the debris from hitting them. Parts of the engine rained down all over the school and many of the mercs had dove off the roof to avoid being hit by the bigger parts.

The gunship crashed into the building behind the group. The wreckage was burning and Vido was trying to get out. Zaeed saw his chance. This was no longer about revenge, but about him trying to kill the two girls he loved like family. He took aim at Vido. The leader of the Blue Suns snarled at Messani. But this time, he wouldn't be getting away. "Burn, you son of a bitch!" Zaeed aimed at the leaking fuel cell and opened fire. The front part of the wreckage exploded, blowing out the back end of the building. Vido Santiago was no more. Zaeed went back to Shia'va, Garrus and Kasumi and collapsed to the ground. "I'm gonna need a stiff drink after this shit." He said with a chuckle. He reached over and placed a hand on Shia'va's shoulder. "Go on. Go get the girls. I'll stay here with Kasumi."

Shia'va looked up at Zaeed. Her eyes were still puffy from crying. She may have been a soldier. But her time as a loving mother and wife had broken some of the mental conditioning. But her weapons skills were still sharp as ever. She nodded and wiped her eyes. "You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be…."

"No one's gonna blame ya, kid. Now go get our girls." Zaeed smiled.

Shia'va nodded and stood up, grabbing her assault rifle. Garrus fell in at her side. This was it. The final battle.

Balak cursed angrily. "Fucking idiot." He watched as Zaeed destroyed Vido's gunship. It wouldn't be long before Shepard got to them. He grabbed Kiyoko by the hair and pulled her back to him, his Predator pistol at her head. Kiyoko screamed as her hair was pulled. She screamed for him to let her go. "Shut up, you fucking brat. The only way any of you are getting out of here is in binds. I know plenty of people that will pay for your sorry asses." He heard gunshots from outside of the door. The other Batarian with Balak grabbed Mikazuki in the same rough manner as Kiyoko was grabbed. He watched as Shepard kicked open the door. Balak fired off two rounds. One dropped Shepard's shields; the other one missed her by only a few inches. Shepard got to cover by the doorframe. "I told you I would find a way to get to you, Shepard."

The sight of seeing guns to her daughters' heads put a fire in Shia'va's eyes. Her children were now threatened with death. She was going to see Balak dead for this. "You have only one chance, Balak. Surrender the children and maybe you'll live long enough to escape this planet." She heard Kiyoko struggle and say something to Balak in Japanese.

Balak pulled her hair tighter. "You know, Shepard, I thought humans were the ugliest things in this galaxy. But I guess I shouldn't have put it past you to come up with something a lot uglier." He leveled the pistol at Kiyoko's head.

Something in Shia'va snapped. Garrus saw it. He himself was trying to remain calm for the children but even this was going too far. He watched as Shia'va was going to try to take a shot at Balak. She had to do something. But as she came into view, she saw he had the gun leveled at Kiyoko's head, she was about to dive back to cover when Balak pointed the gun at her and fired. The bullet tore through her side and sent her against the wall. She dropped her pistol and fell to the ground, her side bleeding badly. Kiyoko and Mikazuki both screamed for their mother. Garrus dropped his gun and knelt as his bondmate's side, trying to stop the bleeding. The two girls were crying, seeing their mother hurt.

Balak laughed. "It's over Shepard. And now, I'm going to end it, permanently. I'm going to take your life away from you as you took our lives away from us. Both on Elysium and the Bahak system. Say goodbye to your children." He pointed the gun at Kiyoko's head for the final time. He heard Shia'va scream 'NO!' and it only made him smile more. As he started to pull the trigger, he felt a strange energy coming in through the windows.

"Batarian. What you have done has garnered the attention of your greaters." The voice echoed through the room. Shia'va's eyes went wide as the voice she heard turned her blood to ice. Even Garrus' mouth fell open hearing the voice of the long dead Reaper. "You have foolishly threatened the life of one who has done you no harm."

Balak brought the gun away from Kiyoko's head. "Show yourself! Whoever you are! Or I swear I'll kill the little bitch!"

The wall just off to Balak's left imploded as it was pulled outside. A shadowy form hovered just outside and entered the room, as it came into view; its body was ignited in biotic energies. Four eyes came to life in the eyeslats of the helmet. "We are Harbinger."

As Balak opened fire on Harbinger, a second biotic field threw the gun from his hand and a Stasis field encapsulated the second Batarian. Mikazuki was free and grabbed her sister's arm trying to pull her away from Balak. She was successful as Balak was also encased in a stasis field. The two girls ran to their mother and father as all four looked back to watch what was about to unfold next.

Both Harbinger and Samara held the Batarian as Samara told the children to run home. After the classroom emptied, it was just the Shepard family, the two Batarians, Harbinger and Samara. "Who ordered the assault on this planet?" Harbinger asked. He was in no mood to tolerate noncompliance.

Balak struggled against the stasis field. "Forget it, I'm not telling you anything, freak."

The other Batarian wasn't getting paid enough for this. "Let me live, and I'll tell you."

Balak turned his head. "SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!"

"Forget it; I'm not getting paid enough to die, Balak." Oddly enough this Batarian seemed to have more sense than Balak. Didn't he already go through this on Asteroid X57?

Harbinger moved towards the other Batarian. "Speak, and you may live."

"Some Turian named Jorum Talid paid us a lot of credits to make sure Shepard was dealt with." He struggled against the stasis field. "He's some big politician on the Citadel. Or was. I don't know the whole story. He contracted us and the Blue Suns. Look. Let me live and I'll even testify that before an Arbitrator or Advocacy."

Harbinger was skeptical. "Why should I believe you, Batarian?"

"Hey, like I said, I'm not getting paid enough to die." If Harbinger learned anything about Batarians, it was that if a situation had gotten bad enough, they were in it to cover their own asses.

"I sense truth in this one's words." Samara replied.

Harbinger walked towards Shepard. She wasn't sure what to make of any of this. But at the same time, she was terrified of this person; this…new incarnation of Harbinger. He knelt down as Kiyoko and Mikazuki stood in front of their mother and father. He removed his helmet. Shepard was shocked that this person was human. His eyes glowing with biotic energy. "Shepard. This assault was against your own family and your home. I can make no judgments as I am part of the Migrant Fleet. But…" He looked back at the two Batarians. "I can act upon your own judgment." He looked at the two children and smiled at them. "I do commend your children. Even scared as they are, they are willing to protect you and your bonded."

Shia'va thought for a moment. She placed her hands on her children and brought them too her. Garrus had finished patching up her wound with medi-gel. But she would need to see a real doctor soon. "Balak won't stop until he can kill me or my family. I couldn't stop him before on Asteroid X57 because he threatened to blow up the hostages. I had to save them. He's a monster and even threatened to kill my children." Shia'va had to wonder if she was speaking as a soldier or a mother. She couldn't decide which. "But if the other is willing to testify…" She was getting tired from the loss of blood.

That was all that Harbinger needed. She was right; Balak was too dangerous to be kept alive. He replaced his helmet and the four eyes ignited in biotic energies once again. "We are the Harbinger of your destruction. I know you will feel this." Using a warp field, Harbinger threw it and detonated the stasis field. Balak had gone flying through the opening of the wall Harbinger originally came through and was impaled upon a part of the destroyed gunship. With that bit of business taken care of, he contacted his strike team who moved up to the room to take the other Batarian into custody. The Quarians had found Legion 'unconscious' in the original classroom where the children were. Shepard was taken to a medical facility to have her wounds checked out.

* * *

><p>Shepard awoke the next morning in her bed. Garrus was asleep in the chair and Mikazuki and Kiyoko were sleeping in the bed with her. Shia'va smiled and started to sit up slowly. Her side was still sore and she grabbed it, wincing in pain. Kiyoko was the first to wake up. "Mmm…mama, you shouldn't be getting up. You have to lay still."<p>

Shia'va laid back and smiled. "Yes, dear." She chuckled softly. She noticed Garrus started to wake up, then Mikazuki.

Garrus walked over to her. "Are you alright, my bonded?" He asked worried.

"A little sore, but I'll be alright. What about Kasumi, Zaeed and Samara?" Are they alright? Are the other families alright?" She had a lot of questions and she wanted answers.

Garrus nodded. "Everyone seems to be alright. The others are in the living room resting. Legion is going to need repairs. And the other families are still in shock at what happened. New Tokyo is sending clean-up crews and repair services." He looked towards the door. "Harbinger has been on guard all night and his strike team have been patrolling the area all night as well. Shia, you wouldn't believe his story. I didn't think the Illusive Man was so vile as to do what he did to Harbinger."

Shia'va nodded. "I'll have to talk to him later." She looked at her daughters. "Girls, are you both alright?"

The two girls looked at Shia'va. Their mandibles quivered a bit as they held onto their mother as tight as they dared without hurting her. Tears fell down their mandibles. They didn't cry out loud. But it was still a lot and it took its toll on them.

Shia'va held her children tight; she didn't care how much it hurt. "I am so sorry, my babies. God I am so sorry you had to endure that." She kissed both their heads. Whispering quietly to them in Japanese. Tears falling down her own cheeks.

Garrus sat on the bed and put his arms around his family. He would call Hannah Shepard to come and help take care of the girls. But for right now, he was not going to leave their side. Jorum Talid was going to pay for this.

* * *

><p>AN: More to come. And for those of us in the USA, not even a week and a half till Mass Effect 3! Get ready to fight the Reapers!


	13. Understanding

**Understanding**

New Hiroshima, Two days later:

Shia'va was walking better today. Her side hurt less than it did a couple of days ago. The family doctor, an Asari by the name of Althena, had checked on Shia'va to ensure her wound had not gotten infected. She wore a looser kimono so it didn't put pressure on the wound and cause it to break open again. She watched as a couple of Quarians continued to patrol the area, two had walked past the window of the kitchen. Garrus had gone to New Tokyo to speak with the Adjutant of the city. The security of both New Hiroshima and New Tokyo were now very high priorities. She smiled as she thought about Garrus. They would have to spend some time alone together. They hadn't really done so in the past several months. Shia'va walked into the living room, a cup of coffee in hand as she saw the girls watching Saturday morning cartoons. It was some show about a Turian Spectre and his Hanar sidekick. The girls found it funny, Shepard never understood it. But she figured it wasn't a mother's job to understand the basis behind the cartoon. She wondered if her mother thought the same thing when she was younger. Shia'va walked over and kissed her two girls on the tops of their heads.

In turn they hugged their mother tightly and replied, "Watashi wa haha, anata o aishiteimasu (I love you, mother)."

Shia'va smiled. "To watashi wa, watashinojinsei o anata o aishiteimasu (And I love you, my life)." Her children were that, they were her life. She would give anything for them. She had taught her children how to speak Japanese when they were very young. They were able to speak Japanese, Turian, and English. It was rare for any alien people to be trilingual. And they were able to speak without the universal translator. Another rarity among young children. But then again, Shia'va's children were special. The children went back to watching their show. Shia'va stepped outside and saw Harbinger speaking to a female Quarian. She watched as the female embraced the man, touching her helmet to his. The Quarian saw Shepard and nodded her head, leaving the man and Shepard alone. As Harbinger approached Shia'va she motioned to the woman. "Someone special I take it?" She asked.

"She is my lifemate, and chief engineer aboard the Maelstrom." Harbinger watched as the Quarian boarded the shuttle to go back to the ship. "Her name is Valna'Kreeza."

Shia'va was shocked to hear the name. "Quarians take the last name of their new family. But you're human. Why do you have a Quarian name?"

Harbinger watched as the shuttle lifted off. "I was human, once. But that life is no longer mine, Shepard. I hold no love for humanity. Not after what was done to me and the Dark Sovereign."

This was something that Shia'va had not expected to hear. What was so brutal that he turned his back on humanity? "What happened?"

Harbinger motioned towards a pile of rubble from the assault. Both people sat down. "It started before the battle of the Citadel. I was a Spec Ops Biotic. One of the stronger L2's. Then, I was known as Dyson Cortland." He thought back as he started to explain everything. "Our drop point was on Rannoch, the Quarian homeworld. There were twelve of us. I was the only biotic in the group. The rest consisted of N7 marines. We received our orders via an encrypted transmission..."

_**-"Shadow Squad, find and ascertain strength of main Geth force planetside. Lt. Colonel "Harbinger" Cortland, you are in command. Failure is not an option. Confirm command."**_

_**"Five by five. Confirm directive to ascertain strength of the Geth. Is my readback correct, command?" Harbinger asked.**_

_**"Affirmative. Good luck, Shadow Squad. Command out."**_

_**Harbinger shut down his omni-tool and looked around. "Alright, boys. We have our orders. Two by two, tight cover formation. Make sure these synths don't get in behind us. MOVE OUT!"**_

_**"SIR, YES SIR!" The group confirmed.**_

_**The group moved quickly through the foliage. Stopping every so often to check their six. No Geth. The group got to a second checkpoint. They quickly got below the foliage line when they spotted an Armature. The Armature scanned the area for any life signs. It didn't detect any. Or so the group thought. The Armature moved away to another route on its patrol.**_

_**"Sir, I don't like this. The Geth don't just use one unit to patrol a large area." Sergeant Dalin was one of the best intel officers the Spec Ops groups had. He knew the routines of a Geth patrol and how many should be there. And being that he didn't like this situation was enough of a warning for Harbinger.**_

_**His voice went quiet. "Two flank left, three right. Watch for Hunters." Harbinger's body started to glow with biotic energy. As the first soldier started to move, his head exploded. Harbinger spun around to see a Geth Sniper reloading its rifle. A "spider" Geth leapt to another tree. They termed it "spider" because of its ability to attach to walls and ceilings without being detected. "SON OF A...! ONE SHOT ONE KILL! MOVE!" Harbinger unleashed a Singularity, catching the "spider" Geth and hitting the Singularity with a warp field, detonating the Singularity. The Geth flew through some trees and stopped short of hitting the sniper's perch. The sniper fired another shot hitting Harbinger in the shoulder. He snarled in pain but used a biotic levitate to catch the sniper and then threw him from the air.**_

_**Harbinger grabbed his shoulder as his men pulled him to safe cover.-**_

"We were getting pinned down and the Geth were surrounding us, reaching battalion strength." Harbinger's eyes glowed slightly.

Shia'va listened intently. She sipped on her coffee.

_**-"SIR! They're on us!" Dalin called out.**_

_**"God dammit! How did they ambush us like this? We have to get to higher ground! Make the sons of a bitches pay for every inch they try to get near us! GO GO GO!" Harbinger stood and unleashed a shockwave of biotic energies. The shockwave shot back several Geth. He ducked quickly back to cover.**_

_**"Sven! Give those bastards something to chew on!" **_

_**"On it, Harbinger! Let's bring the pain! LET'S BRING THE NOISE!" Sven Montres, a very close friend of Harbinger's and a heavy ordinance soldier, stood up and threw an inferno grenade. It hit one of the Geth Hunters and exploded into several more incendiary pieces, burning through the armor of the Geth. A massive explosion ripped apart a section of ground, killing five marines. Six were left. Sven stood again and fired his assault rifle. Tesla rounds screwing up the circuitry of the Geth.**_

_**Harbinger saw the window of opportunity. "MOVE! GET TO POINT DELTA! GO GO!"**_

_**The Marines ran like hell, Harbinger unleashing more biotic energy. Covering them as best he could. But he was getting tired. Two Geth Armatures fired their pulse cannons, killing three more marines. A sniper killing the fourth. Harbinger and Sven were the only two to make it to the higher ground cover. The higher ground giving them the best advantage. But it was still a long drawn out fight.-**_

"Sven, or who is now known as the Dark Sovereign, and I entrenched ourselves on the hill." Harbinger shook his head. The memory was still vivid. "The Geth kept coming and it seemed there was no end to them."

Shia'va thumbed the cup in her hand. "You had lost your entire team?" It wasn't an accusatory question but she was trying to keep count.

"All but myself and Sven." Harbinger stared towards a home. "But what we learned next..."

_**-"Dys, we can't keep this up. I'm running out of heat sinks. And you're barely holding together as it is using your biotics as you are." Sven got off a few shots. They could still hear the Geth from cover.**_

_**"Why hasn't the Alliance sent word? Were the FUCK are they?" Harbinger activated his omni-tool. "Alliance Command! This is The Harbinger! We are under heavy enemy fire! Request immediate evac! Minus ten! I repeat: Minus ten! The Geth ambushed us!" He stood up and fired off a few rounds from his pistol. He heard something and got back to cover. "Say again!"**_

"_**We cannot evacuate you at this time. We have no ships in the vicinity. You will have to hold out for as long as you can. Citadel-Alliance Command out."**_

_**Harbinger's face went ashen. He looked at Sven. "Those god damn...sons of...they're leaving us here to die!"**_

_**Sven growled. "FUCKING HUMAN ALLIANCE!"**_

_**The stress of the situation finally drove Harbinger to go beyond the ability of his L2 implant. Harbinger grabbed his head as his implant went into overheat. He screamed in pain. Grasping his head as Sven grabbed his friend and "brother". Harbinger opened his eyes, blood seeping from under them. At that second, the implant in his head fractured and broke. His eyes now glowing with biotic energy. The restriction of the implant no longer there, his biotics now at full strength.**_

_**Harbinger stood up, his body completed engulfed in biotic power. "WE ARE THE HARBINGERS OF YOUR DESTRUCTION!" His biotics lifting him off the ground as he let loose a massive biotic shockwave in front of him. The shockwave scorching the ground and destroying the small group of Geth left. The release of so much energy caused Harbinger to collapse to the ground.**_

_**Sven ran over and in a fireman's carry, got Harbinger and himself out of the area. To a cave that seemed to scramble the sensors of the Geth.-**_

Shia'va shook her head. She knew he wasn't lying. But she wasn't surprised to hear that the Alliance, at that time, didn't have a problem considering people expendable. "There was a lot of corruption in the Alliance military."

Harbinger nodded. "Yes, I remember seeing the trial. It was wrong of them, and the Council, to do what they did. To not believe the warnings you gave them." He stood up, his back to Shepard. "That is why Sven and I had left the Alliance. Humanity had turned its back on us. And we had little reason to remain among them."

"Then why come to New Hiroshima? Why risk your live and your people's lives to save us?" Shia'va looked at him.

"We were not saving humanity. We were saving innocents. There is a difference, Shepard." The cold confidence in Harbinger's voice showed that he believed in what he was doing.

"But I don't understand. There were more humans here than there is any other of the Council races. How can you say that you didn't help humanity? I don't see a difference." Shia'va was asking in earnest. To her, people were people. But to Harbinger, there was a distinct different. She wanted to know why.

"That is where you and I differ, Shepard. An innocent is not classified as a race. Be they Asari, Salarian, Turian or otherwise. An innocent is one who does not seek the danger they are put into." His four eyes glowed slightly. "Perhaps there were more humans than other races. But they were not humanity. They were innocents being threatened. Were humanity in danger, then I would not lend my aid. But when innocents are, then I step in and then I leave when I know they are safe." He looked back at Shia'va. "I no longer consider myself human, Shepard."

"Do you say that because of what the Illusive Man did to you and your friend?" Shia'va couldn't even begin to imagine what Harbinger and his friend went through. But she still believed that the Illusive Man's depravity had known no bounds.

"That may be a small part of it, perhaps. But I had always considered myself a better Quarian than a human." He chuckled a bit. "Ask your friend, Miss Lawson to access the old Cerberus files. She will need to bypass some old codes that sealed my file during my…rebuilding. Those should answer more of your questions. If you will excuse me, I must return to the Maelstrom. Keelah'seli, Shepard."

Shia'va watched as Harbinger walked down the street to a shuttle pickup point. She did have more questions. But they would have to wait. She stood up and walked back to the house to make breakfast for her children.

* * *

><p>AN: One week, people. Just one week! Let the Countdown to Extinction begin! Get your N7 armor and your assault rifles ready. Earth will never be the same again! Yes, I'm a little stoked. I'm thinking what the next chapter might be. But I'm thinking a flashback for Harbinger. And don't worry; the Dark Sovereign will make an appearance. Still working on that. Stay tuned for more!


	14. Blood Ties

**Blood Ties**

Garrus sat in his office going over some reports from his officers. They were fairly standard in regards to the security of New Tokyo. His mandibles flared a bit showing his annoyance. Not at the fact that his people reported incorrectly, but at the fact that the reports mentioned nothing about Jorum Talid. He had hoped his contacts on the Citadel had something but the worst part of it was that he had heard nothing from them since their last contact. Garrus leaned forward in his chair and folded his talons in front of him, thinking. Could Jorum be trying to ensure that he isn't found? No, that likely was not what he was trying to do. Garrus had figured that Jorum might be trying to find ways to silence people to cover up his involvement in the attack on Watson. The word of a lone Batarian would be good in a court case but not good enough for a conviction. Garrus turned his chair towards the window that looked out towards New Hiroshima. He had a very good view of their home. As much as Garrus wanted to implicate Jorum Talid, he couldn't bludgeon through this. He thought back to the first Normandy and when he and Shia'va were hunting Saren. Garrus had stopped her to ask her a question.

_-Garrus had been pacing for the past twenty minutes. The question was eating away at him. The whole mission was taking way too long and Saren was getting closer to the Conduit and closer to getting away. Why was Shepard just not going after him? He caught sight of the Commander and stopped her. "Commander, I wanted to ask you something."_

"_Of course, Garrus, what's on your mind?" Shepard stood with her hands behind her back as she had done before._

"_You asked me why I left C-Sec. It had always seemed that every time I rose through the ranks, I was saddled with more and more responsibility and along with that, more and more red tape." He shook his head. "It shouldn't matter how I take down a suspect but that I take him down. I got tired of the rules."_

_Shia'va tilted her head slightly. "Garrus, I have a feeling this is more than a question. Speak what's on your mind."_

"_Saren isn't going to play by our rules. Why not just take him down and bring him back to the Council?" Garrus asked._

_Shia'va saw where this question was going. "The rules are normally there for a reason, whether we like them or not. But I don't have to lower myself to Saren's level to get the job done. We do it right, not fast. The fast way can usually lead to Saren really getting away with it. Do it right, and Saren will catch himself in his own traps. Do it right, and even he can't get away from the evidence. And doing it right prevents innocent people from getting hurt._

_Garrus' mandibles flexed a bit. "I see what you mean, Commander. I guess I have something to think about." _

_Shepard nodded to Garrus and headed back up to the CIC.-_

Shia'va had been right. Saren had done things the fast way, not the right way. And in this, he couldn't go after Jorum the way he would have if he was still a part of C-Sec. This had to be done the right way, or his own family could be in even greater danger. Garrus' intercom snapped him from his thoughts. He turned his chair and pressed the button. "Yes, Miss Aleina?"

A pleasant Asari voice could be heard on the other end. "Mr. Vakarian, there is a Turian here claiming to be your father. He wishes to speak with you."

Garrus blinked a bit. He and his father hadn't talked in nearly twelve years. The last time they spoke, it ended in an argument where his father had, for all intents and purposes, disowned his own son, or at least the Turian equivalent of disowning a child. Maybe his father came to apologize? That was unlikely, but maybe a small hope of a possibility. "Send him in, Miss Aleina." The door to Garrus' office opened and his father walked in with the young Asari escorting him. She asked if there was anything else she could do. "That'll be all. Thank you." Garrus stood up and walked over towards his father. Might as well try and be civil, but he had to wonder how long that would last. "It's been a long time, father."

The elder Vakarian looked at the large office. "You've done rather well for yourself, Garrus. A well-established firm, quite popular in this city."

Garrus remained cautiously optimistic, so far, so good. "It's taken about ten years to get to where we are now. We have plenty of contracts. It helps to raise my family."

"It's an interesting choice to work on a more human dominated world, Garrus. But I can see there are a few more of the Council races here, as well." The elder Vakarian was up to something, but he was tap dancing around the edges of the conversation.

Garrus got a feeling in the pit of his stomach, and it wasn't a good one. "It's been almost twelve years, father. Twelve years since you pushed me out of your life and the life of the rest of the family. And you come to Watson to try and make nice? What are you up to, father?"

"Things change, Garrus." His father started to say but he was interrupted.

"Bullshit. You condemned my bonding to Shepard, and then outright called my children abominations when I told you I had two daughters." The memory of what his father said was causing Garrus to boil. "You effectively told me to not even bother coming back to Palavan with my family because it would shame our clan." He slammed his fist on desk.

His father pointed a talon at him. "You were the one that turned your back on our clan, Garrus. You spat in the face of everything our family stood for. And it all started when you joined that human on that ridiculous hunt for Saren Arcturus."

Garrus stood up out of his chair. "That's my lifemate you're speaking about!" His mandibles flaring wildly as he was nearing his breaking point. "And if it wasn't for Shia'va, we would all be indoctrinated servants of the Reapers or worse, dead! And that 'human' has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. And those children, my children, that she carried for nine months? They mean more to me than _any_ clan on Palavan."

"You're still as stubborn as ever, Garrus. I came here to tell you that the clan elders are willing to forgive everything you've done and reinstate your name into our family again. Provided you leave everything here behind and dissolve your bonding to Commander Shepard." His father said flatly.

Garrus couldn't believe it. He was about to say something when his intercom came to life again. "Mr. Vakarian, your lifemate and children are here to see you." The Asari announced.

Garrus closed his eyes and exhaled heavily. At least this would be the highlight of his day. And it was about to save him from completely losing his temper with his father. "Send them in."

The door opened and Mikazuki and Kiyoko ran in and embraced their father tight. "Chichi!" The two girls leaning up and giving their father a kiss on the mandibles.

Shia'va walked in and saw Garrus' father. She now understood why Garrus sounded so strained over the intercom. She walked over to Garrus and put her hand on his back. "Garrus, is everything alright?"

Garrus looked at his father. His eyes narrowed a bit. "Yes, my father was just leaving."

Kiyoko looked at the elder Vakarian. He looked down at her with a semi-disgusted look on his face. His attempts at hiding it were poor. She looked up at her father and saw his face. This man was making her father very upset and that bothered her. "Anata wa, Turian o nokosu hitsuyō ga arimasu. Anata wa akiraka ni watashitachi no kazoku ni taisuru bujokuda hitoda (You should leave, Turian. You're obviously someone who is an insult to our family.)." She narrowed her eyes more. "To watashi mo mikadzuki mode wa, yori watashitachi no chichi o konran sa seru yō ni naru (And neither myself nor Mikazuki will let you upset our father more.)."

Garrus looked down at Kiyoko. He actually smiled at her though she knew better than to mouth off to her elders. But still, he was proud of her for standing up for him even though she was cursing at his father in Japanese.

Mikazuki looked at her younger sister. She actually did see the look on Garrus' father's face but knew better than to say anything.

Shia'va looked down at Kiyoko. "Kiyoko Vakarian suru ni wa, burei anata no chōrō yori mo yoku shitte iru. Watashi wa anata yori mo sugurete oshiete kimashita (Kiyoko Vakarian, you know better than to disrespect your elders. I have taught you better than that.)."

Kiyoko lowered her head. She knew her mother was right. And she got yelled at. "Hai, okāsan. Gomen'nasai. (Yes, mother. I'm sorry.)" That didn't change the fact that Kiyoko didn't like this Turian. "Welcome to New Tokyo, grandfather."

It was taking everything Garrus' father had not to call these children abominations again. What made it worse, in his eyes, was that these children were speaking in a human tongue. He looked back at Garrus who now had his arm wrapped around Shia'va's waist. "Think about what I said, Garrus." The elder Vakarian turned and left Garrus' office.

Shia'va looked at Garrus as he watched his father leave. She knew that look. "Garrus, talk to me."

He shook his head. "Not right now. Not in front of the girls."

* * *

><p>Shia'va had seen Kiyoko and Mikazuki off to bed while Garrus was looking over some old files. He had been quiet since he got home. But Shia'va knew it was more than that. He was seething. Over the years Garrus had learned how to control being hot headed. He learned what to let slide and what not to. He didn't want his children to see him get upset over things he couldn't control. Shia'va walked over to Garrus and took the datapad from him, tossing it to the chair next to them. She sat in his lap and looked him straight in the eyes. "Garrus, please talk to me. You're seething and I can tell. What happened that has you so upset? Why was your father there?"<p>

Garrus' mandibles flexed a bit. "He thinks he can just walk into my own office and start demanding things of me. Come into my home…" He had to be careful how he said things. He didn't want anything to come out wrong. But he was so pissed off that his father had the gall. "My father came to see me to tell me the clan would welcome me back."

Shia'va tilted her head. "Garrus, that's wonderful!" Shia'va was starting to smile but not before he raised his talon.

"But only under the condition that I leave you and our children. That I dissolve our bond." He shook his head. "Over my dead body, Shia. I will not give up the three best things in my life. The three things that went very right in my life."

It was the last thing Garrus said that made Shia'va remember their night together on the Normandy before the assault on the Collector Base.

_-Garrus stood in Shepard's room. He was trying so hard to make this right. And he felt he was only making it worse. "Shepard, so many things have gone wrong in my life. Omega, my team. Losing you two years ago. For once I just want this one thing to go right. I just…"_

_Shia'va reached out and touched the side of his face that was scarred. He leaned his head forward as both of them touched their heads together.-_

Shia'va leaned into Garrus and rested her head on his shoulder. She kissed his neck. "Garrus, I want you to do what makes you happy. You know I'll support whatever decision you make."

"What makes me happy, Shia, is being here with you and our two beautiful children. My father can go and get spaced for everything he's said about all of you. I will not give any of you up, even for the clans. I would rather be the most hated Turian this side of Palavan." Garrus held Shia'va tight. Garrus wasn't sure why his father wanted him to come back to the clan so badly. But Jorum Talid was going to have to wait. This "assault" on his family was going to take priority.

* * *

><p>AN: I thought this chapter and the next couple or few would be a nice touch. To see Garrus' side of the family in this. And the turmoil it could cause.


	15. Over The Line

**Over The Line**

Garrus rolled over on his side. He couldn't sleep. This thing with his father was still eating away at him. He rolled over onto his back and looked over at Shia'va. She looked beautiful when she was asleep. The years had changed her. She was still the same Commander Shepard. But at the same time, the soldier in her had become less and less noticeable. She had become the woman she always wanted to be. She was still big on discipline, and she had raised the girls right. They knew what was right and what was wrong. Shia'va's hair had grown the length of her back. She seemed to like it that length, and Garrus couldn't disagree with it. She looked stunning with longer hair. He draped his arm over her midsection and pulled her close. He was surprised to find that she was awake and probably had been for the past five minutes.

Her hand moved along his arm as she turned her head to look at him. "Can't sleep, sweetheart?" She asked. She already knew the answer but she wanted to hear it from him.

"No, I can't and I'm sorry." His mandibles flexed a bit. "I know this shouldn't bother me."

Shia'va rolled over and looked Garrus in the eyes. "Garrus, I remember the day I came home with the girls. I don't think there was another star in the system that could have shown brighter than the smile you had that day." Shia'va kissed Garrus on the lips. "And I remember how furious you were when you finished your call to your father on Palaven. That call alone bothered you for weeks." She scooted closer to him. "Do you remember what I said to you after?"

Garrus nodded. "You had told me to focus on the girls. That they were the other thing that kept me from dwelling on what happened. But this feels different, Shia. This time it feels like there's a hidden agenda."

Shia'va smiled and rolled over on top of Garrus. "Then maybe I should give you something to at least distract you for a few hours, Mr. Vakarian." Straddling Garrus, Shia'va felt Garrus enter her. She moaned softly as their bodies began to move in a dance they had done so many nights before. She pulled Garrus up to her so their lips met. Garrus had known what Shia'va meant. This was a distraction, yes. But it was not meant as a fling. Shia'va knew when Garrus felt things crumbling down around him. She knew when he was beginning to feel that things were going out of his control. Garrus himself was a Turian who handled things by doing it. Not by diplomacy or words. And this thing with his father couldn't be handled by brute force. This, what Shia'va was doing, making love to him. During times like this it was her way of telling him of how deep her love for him was. Like he did for her, she would walk through hell for him and their children. It was a silent way of her telling him that she would stand by him and support him, no matter what he decided. This is why Garrus loved her so much. This is why he loved their children so much.

Garrus wrapped his lips around her nipple as Shia'va continued to quicken her pace. The two lovers keeping silent in their throes of ecstasy so as to not wake their sleeping children. He could hear her quickened breathing and placed his talons on her the sides of her face, enveloping her in a deep and passionate kiss. As their bodies came together, he could feel her heart beating. The feeling of her heart beat in time with his; it caused pride to swell in his plated chest. To know that their souls were still one, that their love would win out even in this dark time. He could feel her tightening down on him.

Shia'va was so close but she could tell Garrus was too. He was going deeper into her and it only served to push her further to climax. As both reached the pinnacle of their dance, Shia'va held onto Garrus tightly, her body filling with his warmth, shuddering in sheer pleasure. She heard Garrus grunt quietly as he held her as tightly as she held him. She also heard him whisper the words he spoke every day and meant when he said them. 'I love you.' She smiled as both of them collapsed onto the bed. He stayed inside of her for a few more minutes before she slid off to his side and laid her head on his chest. She didn't have to ask if he was feeling better. She could tell by the way he held her. It was the same embrace he held her in the hours before the assault on the Collector Base. After twenty minutes, Shia'va looked up to her husband to see that he had finally fallen asleep. His mind was at peace as long as she was with him.

The next morning, Shia'va walked into the kitchen to see Kiyoko, Mikazuki and Garrus sitting at the table. The two girls were having a bowl of some cereal and Garrus was enjoying some tea. Shia'va went over and gave the two girls a kiss good morning. She went over and grabbed a cup of coffee and then moved over to Garrus who put his arm around her waist. She leaned down and the two kissed.

Mikazuki and Kiyoko giggled seeing their parents kiss. "You two kiss a lot." Kiyoko got a grin on her.

Shia'va smiled as she looked at her children. "Well, that's what you do when you are in love with someone. Your father and I have been in love since long before you were both born. And we're still in love with each other to this day."

The comm unit in the other room was ringing and Mikazuki went into the living room to answer it. "Kon'nichiwa, Vakarian jūkyo. (Hello, Vakarian residence.)"

A Turian female was on the other end. "Oh, uh, hello. I'm looking for Garrus Vakarian." The Turian female had no idea what Mikazuki had just said.

Mikazuki really didn't like that for the past couple of days, people were having a hard time understanding Japanese. This was her mother's language and it was a primary language here in New Hiroshima. She turned towards the door. "Chichi, Komu rinku wa anata no tamedearu. Kore wa, ikutsu ka no Turian joseidearu. (Father, the commlink is for you. It is some Turian female.)"

Garrus got up and walked into the other room, seeing his sister, Solana. Garrus put his hand on Mikazuki's shoulder. "Mikadzuki wa, anata no haha to imōto to issho ni kitchin ni modotte kudasai. (Mikazuki, go back into the kitchen with your mother and sister.)" Garrus told his daughter in Japanese.

Solana blinked at her brother. Garrus was able to speak the human Japanese language? She watched as Mikazuki left. "Garrus, it's…been too long." She seemed a bit uncomfortable. "Was that Ki..Kiyokini?"

Garrus' mandibles flexed a bit. "No, that was not Kiyoko. It was Mikazuki. My oldest." She was acting even more evasive than his father. "What do you want, Solana? Did father put you up to this? Hoping maybe I would listen to my little sister?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

This seemed to catch Solana by surprise. "Father is there? When did he get there?" The shocked seemed genuine but Garrus wasn't sure what to believe from his side of the family anymore.

"Don't feign ignorance with me, Solana. You knew father was here, didn't you?" Garrus was actually on the verge of being indignant.

"Garrus Vakarian. You know damn well I wouldn't try to lie to you. Father left Palaven nearly a week ago and hasn't been home since." Her own mandibles started to flare a bit.

"He's been here trying to tell me that the clan leaders would welcome me back if I completely dissolved my bond to Shepard and left my children behind. Not that I would give a damn what the clan leaders think." Garrus shot back.

Solana groaned and covered her eyes. "Oh spirits its worse than we thought."

"What do you mean?" This had actually caught Garrus' attention. He started to think that something may have gone very wrong on Palaven.

"Garrus, The clan leaders had no idea you and Shepard were bonded and had children. Do you remember Sovan Altanis?" She tilted her head a bit.

"We were in C-Sec together for about two years." Garrus responded.

"His father passed away about two years ago. Father has been filling that spot for the interim. And no one had seen how much that short time had changed him." She shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Garrus, we're afraid father is trying to destroy the unions of those who left the clan. He's trying to purge out the mixed blood. And..well…we think he's coming after Shepard and your children. This is not what the clan wanted. They respect Shepard greatly, but they never agreed to this."

Garrus looked down a moment. His father has gone over the line with this. A stray thought crossed his mind. What if Jorum Talid also had something to do with this? If he had promised Garrus' father that this would drive the human from the shadow of the clan, then Shepard would be an easy target to pick off.

Solana looked at her brother, worried. "Garrus? Spirits please say something."

Garrus' mandibles flared. "I'll handle this, Solana. Tell mom I said hello. And tell her I love her." Garrus shut off the comm. It was no longer safe for Shia'va or the girls on Watson. The only place they would be safe would be at an Alliance facility or even the Citadel. He walked back into the kitchen where Kiyoko was dancing to some music playing on the extranet radio station. He watched her and smiled a bit. His youngest girl was meant to dance. She was beautiful and graceful. He looked over to Mikazuki who was reading a book on the Ming Dynasty. He then looked at Shia'va, the mother of his children, dancing with Kiyoko. A smile graced her features as she lifted her daughter of the floor and kissed her mandible. Garrus' expression seemed to go somber. If he didn't do something, all of this joy would be taken away from him.

Shia'va set Kiyoko down and saw Garrus out of the corner of her eye. She turned to him and her smiled slowly faded. She saw the look on his face. It was a look that she saw only one other time. That time being when he was looking for Sidonis. Whenever he talked about his men, he sounded empty. But that look also meant that he was going to be donning his armor again. He was going to be Archangel. She walked over to him and took his talons into her hands. "Garrus…"

He blinked slowly, looking at his family. "Shia, I need you to take the girls and go to your mother's or your brothers' . Either on her ship, any Alliance station or the Presidium on the Citadel. There's something I have to take care of. And I don't want anyone using you to get to me." He knew what she was going to say. "Shia, I know what you want to say, but you have to trust me on this, please."

Shia'va didn't like this. Normally she would argue the point with Garrus. But if he was becoming so focused. She thought for a minute and knew who she was going to contact. "Alright, Garrus. We'll go the Citadel and contact my mother. Come on, girls. Let's go get packed."

* * *

><p>Solana looked at the blank viewscreen. "Spirits, Garrus, please don't do something stupid. She looked over to her mother who was sitting in the chair looking very sad. Whatever Garrus' father had become, it was tearing his family apart. Solana only hoped Garrus could stop it before it got any worse.<p>

A/N: Oooooh…intrigue! But not as much as we'll see in four days! FOUR DAYS! I hope ya'll are ready! And I'm sorry for those of you in the British Isles and what's going on with . But soon you'll save the galaxy with the rest of us! Keep on keepin' on!


	16. Truth Without

**Truth Without**

-On the Citadel-

Mikazuki and Kiyoko had been quiet the entire trip to the Citadel. Shia'va knew that it meant they were upset. They left their father behind. How could she tell her children that it was because Garrus was most likely going to kill his own father? She wanted to stop Garrus, to take the time to figure this out. But the look in his eyes told her that this was something that wasn't going to be fixed by diplomacy or offers of friendship. Garrus' own father had basically spat in the face of their family. And to Garrus, that was the biggest insult. As the Vakarian family stepped off of the transport, Brad and Marcus moved quickly and scooped the two girls up, grabbing Shia'va by the arm.

Shia'va blinked at how fast they got to them and were already spiriting them away. "Marc, Brad, what are you…?"

"Don't stop walking, sis. It's not safe for any of you here on the Citadel. Our contacts have told us there are hired mercs looking for you and the girls. They found out about your connecting transport from Thessia." Marcus looked behind him to make sure they weren't being followed.

"Mom's got an Alliance transport waiting to take us to the Normandy." Braddock kept Kiyoko held close to him. The girls just looked at one another, not sure what to make of any of this.

As the family got near the shuttle bay, two Asari Eclipse mercs stepped in their way, weapons drawn. "This is as far as you go." The lead Asari started to charge her biotics. But as she did, her head exploded from a shot somewhere off to the family's left.

Marcus and Braddock shielded the girls' eyes from the site. Shia'va took the chance to act while the other Asari was distracted. With graceful movements, she stepped behind the Asari, grabbing her arms holding the weapon and twisted it, causing her to drop the weapon. She then swept the legs of the Asari out from under her, sending her to the ground. The Asari had no time to react. Shia'va's movements were so fast and fluid the Asari never saw her until it was too late. The advantages of keeping up with her Tae Kwon Do training ever after the girls were born. Shia'va drove her fist in a fast movement and knocked the Asari out. She looked up to see a Drell perched overlooking the path to the shuttle bay. He leapt down and ran over to the family. "Is everyone alright?"

Shia'va smiled. "And here your father and I tried to keep you from following his path, Kolyat."

Kolyat smiled. "I didn't entirely follow his path, Shepard. But I couldn't ignore what he knew either. It's the only way I can honor his memory."

Shia'va shook the young Drell's hand. "It's good to see you."

Kolyat looked back into the main area of the transport hub. "We shouldn't stay here. Let's get everyone to the Normandy, we can talk more later."

-New Hiroshima-

Garrus had spent some time tailing his father from different positions. He never told his father everything he did. But he supposed he got that from his father. He stared coldly at the Turian who he looked up to. How could he do this to his family? The human he loved? The children that made him the proudest father this side of Watson? 'No more.' Garrus thought. 'This isn't C-Sec, and he's got no right to interfere.' Garrus thought back to when Shia'va asked about his father.

_-Garrus had been happy to be out of C-Sec._ _Out from under the shadow of his father. They had just left the Citadel not long ago and he had been working on the Mako. He looked up to see Commander Shepard walking towards him. "Commander. What can I do for you?"_

"_Why did you leave C-Sec, Garrus?" It was an honest question._

"_I figured working with a Spectre would be different. Spectres do what they have to when the need to get the job done. My father wouldn't like you, Commander." Garrus stated matter of factly._

"_What do you mean, Garrus?" Shia'va asked._

"_My father is a C-Sec man through and through. Do things by the book or don't do them at all. And he didn't like it when I was chosen to go through the Spectre training. He thinks Spectres shouldn't work outside of the law. But I think otherwise." Garrus and Shia'va had continued to spend a few more minutes talking about how they were going to take on Saren.-_

Garrus narrowed his eyes. "Are you going by the book now, father? And if you are, whose book are you going by?" Garrus moved his position to another building rooftop, using his sniper rifle to keep an eye on his father's movements. He watched as he saw his father enter an old building, one that was condemned from the attack on New Hiroshima. Garrus knew he had little time to waste. He slid down the fire escape ladder of the building he was on. He put his sniper rifle away and drew his assault rifle. He would give his father one chance to explain and only one. He leaned against the door frame and heard his father talking to someone. And the voice sounded damn familiar.

"That human bitch and those two brats escaped our trap on the Citadel. Someone tipped them off. That wouldn't be you, would it, Vakarian?" Jorum Talid growled at Garrus' father.

"I've done everything you've asked, Jorum! I didn't tip anyone off! You swore that the children wouldn't be harmed!" He shouted back.

"If I didn't know better, Vakarian, I would say that you are starting to reneg on our deal. Just remember, if Shepard isn't dead by day's end, well…I'm not sure what'll happen to your daughter and wife." The image of Jorum Talid faded from view.

Garrus had heard enough. He kicked in the door and leveled the assault rifle at his father. "What the hell have you done?" Garrus roared.

His father turned to see his own son ready to kill him. "Garrus, you don't understand!"

"I understand enough to know that you have sold out…"

"Dammit, Garrus! He will have your mother and sister killed!" Tears streamed down his father's mandibles. "I begged Talid to leave the children out of this."

"Those are MY children, father!" Garrus' own anger mixed with his paternal instinct was setting in fast.

"And they are my grandchildren! My blood…" His words trailed off in the tears.

"So now instead of just killing my bondmate and my children…you'll have my whole family killed, just because you believed a lie. A small hope that you could have fixed just by talking to me." Garrus put his assault rifle away. "You better pray to the spirits that I can save them all in time. Because spirits help you if I can't." Garrus swung and caught his father in the side of the head, sending him to the ground, unconscious.

-Aboard the Normandy-

Shia'va couldn't believe how different the Normandy looked. Her crew was very diverse. Salarians, Asari, Turians, Humans and Quarians all working together as a crew. She was even very surprised when EDI walked over in a new body. "Welcome aboard, Shepard." The now embodied AI smiled.

"EDI?" She had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things. "EDI, how did you…?"

Joker walked up to EDI. "Long story, Commander. It's good to see you again." He carefully shook Shepard's hands.

Mikazuki and Kiyoko stayed very close to their mother. This was all new to them. But what they did know, was that THIS was their mother's ship. Kiyoko looked up. "Mama, are you still in command of the Normandy?"

Shia'va smiled and chuckled at her youngest one, brushing her hair with her hand. "Not anymore, sweetheart. I haven't been Commander Shepard since long before you were born." She looked at Kolyat. "But what I want to know, is who is trying to kill my family?"

EDI moved to a console and started typing on it. "We've intercepted many transmissions coming from the Citadel. But the one name that has come up more than any other is Jorum Talid. In those transmissions there is mention of hiring mercenaries. Mostly to stop you and your family, Shepard."

"But what about Garrus' father?" Shia'va asked.

"It seems he's being coerced. I found this datapad on a merc I was trailing and it seems that Jorum Talid is using Garrus' mother and sister as leverage to get Garrus' father to separate the two of you. To take you and the children out of the equation." Kolyat handed the datapad to Shia'va. "And if we don't get to Garrus' mother and sister first, they'll be killed. I already have some friends waiting on Palaven to move in and get Garrus' family out of there."

Shia'va nodded. "Then we don't have any time to waste."

"You were never one to sit behind and let people die, Shepard. Good to see that hasn't changed." Kaiden Alenko stepped off the lift and into the CIC. He walked slowly to within a few feet of Shia'va and her daughters. "It's good to see you again. It's been a long time."

Shia'va just stood there, almost frozen as if she was standing back on Horizon. Mikazuki tugged on her mother's arm. Shia'va snapped out of her thoughts and nodded to Kaiden. "You're looking well, Kaiden. The years have treated you well."

"You too, Shepard." Alenko shook his head. "I'm sorry, I should call you Vakarian now. And these must be your two little ones." He knelt down. The two girls hid behind their mother. "Hey there. I'm Kaiden Alenko. A Spectre, and a friend of your mother."

Shia'va put her hands on her daughters' backs. "Kaiden, it's been a long and stressful day. The girls could use some rest."

Alenko nodded. Maybe this wasn't the best time. "Of course, Commander. The loft is still open. We've made sure to keep it free for you if you ever were aboard the Normandy again." He turned to EDI. "Can you make sure that the Commander and her family is settled in, EDI? Then report to me when you're done."

EDI nodded. "Of course, Spectre Alenko. Shepard, if you would follow me?"

As Shia'va and the girls got on the lift, she gave Kaiden a hard look. After everything that's happened over the past few weeks, the last thing she wanted to do was open old wounds. And this wound is one that hurt the most.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm going to make a confession. I bought the Collector's Edition of Mass Effect 3, but I haven't played the game yet. And after what I've been reading, I really don't know if I'm going to unless Bioware does something. I'm going to be honest with those of you reading my story. I am not going to play something that is going to harm the integrity of my story. I've put too much into this story to have it ruined by playing a game that may be great for most of it, but completely FUBAR'd at the end and have me feel disconnected from Shia'va Shepard. And I'm not going going to ruin the story I'm giving to you, my readers. Sorry if the chapters are coming a little slower. But they will keep coming.


	17. Ghosts of the Past

**Ghosts of the Past**

-Aboard the Normandy-

The loft still looked the same, minus some small upgrades. Shia'va brushed her long black hair as Mikazuki and Kiyoko settled into the bed. She placed the brush on the desk and sat down with the girls. She could see the look in their eyes, one parent was missing. She frowned slightly and ran her hand through her girls' hair. "I know you both miss your father. But I promise you that everything will be alright. He will be back."

Kiyoko looked up at Shia'va. "Mama? Why are so many people trying to hurt us? What have we done to them? We always try to be nice."

Shia'va leaned down and kissed Kiyoko on the forehead. "You did nothing, sweetheart. You and your sister are the sweetest young ladies Watson has even had. But don't you worry. You daddy and I will take care of everything. I promise." She tucked both girls in and kissed them 'good night'.

The hours had slowly ticked by. Shia'va was lying between Kiyoko and Mikazuki, holding her children close. She had finally dozed off to sleep. But the dream she had was her reliving of the events at the end of the Reaper war.

_-Shia'va was wounded, she looked down at the body of the Illusive Man, and then at the Catalyst. Something was wrong about all of this._

"_You must choose, Shepard. Will you join synthetics and organics? Will you control us? Or will you destroy all synthetic life, including your own?" The Catalyst looked at her impatiently._

_It was the last part that caught her attention. She looked at the walls and noticed that the numbers she was seeing, that she saw before were all wrong. This wasn't actually happening. Harbinger was trying to indoctrinate her. This had become a battle of the mind now. The beam that hit her…she wasn't dead, at least not yet. If she gave in to the first two choices, all organic and synthetic life would end. The Reapers would win. There was only one other choice. She smiled at the Catalyst. "You've lost, Harbinger. The Reapers have lost. Your cycle of destruction will end." She drew her Predator pistol and aimed at the beam generator. Tears fell down her cheeks as she remembered her crew. And remembered her nights with Garrus, the kisses they shared, their love that always grew in even this, her darkest hour. "Garrus, watashi wa itsumo anata o aishite iru yo (Garrus, I'll always love you)." Shia'va pulled the trigger of her pistol. The bullets ripped through the metal of the generator. And soon after, the generator exploded, fire consuming the area. She felt herself consumed by the fire and heard the screams of Harbinger._

_It was dark, but not cold. She slowly cracked her eyes open, hearing the muffled shouting of Garrus._

"_Shia'va! Hold on, Shia'va! Just hang on a bit longer!" Garrus shouted holding Shepard close. "Spirits please hang on. Dr. Chakwas! OVER HERE!"_

_Her voice was hoarse. "We…we did it…Garrus…we stopped…"_

_Could she see clearly, she would have seen the tears falling from Garrus' eyes. "No, you did it, Shepard. You stopped them. You saved us all. Please, don't talk…just hang on, dammit."_

_Shia'va couldn't move. Her body felt numb. Admiral Anderson and Dr. Chakwas ran over to Shia'va, two medical teams right behind them. All she could hear was muffled chatter. The galaxy was safe…it was safe.-_

Shia'va awoke with a start. A hand was running along her head. She looked up to see Garrus. "Oh God…Garrus!" She sat up in bed and threw her arms around him, kissing him on the mandible and then the lips. "Garrus, how did you…? What about your father?"

Garrus smiled at her kisses. "I didn't kill him if that's what you're thinking. But he'll sure as hell wake up with a bad headache."

Mikazuki yawned and rubbed her eyes. "What's going on?"

Kiyoko wasn't far behind. "Mama?"

Both girls saw their father sitting on the bed. Their eyes went wide as they embraced Garrus tightly. "Chichi!" They both shouted in unison.

Garrus held onto his girls tightly. They were still safe. He heard them whisper not to leave again. He kissed both his girls. "Don't worry. I don't plan on going anywhere without you two."

Shia'va looked at the clock, it was 05:00. The girls were both wide awake now and there would be no chance of them falling back to sleep with them excited to have their father back. "Girls, why don't you both get cleaned up for breakfast."

Both the girls nodded and headed off to the bathroom.

Shia'va looked at Garrus. "God I was so worried about you, Garrus. How did you get the Normandy?"

He held Shia'va close. "Your brothers contacted me after you were safely on the Normandy. I contacted Joker and hand him send the shuttle. I'm sorry I sent you and the girls away. But I couldn't take the chance."

Shia'va rested her head on his shoulder. "I know, Garrus." She looked up and started to kiss his mandible again. Garrus reached down and touching her cheek, returned her kisses.

As the two girls came out of the bathroom, Kiyoko rolled her eyes at her two parents kissing. "Geez, mama. You two really need to get a room alone." Mikazuki snickered at her younger sister.

Shia'va and Garrus chuckled. After Shia'va had taken her shower, the family went down to the mess area of the Normandy. Kasumi was there and the girls hugged their aunt. Many of the soldiers there saluted Shia'va. Something in her seemed to break. She looked down. The smile on her face fading quickly. She looked at Garrus. "Garrus…will you…please make sure the girls have breakfast?" She got up from the chair and headed to the port observation lounge. The girls saw Shia'va leave. Kiyoko started to walk after her mother but Kasumi held her back.

"Sweetie, your mom needs to be alone for a few minutes. Trust me, everything will be alright." Kasumi reassured the two girls.

Shia'va stood at the window of the port observation lounge. She covered her mouth as tears flowed down her cheeks, sobbing softly. She felt the arms of her bondmate and lover wrap themselves around her.

Garrus held her close. There was only two times in her life Shia'va ever broke down like this. The soldier saluting her brought back some very old ghosts. He knew better than to say anything. She would speak when she was ready. He watched as she wiped her eyes. He knew she was ready to talk. "What has you so upset, Shia?"

She sniffed. She was silently cursing herself. The great Commander Shepard crying like this, what the hell was wrong with her? She already knew the answer to that. It was something that she had hoped was so forgotten it would never have come to light again. But she had to face it. The only thing giving her strength to was Garrus being with her. "I'm sorry, Garrus. I thought I was over this. But it seems I wasn't. I keep thinking about when the first Normandy was destroyed by the Collectors."

Garrus tightened his hold on her, keeping her close to him. "And when you died."

Shia'va nodded slowly. "I thought I had faced this during my time under house arrest on Earth. After Cerberus brought me back, I…" Tears started to fall again. "I wasn't even sure I was the same Shepard you knew. The same one you love and have children with today. I don't even know if I'm the same anymore."

Garrus turned her around and lifted her chin. "Listen to me, Shia. You were very much the same Shepard. If anything, you came back so much stronger. You never denied your own mortality." He wiped a tear away with a talon. "Before I had thought I lost you a second time after the Reaper War, you seemed at peace. It was over and you were ready to be at peace, whatever that meant. You were never an incomplete copy, Shia. But you were always right to question and fear what happened. No one would have had any right to tell you differently. You're only human, as the saying goes. And you are the most beautiful, loving, and understanding woman in this galaxy." He smiles as he sees her give him a teary smile. "I am proud to have you as my lifemate. And I am damn proud to have two children by you. No one can take that away from you or me."

Shia'va rested her head on his shoulder. He didn't care who she was. Yes, she was Commander Shepard. But to Garrus, she was his life and love, the mother of his children, and the only woman he would spend the rest of his life with. She was just a woman now, and a mother. Not a soldier. And right now, that was more than enough. She didn't have to prove herself anymore. The door to the port observation lounge opened. Mikazuki and Kiyoko stood at the door. Shia'va looked at her children. She knelt down as the two girls walked into their mother's arms. They knew she had been crying. 'This…this is what life is now. The past doesn't matter anymore. This is what my life will always be. And I wouldn't have it any other way.' Shia'va thought to herself.

* * *

><p>AN: A short chapter I know, but something spurned me to put this in. Again I apologize for the delay in posting. Also, I want to let you , my readers know, that I'm posting another story based off a character of mine from Dragon Age: Origins. The story is called Two Worlds, One War. Have a read and I hope you enjoy that story as much as this one.


	18. The Faith of a Child

**The Faith of a Child**

-Aboard the Normandy, in orbit over Palaven-

Garrus and Shia'va stood in the war room with Kolyat, Kaiden Alenko, Kasumi, and EDI. Mikazuki and Kiyoko were sitting at a console just behind them. Garrus was pointing out some areas Jorum Talid's men could possibly be hiding for an ambush. Kolyat then showed the position of his people and how close they were to the Vakarian home. Garrus took a moment to look over his world. Even after twelve years, the Turians were still rebuilding Palaven.

Mikazuki was doing something on her omni-tool. She looked up every so often towards her parents and then back to her omni-tool. She was watching security feed from cameras that Jorum Talid had his people put up. Hacking into the system was easy. The Eclipse mercs were using some very basic command protocols. She watched as she saw an Asari pass by a camera. Mikazuki touched her ear to listen. She couldn't completely make out what was being said, but it sounded like something about the pay being put through. Mika saw her mother turn and shut off her omni-tool. She smiled at her mother who in turn smiled at her and turned back to the group. Mikazuki leaned forward and looked at what Kiyoko was drawing. She kept her voice low. "What's that?" She asked her little sister.

Kiyoko looked at Mika, then towards her mother who was still talking to the group, and then back to Mika. She also kept her voice low. "I'm drawing the layout of what mama and chichi are talking about." She looked up to see Garrus walk over to them.

"What are you two up to over here?" Garrus asked as he sat down with his daughters.

"Nothing, chichi." Kiyoko said smiling.

Garrus looked at what Kiyoko drew and he smiled. "This is very beautiful, sweetheart. You caught Palaven as you see it."

Mikazuki smiled. "Well, I kind of reminded her of what Palaven was like before the Reaper War, chichi."

Garrus couldn't help but smile at Mikazuki. "You know your history well. Your mother and I are both very proud that you girls are doing so well in school. Just promise us one thing, please."

"What is that, chichi?" They asked in unison.

"Promise us you will stay as innocent as you two are. That you don't get involved in the life your mother and I use to live. You both have so much potential." That had been a hope of Garrus' for a long time. That Kiyoko would become a dancer or artist and Mikazuki would become a teacher or scientist.

The two girls both nodded. "We'll make you and mama proud, chichi."

Garrus kissed both his girls on their heads. He watched as Shia'va walked over.

"Mikazuki, Kiyoko, I want you both to stay here on the Normandy and behave for EDI and Joker. Do I make myself clear?" Shia'va asked as she knelt down before the girls.

"Yes, mama." They both answered.

"Don't worry, Shepard. I will make sure the girls don't get into any trouble." EDI smiled at the two.

A couple of hours later, Mikazuki and Kiyoko were up in the loft, both sitting at the coffee table. Kiyoko had finished her drawing and had it lain out on the table. Mikazuki had her omni-tool up and watching the security feeds again. Their parents had left for the planet surface only twenty minutes ago, and they had landed outside of the city limits so as to not attract attention in saving Garrus' mother and sister. But the girls felt something was wrong.

Mikazuki pointed out a few things to Kiyoko. "Look at this. This asari seems to be leading these people. And she doesn't look like a nice person." She opened up a second screen on her omni-tool and narrowed her eyes as she saw who the person was. Her mandibles flexed a bit. "Oh no, it's Jona Sederis."

"Who's Jona Sederis?" Kiyoko asked earnestly.

"She's the leader of the Eclipse mercenaries. She and mom never got along, even after mom got her out of C-Sec custody during the Reaper War." Mika lowered the screen and looked back to the security feed. She placed her arm on the table near the drawing. "Kiyo, can you help me with something?"

"Sure. What can I do?" Kiyoko had a pencil ready in her hand.

"I need you to count out how long it takes for these people to get from here," She points to a building on the drawing. "To here." She points to another.

Kiyoko nodded and watched the feed. "One, one thousand, two, one thousand," She counted aloud. She finished. "I count 30 seconds, Mika."

Mika nodded and typed something into her omni-tool. The two girls continued this for about five minutes. Mika was worried. "I don't like this. Mom and dad are going to get caught by the second patrol coming around here. Uncle Kolyat's people miscounted. We have to warn them!"

"You're right. The heck if we get in trouble. I don't want to lose mom and dad." Kiyoko grabbed her pictured and both girls ran for the lift.

They got to the CIC were EDI and Joker were standing at the comm feed for Shepard's team.

"Aunt EDI! We have to tell you something!" Kiyoko ran over to EDI.

EDI looked down and saw the paper Kiyoko was holding. "You can show us later, little one. I promise after this is all over."

"You don't understand it's really important!" Mika said next.

Joker was up next. "I'm sure whatever it is, your mom and dad can't wait to hear about it."

Kiyoko stomped her foot. This was getting really infuriating. Why is it no one ever listens to the kids? Mikazuki, though, she pushed Joker out of the way and started getting into the comm system.

"Hey!" Joker said as he staggered back.

Kiyoko put the picture upon the comm panel so Mika could read it and placed the notes Mika typed up on the picture. "We don't have time to play this game!" Kiyoko snapped at Joker.

EDI crossed her arms over her chest. "That wasn't very nice, Kiyoko Vakarian."

Mika was focused on what she was doing she only said a couple of words. "So ground us later." She tied her omni-tool into the panel and brought up the security feed.

EDI was amazed at how fast the two girls were working. They weren't even AI. She heard the two chattering to each other in Japanese. "What is going on here?"

"Mom and dad are about to get captured if we don't warn them." Mika had almost grown up right before EDI's eyes. She looked at Joker as both of them watched the two Vakarian children working feverishly. "Mom? Mom this is Mika."

-At that same time-

Shia'va and Garrus were on point. The got to the city limits and hunkered down, getting ready to make their move into the city. If Kolyat's people were right, this should be an easy smash and grab. Kolyat said something into his comm to his people. "My team is in place, Shepard."

Shia'va nodded and looked at Garrus. "Don't worry; we'll get your family out of there, honey."

Garrus nodded. "I know."

Shia'va watched as a patrol of Eclipse went by. As the disappeared from view, she started to order her team to move. But as she did…'Mom? Mom, this is Mika, please respond!' Shia'va stopped the team from moving and got back down to cover. She lowered her voice. "Mikazuki Vakarian! I told you that your father and I cannot speak…" She heard the frustration in Mika's voice. 'God Almighty, mom! There's another patrol coming from the flank of sector 3!' Shia'va looked over the ridge to see a second patrol come around the corner of another building. She felt a lump in her throat. If they had moved…she closed her eyes. "Mika…I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

'It's alright, mom. Look, Kiyo and I have this place mapped out and we know the patrol times. But there's something else. Jona Sederis is planetside. And I think that she is looking to have her shot at you.' Mika said quickly.

Shia'va had the team settle back down in cover and waited. She linked the team so they could all hear Mikazuki and Kiyoko. "Mika, why didn't you tell us about this earlier?"

'We didn't think you would believe us, mom. We know how you hate it when we get involved in the adult things.' Kiyoko spoke up. Shia'va listened as she heard Kiyoko say something muffled to Mikazuki. 'Mom, that trench you're in, you can follow it to sector 5 and come up through an opening into an abandoned building. It should put you close to where you need to be.'

Garrus shook his head. "They are certainly your children, Shia."

Shia'va looked at Garrus and chuckled. "Funny, I thought they took after you, Garrus."

Kaiden spoke up as the team started to follow the trench. "Shepard, why are we listening to two little girls? What do they know about tactics?"

Shia'va kept moving forward. "You don't know my girls, Kaiden. They can do things that would make you wonder how we can't even do what they can do. My babies are very bright. And right now, they are our eyes. I trust them."

"One must have the understanding that the faith of a child, it allows them to see things so much more clearly than you or I. To them, things can happen just because they see the path so clearly. There is no ambiguity in their eyes. That is why they can succeed where we often fail." Kolyat replied.

The group climbed into the abandoned building and hunkered down again. "Sweetheart, we're in the building."

'Hold on, mom. Kiyo, that first group is in position, start the count.' Mika said to Kiyoko. Shia'va listened carefully as Kiyoko counted. As Kiyoko got to thirty, Mika spoke up. 'Ok, move to the building two up from you. Go quickly!'

Shia'va's team moved fast to the building and hid inside. 'That's my girls.' She thought to herself.

The second patrol that came up behind Shia'va's group passed the building they were hiding in. But they stopped at the road Shia'va was supposed to take. Mika watched carefully from her omni-tool. 'They stopped. Something's wrong. Give me a second, mom.'

-On the Normandy-

Mikazuki looked over the picture and then the holographic image. She pointed to something. "Aunt EDI, what's that?"

EDI looked the building Mika was pointing at. "I'm detecting a power source in that building. It is possibly their communications building."

Kiyoko looked at Mika. "What's on your mind, Mika?"

Mika smiled. "I think we can give the Eclipse something to think about." Mikazuki worked quickly. "Kami...! (God…!)" She slammed her talons down.

Kiyoko put her hands on her sister. "Mika, what's wrong?"

Mika threw her talons up. "I can't short out their communications without losing the security feed. I'd be as blind as them!"

Kiyoko looked at the security feed. "Hmm. Well, we if we used that security feed against them?"

Mika looked over at Kiyoko. "What do you mean?"

"Remember that vid that mama showed us about that illusionist from the 20th century? I think his name was David Copperfield. He made things disappear. Everything, though, was just an illusion." Kiyoko recalled.

"Of course! What the eyes see and the ears here, the mind believes!" Mika looked over to EDI. "Aunt EDI, can you do something to alter my voice so I sound like Jona Sederis? And can we loop this security feed so the Eclipse can see what we want them to see?"

EDI smiled. "Of course." It didn't take EDI very long to get control of the security feed on the Eclipse end. "Ready."

Mika cleared her throat. "Attention Eclipse patrols, we've got intruders in Sector 2. Intercept them and stop them quickly."

Kiyoko watched as the Eclipse moved to where Mika, posing as Jona, told them to go. "I can't believe it's working!"

-Back on the ground-

The group watched as the Eclipse ran past the building they were hiding in. Everyone started to wonder what was going on. "Mikazuki, what's going on?"

'Mom, you have to move fast, we can only keep them fooled for a minute before they figure out what's going on.'

Shia'va motioned for the group to move out. They had finally made it to the center of the village and kept low. There were no patrols here. Obviously, the Eclipse would never have thought that anyone would get past their initial patrols.

* * *

><p>Jona Sederis cursed and slammed her fist down. "DAMMIT! Who ordered the patrols to Sector 2?"<p>

The mercenary with her swallowed hard. "Apparently, ma'am, you did." He opened the comm channel.

Jona growled. "Son of a...find out who got into our system!"

The merc worked quickly. Whoever it was, they were staying ahead of his attempts to lock them out.

* * *

><p>Mikazuki's faced paled. "Oh no…no no no no!" She began typing feverishly on the interface.<p>

Kiyoko ran over. "Mika! What's wrong?"

"The Eclipse are trying to lock me out!" Mika felt like she was losing control of the situation. "I can't keep this up!"

EDI placed her hand on Mika's shoulder. This little girl had just done so much to help her mother. And now she was pushing to keep her mother alive and to keep the bad guys away. But now it was time for EDI to take back over. "Mikazuki, you and Kiyoko have done all you can. Your mother would be so proud of you both. But it's time to let us handle this now. Please."

Mikazuki looked up at EDI with a defeated look on her face. She had felt like she just lost her favorite game, and that she failed her parents. Her mandibles twitched as Kiyoko took her hand.

"Sis, sis, we have to stop. We did all we could." Kiyoko wished she could have believed what she was telling her sister. She even felt there should have been more they could have done.

Mika's hands left the interface. She allowed Kiyoko to take her hand and both of them backed away from the terminal as EDI and Joker took over. Both girls quietly went back to the loft.

Joker watched as both of them left. "Why do I feel like such a heel right now?"

"Jeff, those two girls just did something that even I hadn't considered. As much as I didn't want them to stop, they had reached the limits of their abilities. But no child will ever admit that. We did the right thing." EDI took Joker's hand.

"Yeah, well, if this is the right thing, I'd hate to find out how the wrong thing feels." Joker looked back at his terminal.

* * *

><p>Shia'va comm went silent. "Mika? Kiyoko?"<p>

'Shepard, I have relieved them of what they were doing. The Eclipse had pushed them beyond what the two girls could do. They went back up to the loft.' EDI reported.

A pang hit Shia'va's heart. She knew what that felt like, to try so hard and then to feel like you accomplished nothing. She would have to spend time with the girls later. She was going to do something that made them feel like they did so much. "Thanks, EDI."

'Shepard, Garrus' family is being held in their home with two Eclipse. One of them is Jona.' EDI stated.

"I have an idea." Shia'va gathered the group around her and explained the plan.

Jona smiled as the merc reported that he was able to lock whoever it was out of the system. "Excellent work." She patted his shoulder. She turned around to face Garrus' mother and sister. "Well, I guess it's time for all of us to say goodbye. I have so enjoyed our time together."

"Go to hell, Eclipse bitch." Solana spat.

"You first." Jona began to charge her biotics. She stopped and turned her head as she heard Shia'va call her name. "Shepard…"

"JONA! Come out here and face me! I'm the one you want!" Shia'va fired a shot through a window.

The door opened and Jona stepped out with her merc. "Shepard, what a lovely surprise this is. But I have to be honest with you; you're just a bonus to my pay. I'm not the one that wants you."

"Jorum Talid." Shia'va said.

"That's right. Seems you've been a pain in his Turian ass for a bit too long. But I do have to say he pays well. So after I take care of you, I'm going to have a little fun with those two Turians inside." Jona again started to charge her biotics. "Goodbye, Shepard. It really hasn't been nice knowing you." As she got ready to charge, her merc's head exploded. Her eyes going wide. Shepard wasn't alone. "BITCH!" Before Jona could launch an attack, her own head exploded from a sniper shot.

Shia'va saw Garrus standing up from his sniper's nest. He slid down the ladder and ran over to the house, kicking the door in. "Mom? Solana?"

"In here, Garrus!" Solana shouted.

Garrus ran into the room, his mother embracing her son. "Come on, we have to get you both out of here."

Shia'va was already calling for the shuttle.

Shia'va and Garrus stood just outside of the door to the loft. Neither of them upset with Mikazuki or Kiyoko. "Garrus, I know the girls are feeling bad enough already. How do we handle this?"

Garrus took her hands. "We can't deny that they know what they know, Shia. They know about how we lived our lives before. And in truth, they acted as heroes. Without them, this whole operation could have gone another way. Both of them could be sitting in there right now without a mother or father." He pulled out two medals. The Stars of Terra.

Shia'va smiled. He was right. Both of them deserved recognition for what they did. They opened the door and saw both girls sitting on the edge of the bed. She walked over and knelt down in front of them. "Mika, Kiyo?"

Mikazuki looked up. "Kon'nichiwa, haha. (Hello, mother.)" She looked defeated. Kiyoko was quiet.

Shia'va smiled softly. "Hey. I don't want to see any sour faces."

Mika shook her head. "What's to be happy about? The Eclipse beat us."

"Maybe, sweetie. But don't think you didn't give them a run for their credits." She kissed her children on the forehead.

"Exactly. Girls, what you did today…if you hadn't gotten involved, this whole thing could have turned out so much differently. I think I speak for both your mother and I when I say that what you both have done, we are so proud of both of you." Garrus sat on the bed between the two. "And maybe your mother and I should listen to the two of you more. We wanted to keep you two from this kind of life. But I can see that isn't going to happen."

Kiyoko finally spoke up. "We don't want to see the fighting. We just want to have fun, go to school and be with our friends. But we want to be helpful too. And I know it's stupid to think that we can always win."

Shia'va kissed Kiyoko on the mandible. "Remember what Confucius said, pumpkin. A man, who always wins, never learns the lesson of humility and never learns from their mistakes." She lifted the girls' chins. "Even the Samurai knew their limits. Today, you learned yours. But not before being heroes."

Garrus gave both the girls the Stars of Terra.

Mikazuki and Kiyoko both blinked. "But…these are yours." Mikazuki protested.

"You've more than earned them. You saved us, and you saved your aunt and grandmother. Always remember today when you look at these. And never stop trying to do better." Shia'va hugged both children.

After a few minutes; Garrus, Shia'va and the two girls went down to the observation lounge to see Garrus' mother and sister.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Seems like ol' Jorum is running out of tricks! And what will come of Garrus' father? I thought it would be nice to see what the two Vakarian children could do. They are definitely their parents' offspring.**


	19. The Journey Home

**The Journey Home**

-Aboard the Normandy SR-2-

Mikazuki and Kiyoko were working on their homework as Garrus was going over some reports from back on New Hiroshima. The rebuilding was going slow. But it was at least progressing. Garrus smiled as he read that all the races of New Tokyo and New Hiroshima were working together to rebuild their home. Garrus looked over to Shia'va who was reading a novel. His lifemate made all this possible. She was the one that brought the races together. The Krogan had, as Maelon predicted, began a cultural renaissance. The Krogans were warriors, but they had no further desire to dominate any worlds. In fact, Urdnot Wrex and Eve had ensured that, while the population was growing, it was not getting out of control. All this was possible because of Shia'va deciding to cure the genophage with Mordin Solus' help. Shia'va had taken it hard when Mordin passed away. The Salarian scientist who fixed the mistake that should not have been made. She had a picture of Mordin on her desk back home. The girls, when they were younger, called him grandpa Mordin. Garrus remembered the smile it brought to the old Salarian's face. But the family never forgot him.

Garrus stood up, went over to Shia'va and kissed her on the forehead. She looked up as he ran his hand through her hair. "I'm going down to the observation deck if you need me. I'll only be a little bit."

Shia'va nodded. "Alright, sweetheart."

The observation deck was one of the few places Garrus could feel like he could breathe on the ship. Just the wide view was relaxing to him. He heard the door to the observation deck open and an older Turian woman walked in. Garrus turned his head and nodded. "Mother."

Garrus' mother stood next to her son. "It's been a long time, Garrus. I wondered if you would ever come home again."

His mandibles twitched slightly. "I already have a home, mother, with my lifemate and my children. And I didn't exactly thing the clan would welcome me back after my bonding to Shia'va. I came to terms with that after my last conversation with father."

His mother turned to look at him. "Your father never spoke for all of us, Garrus. I, for one, would have welcomed the chance to see my grandchildren run around our home in youthful exuberance, to hear their laughter." She looked back out the window. "I still can't believe you hit your father."

"He deserved it." Garrus growled lowly. "He put my family in danger, and risked their lives. You don't think I was going to just let that go, did you?"

She shook her head. "No, I suppose not." She chuckled a bit. "You remind me of your father when he was your age. Defiant and very much protective of all of us."

"So what changed?" Garrus asked as he watched a nebulae they were passing.

"The clan is what changed him. His brother became the more prominent figure in our family and drove your father out. And as was tradition, your father had to follow. No matter how much he hated it." She frowned a bit remembering the day.

"And he wondered why I never made a very good Turian." Garrus quipped.

"When you and Shia'va bonded, your uncle saw it as a prestige play in the clan. You bonded to Commander Shepard, the hero of the Citadel, hero of Elysium, and savior of the galaxy. Your father knew what that meant. And he didn't want that for you or the girls. Shia'va would have been kept separated from you three." She wrapped her shawl around herself tighter. "The only thing your father could do was to keep you away from Palaven. To live the life you deserved, not what would have been thrust upon you. I think that saying what he did hurt him so much more that you realize."

Garrus wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't change what happened. But maybe he could help to start making things right. "Why don't you, father and Solana come live with us on Watson? The girls seem to love having you around. And Kiyoko does have a dance concert coming up for the school in a few months."

His mother looked at him and smiled. "She's a dancer?" Her eyes becoming a bit moist at hearing this.

"Among other things. Mikazuki got first prize at the science faire they had two months ago. She did a project on the Mass Relays." Garrus had been so proud of his daughters. Pride filled his chest as he spoke so fondly of his children.

Joker's voice broke the silence of the moment. "Garrus, the Commander needs you in the CIC."

Garrus nodded. "On my way, Joker." Garrus leaned over and hugged his mother. "We can talk more about his later."

-At the CIC-

Shia'va was watching as EDI brought up the security feeds on the Citadel. Jorum Talid was seen talking to some constituents about his upcoming election bid. Mikazuki and Kiyoko were there at their mother's side. Shia'va shook her head. "We don't have enough to pass along to Commander Bailey though."

EDI looked at Shia'va. "We do have the intercepted transmissions from the Blue Suns and Jorum Talid to have you eliminated, Shepard."

"It would never be admissible in court." Garrus said as he walked up behind Shia'va, putting his arm around her waist. "C-Sec would claim it was obtained illegally and without a warrant."

Kiyoko thought a minute about this. "Mama, would it be alright if I called my pen pal on the Citadel?"

Shia'va looked down at her youngest with a curious look. "I…don't see why you can't. But why now?"

"You'll see." Kiyoko walked over to EDI who stepped aside. She punched in a code and a comm call connected.

"Kiyoko? Hi! Where've you been? I've been sending you letters." The young Asari smiled broadly.

"On a trip with my mama and chichi. Sapphra, do you remember when you sent me that letter about your mom and dad being harassed in their store?" Kiyoko hoped she would remember.

"Yeah. Umm…four months ago I think. Some Krogan was with a Turian and shook my dad down for credits. Made a mess of the store. It took us hours to clean it up." She tapped her chin.

"And did your mom talk to the Council?" Kiyoko hoped it was something they could use.

"Yeah, but the Asari Councilor said all they could do was pass it onto C-Sec." The little Asari recalled.

"Did the Turian look like this?" Kiyoko held up a drawing to Jorum Talid.

"Yeah! That's him!" Sapphra recognized Jorum without a second glance.

"Thanks, Sapphra. I promise I'll ask my mama if you can come and visit our home on Watson." Kiyoko smiled.

"That would be fun! Can't wait for your next letter, Kiyo!" The image of the young Asari faded.

Kiyoko turned to her parents. "Well, there's proof he's still doing bad things." She looked at Mikazuki. "Now we just need to spark their interest in arresting him."

Mikazuki smiled. She knew exactly what to do. She was next up on the console. Garrus' mother and sister had arrived at the CIC and were watching the two girls. Both were shocked at how intelligent the two of them were. They certainly were Garrus' and Shia'va's children. Mikazuki's fingers danced along the holographic display. She accessed C-Sec's files and looked at her mother as she opened a private comm to Commander Bailey's office.

Shia'va smiled at her oldest. She still had to punish her for her hacking. But she doubted she would ever be able to stop it. Even if it was using it for helping the authorities. "Commander Bailey? This is Commander Shepard."

Bailey's gruff voice came over the comm. "Shepard? God damn it's good to hear your voice. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"I've received information from an old contact about Jorum Talid. It seems he's been up to his old shakedowns again." Shia'va was hoping it would be enough to warrant an investigation.

"Hmm. Talid again, huh? It would be nice to put that pain in the ass behind bars. But we'll need more than just a minor shakedown." Bailey wanted, just as much as anyone, to put that corrupt politician away. But his lawyer was one of the better ones.

Shia'va took in a deep breath. "I don't know how much this will help, Bailey. But my contact has also given me some intercepted transmissions between the Blue Suns and Talid. It seems he was the one that orchestrated the attack on New Hiroshima in a bid to kill my family and myself."

This bit of information struck Bailey as his evidence. Garrus could almost hear the gears turning in Bailey's head. "Well, now. Attacking a former Council Spectre is definitely grounds for arrest. Send me what you have Commander Shepard."

Shia'va looked down at Mikazuki who was already sending the information.

Bailey looked it over as a smile broke over his face. "This evidence is pretty damning, Commander. Jorum Talid can't escape us now." Bailey heard giggling on his end. "Commander, what the hell is that?"

Shia'va shook her head. "I think you'll find arresting Bailey might be easier than you think." She chuckled as Mikazuki had hacked the door control to Jorum Talid's apartment. The Turian could be seen beating on the door. Kiyoko was also in a giggling fit watching the display.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-EPILOGUE-<strong>_

-New Hiroshima, Watson-

"And in other news, Jorum Talid, once a prominent political figure, was found guilty on four counts of attempted murder, sixteen counts of extortion, and two counts of attempted murder of a Council Spectre and two heroes of the Citadel. Jorum Talid will face a maximum sentence of two life sentences with no possibility of parole." The camera panned to the show the chamber of the Advocacy. "Braddock Shepard of the law firm Shepard and Shepard had this to say." The image switch to Brad. "We're pleased with the outcome of the trial. No political figure should ever think they are above intergalactic law or Citadel law. The Vakarian family can now rest easily as can many other families on the Citadel." The image finally switched back to Emily Wong. "The final sentencing will take place in three weeks from now. This is Emily Wong, Citadel News."

Garrus' father was standing behind the couch as the family watched the news feed. "You think he'll appeal, Garrus?"

Garrus' mandibles twitched. "He can try, but I doubt it'll do him that much good. There was too much evidence against him."

Shia'va smiled as she pulled Kiyoko and Mikazuki to her. It had been six months and it took just as long for the case to go before the Advocacy. But it was nice to finally have it done. "It doesn't matter anymore. Our family is safe. I think we've earned some peace for once."

Solana smiled. "That you did, Shia'va. It's just nice to have the family back together." She looked at the two girls. "Let's go get some ice cream you two like. What do you say, Kiyo and Mika?"

The two girls smiled and nodded. Garrus' father and mother went with them

Shia'va stood up and walked out to the deck that overlooked New Hiroshima. Garrus walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder as they looked out over the village. "Shia, do you ever regret one moment in our life? Whether it was in in the past year, or the past fifteen?"

She touched her head to his, a soft breeze blowing. She remembered back to when they met, to the first Normandy being destroyed, to the Collector Base and the Reaper War, to when Kiyoko and Mikazuki were born and through today. A smile grew on her lips as she kissed his mandible. "No. I don't regret one moment in our lives. There were times when I doubted, but then I looked to you and saw all the good we did, Garrus."

Garrus himself smiled as he continued to look out over New Hiroshima. As he continued to hold Shia'va, he remembered the most precious times in their lives. One moment made him smile even more as he remembered it. The night he and Shia'va spent their first night together and the one phrase that started it all. _"Shepard, so many things have gone wrong in my life. Omega, my team, Sidonis. For once I just want one thing to go right." _He kissed her on the cheek. "I don't regret a moment of it either, Shia. I don't regret one bit this life we live."

Shia'va Shepard-Vakarian turned and embraced her lifemate as the two shared in a long and loving kiss.

_-__Fin_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I want to thank everyone for reading this story. At this point, this is the end of Shia'va Shepard and Garrus Vakarian's story. But keep an eye out for my other stories and possibly even more stories from the Mass Effect universe. I truly hope you enjoyed reading this story as I did writing it. And I want to say one thing: HOLD THE LINE!**


End file.
